Melodi di Belantara Salju
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Hinamori dan sahabatnya mati mengenaskan terlindas kereta api... dan arwah salah satu dari mereka berkelana dan mencari teman. Dan yang menjadi korban adalah KAU, putra Ichimaru dan Rangiku!
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm..... Atas permintaan sejumlah reader dan reviewer, akhirnyah saiia selaku author dari story mesum bin gaje "Kisah Sang Penulis Muda" bisa melanjutkan cerita yang mengambang itu~ Duh, seberapa penasaranya sih kalian sama kehidupan dua tokoh utama itu ? Sama, saiia juga penasaran, tapi lanjutan kisah itu ga muncul juga di kepala saiia yang emang kurang konek, he he he...

jadilah, saiia reka-reka sendiri lanjutanya. Masih dalam nuansa mesum dan ga bermoral, percis muka dan brain authornya -Glodakk- yah, juga efek kontaminasi kedua asistenya yang amat amat amat baka (disambet sama tetangga yang namanya Amat). Yosh, lanjutin aja ya boss ! he he he~

**MELODI DI BELANTARA SALJU**

Gelap. Bau alkohol menyengat sekat hidung bagi siapapun yang berani masuk ke ruangan tanpa ventilasi itu. Badai yang menderu dan memamerkan keganasanya di luar sana tidak membuat sejumlah manusia di ruangan itu bergeming.

Seorang pria terduduk pasrah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Tanpa tali yang membelenggu kedua tangan kurusnya, tanpa lakban yang membungkam bibir pucatnya, pria ini sudah tertawan.

Dan jemari para pengedar narkotik keparat itu mulai menyelusup ke helai rambut perak si pria.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu ?, " kalimat itu terucap dari seorang diantara para bajingan itu.

Diam. Pria itu tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun, laksana jiwa dan raganya tertawan sepenuhnya.

"kalian menyusahkan, " hanya itu yang terucap lirih dari bibir pucat sang pria. rambut peraknya yang mulai agak kusam ikut berkilat ketika langit mulai menggertak nyali dengan kilat kilat yang nampak nyata dari jendela kecil di ruangan itu.

"Kau yang menyusahkan, " jawab seorang pria.

asap rokok mulai menggumpal, menambah pengap ruangan itu. suara-suara mereka terdengar teramat samar. kalah dengan amukan hujan di luar sana.

"aku harus segera pulang malam ini, " kata si rambut perak, "kalian tidak bisa menyanderaku disini, "

"apa kau lupa ?, " tanya seorang perempuan dengan nada datar, "Gin ?, "

"Lupa ? Sudah sepuluh tahun, mana mungkin aku ingat, " jawab rambut perak bernama Gin itu.

"Kematian Aizen... lalu, kasus kematian putri Aizen, lalu kami semua dipenjara sementara kau selamat dan hidup bahagia dengan anak istrimu... cih ! kau pikir itu lucu ?, " asap rokok mengepul lagi, dan suara berat seorang laki-laki menimpali kata si perempuan tadi, "Hallibel benar Gin, ini semua tidak adil, "

"Apanya yang tidak adil ? Aku tak pernah meminta Aizen untuk membebaskanku, " jawab Gin.

"Tapi saat itu kau yang membunuh Aizen-sama !!! " jeritan seorang perempuan menggema, hampir seirama dengan amukan petir di langit.

Kalimat yang hanya mampu membungkam mulut Gin. tak ada kata apapun yang terucap dari pria kurus berambut perak ini.

"Akan kupikirkan, " hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

* * *

Masih dalam deru hujan yang disimponikan alam, Gin menatap buliran air jernih di jendela. Tangan halus istrinya memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kau bisa menghitung, berapa jumlah butiran air hujan ini, Ran ?, " tanya Gin pelan.

"Jumlah titik air yang ada di jendela itu berjumlah sama dengan apa yang hatimu percayai. Jika kau percaya bahwa jumlahnya hanya ada satu, maka titik air hujan itu hanya satu, " kata Rangiku, tersenyum.

"Ha ha ha... " tawa Gin, menyentuh tangan Rangiku, dan mulai menyusupkan jarinya pada jari-jari Rangiku. Membagi segenap kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun, " bisik Gin.

"Ya, sejak hari itu, sekarang sudah hampir genap sepuluh tahun perkawinan kita... " balas Rangiku.

Hanya senyum halus yang mengembang manis di bibir mereka.

Sepasang mata jernih mungil menatap Gin dan Rangiku dengan senyum yang tak kalah bahagianya. Rambut perak gadis kecil itu terurai lepas di punggungnya, sesekali jatuh kedepan, menghalangi pandanganya, tapi dengan cekatan, gadis itu menyibakkanya.

Tangan mungilnya memegang spidol berwarna pink menyala. Habis digunakanya untuk menandai tanggal di kalender. Yang merupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah menikmati hujan di depan jendela ruangan itu. Hari itu jatuh, sepuluh dari hari ini.

"Ayah, " panggil gadis mungil itu, membuat Rangiku dan Gin menoleh, nyaris bersamaan.

"Ajari Yuki main layang-layang ! Seperti Kak Jinta ! " kata gadis mungil yang tak lain adalah putri Gin dan Ragiku.

"Oh, kenapa tidak minta diajari kak Jinta saja ?, " tanya Gin, menyesap kopinya.

"Huh, Kak Jinta pelit ! Dia sibuk di tokonya kakek Urahara, " kata Yuki, cemberut.

"Kakek Urahara ? Eh, memangnya Kakek Urahara pensiun ya ? Waktu Ibu kuliah, dia dosen ilmu akutansi lho ! " kata Rangiku.

"Oh ya ? Keren dong ! " kata Yuki, "pantas tidak kenal kalkulator, otaknya canggih. "

"Hahaha," tawa Gin, " Oke, nanti ayah ajari kamu. Kalau sudah musim semi, dan Ayah tidak ada pekerjaan, " kata Gin, meraih tubuh mungil putrinya.

"Janji ?, " kata Yuki. Gin yang tengah membelai rambut putrinya itu hanya mengangguk.

Hujan masih turun dari singgasananya di atas langit sana, menebar bau basah yang khas. Sore yang gelap terpayungi mendung itu menjelma menjadi suasana nyaman yang mengantukkan. Dan disanalah, dibawah payung mendung, tiga insan, bertaut mesra, membagi setiap kehangatan sayang mereka....

* * *

Gin melayangkan pandanganya ke jendela. Matahari mulai tenggelam ke peraduan agungnya, menyisakan gelap malam yang damai.

"Salju diperkirakan akan turun malam ini, Gin. Kau suka musim dingin kan ?, " kata rangiku.

Gin tersenyum simpul, "yah... " katanya datar. Salju itu dingin, dingin seperti perasaan Gin detik itu. hatinya masih terselubungi gundah. Apa yang harus dilakukanya ? Haruskah dia bergabung dengan para pengedar narkotik itu lagi ?

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kematian seorang pengedar narkotik besar yang sempat memggemparkan media bukanlah kebetulan. Semua itu direncanakan. Seseorang menyelundupkan narkotik ke dalam sel Aizen, dan entah dirasuki iblis apa, Aizen menelan semuanya, hingga ajal menjemputnya saat itu. dan orang yang menyelundupkan obat-obatan terlarang ke sel Aizen itu adalah...

"Aku, " desis Gin.

"Eh ? Apa Gin ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kurang enak badan, aku mau istirahat, " kata Gin datar, tanpa melihat ke arah istrinya tercinta, "... jangan ganggu, " katanya lagi. Dan entah kenapa, kalimat terakhir yaang diucapkan Gin itu sangat berarti.

Pada detik terakhir, Rangiku melihatnya. Sorot mata Gin yang sama dengan sorot mata Gin yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hatinya berdesir.

"Mata apa itu ?, " desis Rangiku, agak takut.

* * *

Hembusan nafas hangat di pipi Gin. Sepasang mata jernih mungil mengawasi Gin yang tengah menutup matanya. Gin merasakanya tentu, tapi enggan membuka matanya. Dia tau bahwa yang ada di sampingnya adalah Yuki.

"Ayah... " panggil Yuki pelan dan lembut, seolah tidak ingin mengganggu ayahnya yang tengah terlelap.

"Ayah... " ulangnya, masih dengan suara lembut, tapi Gin masih enggan membuka mata sipitnya.

"Kenapa sih ? " tanya Yuki heran.

"Ayah sudah bilang padamu sayang, jangan ganggu ayah, " kata Gin akhirnya sambil membuka matanya.

"Ayah sakit ? Ayah belum makan kan ? Yuki ada Pe-er matematika, ajari dong. Terus... "

"Yuki ! " potong Gin dengan suara tinggi. Yuki diam seketika oleh bentakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Baru pertamakali ini dia mendapat bentakkan dari sang ayah.

Diam sesaat. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Sampai kemudian Yuki berkata dengan amat lirih, "Chip handphone Yuki masuk ke speaker organ yah... "

Gin membuka matanya sedikit, dan dahinya berkerut. "Lagi ?, " tanyanya. Yuki menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah yang terkesan takut-takut.

Gin menghela nafasnya sebentar. Ditatapnya sang buah hati, "Sudah yang keberapa dalam minggu ini ?, " tanyanya.

"Tiga Yah..." jawab Yuki pelan.

"Nah, bukanya Yuki sudah berjanji pada ayah, akan berhati-hati menjaga chip itu supaya tidak masuk lagi ke speaker organ ? " tanya Gin datar.

"Habisnya chip handphone kan tipis... " jawab Yuki. Lagi-lagi Gin hanya menghela nafasnya. Pikiranya agak kacau saat itu. Diurungkanya niat untuk memarahi putrinya itu.

"Baik, " kata Gin akhirnya, "Bawa organmu kemari. Lalu, minta tolong ibumu untuk mencarikan Ayah obat sakit kepala, " lanjutnya.

"ya Ayah, " jawab Yuki patuh. Pada detik terakhir, Yuki sempat melihat mata ayahnya. Ada semacam perasaan aneh yang didapat Yuki dari tatapan mata itu. Mata yang tak bisa ditebak. Mata yang menyiratkan bara hati yang menggelora. Seakan ada rasa yang ditahanya. Seperti rasa takut dan risau yang menyeruak.

Langkah Yuki sempat tertahan sesaat ketika ayahnya berkata perlahan, "Kenapa aku ini... " Tidak ada yang tau, pada siapa kalimat itu dialamatkan. Pada Yuki, atau pada sosok yang semejak kemarin terus membayang di kepala Gin. Sosok yang entah mengapa menghantui mimpi pria berambut perak ini.

* * *

PRAAANGGG !!! Gelas keramik berwarna aqua kebiruan jatuh. Benturanya membuat gelas anggun ini terpecah belah. Serpihanya berhamburan diatas lantai. Suaranya menggema, terdengar begitu jelas meski disaingi deru hujan yang menyuarakan melodi ritmis khas.

Baik Gin maupun Yuki sama-sama terkejut oleh suara itu.

"Ibu ?, " Panggil Yuki. Kaki mungilnya melangkah perlahan ke arah sumber suara, "Ibu tidak apa-apa ?, " tanyanya. Tak ada sahutan apa-apa dari sumber suara. Hati Yuki sedikit berdesir ketika ia menjengukkan kepalanya ke dapur. Kosong.

"Yuki ? ada apa ?, " Tanya Gin yang muncul di belakang Yuki.

"Ayah nih bikin kaget saja, " Kata Yuki, "Ibu mana sih ? Gelas kesukaan ayah pecah tuh ! " lanjut Yuki.

Gin mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya agak pucat menyaksikan puing gelas itu. Ada perasaan ganjil yang merayapi lubuk hatinya. Firasat buruk yang mengetuk kepalanya yang saat ini memang terasa kosong.

"Ah, ya sudah, biar ayah yang bereskan, " kata Gin akhirnya. Perasaan itu semakin kuat. Ada sisi lain hatinya yang merasa takut. Begitu takut. Membuat Gin terasa kehilangan pijakan untuk berlari dari ketakutan itu. Firasat itu terasa semakin mengejar. Ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya detik itu... sesuatu yang tajam, yang seakan siap menusuknya...

Gin cepat-cepat berpaling. Terasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Dia sedang diawasi oleh sesuatu yang...

"Isi kepalaku berantakan, " keluhnya kemudian. Gin berlutut, mulai mengumpulkan serpihan gelas kaca itu.

Mata sipit Gin menatap puing gelas di tanganya. Dahinya berkerut lagi. Sangat ganjil. "Atmosfir rumah ini benar-benar terasa berbeda sejak anak buah Aizen-san pulang dari penjara dan menemuiku kemarin. Entah kenapa isi kepalaku pecah semua ! " katanya lagi, mulai bangkit dan membuang serpihan gelas itu ke tempat sampah.

Sesuatu di belakang Gin. Semakin mendekat, mendekat, semakin dekat...

"Ah ! " Gin terlonjak kaget. Rangiku di belakangnya, memasang wajah heran.

"Kenapa sih ? kau melihat hantu ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Apa sih, ternyata Rangiku ya... kukira siapa. Bikin kaget saja, " Gin bernafas lega.

"Huh, kenapa sih, kau ini aneh deh, "

"Maaf, belakangan ini aku memang kurang sehat, "

Rangiku tertegun. Lagi-lagi, senyum itu... senyum Gin yang halus, senyum Gin yang polos. Entah kenapa Rangiku merasa ada yang salah dengan senyum lembut itu.

"Gin, belakangan ini memang ada yang aneh disini, " kata Rangiku. Kata-kata yang menghentikan langkah Gin saat itu. "Kau... "

"Ah, " sela Gin, "Aku juga mau bicara denganmu, tapi nanti malam saja ya. Yuki memasukkan chip handphonenya ke speaker organ lagi, " lanjut Gin, "Lagipula... "

"Lagipula apa ?, " Rangiku menangkap seringai mesum dari wajah suaminya.

"Ya, nanti saja deh... " Gin meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kalimatnya menggantung penuh kemisteriusan, membuat Rangiku geli. Cairlah sedikit kekakuan di hati wanita ini.

dzzzttt...dzzzttt...

Nokia Rangiku bergetar. Dan terteralah sebaris nomor tak dikenal. Nomor yang sebenarnya sudah berulang kali menelfon Rangiku, dan menyuarakan kalimat yang sama.

"Ichimaru akan kembali kepada kami, apapun yang terjadi. Nyawa Aizen sepuluh tahun yang lalu akan dibayar lunas oleh Ichimaru, bagaimanapun caranya... "

Suara berat seorang pria. Ada firasat badai yang tak lama lagi akan membuyarkan pilar cinta Rangiku, Gin dan anak mereka. Dan badai itu ternyata ada di depan mata. Terlukis tepat di kanvas takdir yang tak mengenal dusta...

* * *

_^ Tataplah lazuardi langit yang menaungi pilar rindumu_

_Nestapamu kau luruhkan bersama gundah, resah dan amarah_

_Release hasrat terbelenggumu ke deru ombak biru_

_Melodikan kasih yang kau bawa dari persemayaman cinta...^_

"Bagus tidak Yah ?, " tanya Yuki, menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan puisinya kepada sang ayah.

"Ayah tidak paham sastra sayang... " Jawab Gin lembut, membelai rambut Yuki, "Tapi menurut Ayah ini bagus kok, siapa yang mengajari ?, "

"Ibu yang mengajari dong ! Tapi ini belum selesai Yah... Bagus kan ?, " Yuki menatap kembali kertasnya. Wajahnya berbinar ceria.

"Tapi Yuki itu kan masih kecil, belum boleh membuat puisi seperti ini, sayang. kalau Ibu tau, pasti Yuki dimarahi ! " kata Gin kemudian, "Ibu kan sudah bilang, Yuki tidak boleh membuat puisi cinta seperti ini, "

"Ayah jangan ikut cerewet deh, " sungut Yuki, "ini kan untuk Ayah dan Ibu "

Tawa Gin lepas, katanya, "Anak jaman sekarang cepat besar ya... "

"Katanya Ayah tidak paham sastra ! " bibir Yuki maju beberapa senti.

"Seorang Ayah itu, jika dia tidak memahami suatu hal, pasti suatu saat dia akan dituntut untuk memahami hal tersebut, "

"Memang kenapa ? Kalau memang tidak paham tapi pura-pura, itu kan namanya sok tau ! " Yuki tidak mau kalah. Membuat Gin gemas.

"Dengar, anak pintar... " Dicubitnya pipi ranum sang anak, "Yang namanya orang tua itu pasti dituntut untuk serba bisa jika memiliki seorang anak... apalagi kalau anaknya pintar seperti Yuki... "

"Aduuuhhh, sakit... " keluh Yuki, menggosok-gosok pipinya, "Ayah nih sukanya mencubit pipi Yuki... sakit... "

"Itu resikonya jadi anak ayah yang imut... " tawa Gin, lalu merangkul anaknya.

"Siapa sih yang sok berteori seperti itu... kalau orang tua tidak memahami suatu hal, lalu sok tau, malah nantinya hasilnya buruk... " kata Yuki, memulai argumentasi cerdasnya dengan sang ayah.

"Yah... apa boleh buat.... Yuki hanya akan paham hal itu kalau Yuki sudah jadi orang tua... " kata Gin sabar.

"Hayo, siapa ahli sosiologi yang berteori seperti itu ? Itu kan persepsi ayah sendiri... "

"Ada kok yang berteori seperti itu. Sahabat baik Ayah ! " kata Gin lagi, "Namanya... "

"Siapa ? " sela Yuki.

Gin hampir membuka mulutnya, tapi entah kenapa terkunci kembali. Matanya nanar, serasa ada yang merasuk ke pembuluh darahnya. Perasaan serupa rasa bersalah... dan rindu...

"hayo, siapa ?, " Yuki menggoyahkan pundak ayahnya lagi.

"... Aizen " kalimat Gin nyaris tak terdengar. Terasa tertahan di tenggorokanya.

"Aizen ? Siapa sih ? Teman ayah ? sekarang dia dimana ? " Yuki tersenyum lebar. Ada perasaan lain di hati Gin. Ini adalah pertamakalinya dia menyebut nama Aizen, setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Entah karena terbawa suasana percakapan dengan sang anak, atau karena Gin tau bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang mulai mendekat padanya. Sesuatu yang terasa menyesakkan. Lebih menyesakkan daripada insiden sepuluh tahun yang lalu...

"A... Aizen sahabat Ayah. Ya... hubungan kami mungkin... mungkin seperti Ayah dan Kira, tapi lebih akrab... " kata Gin, bercerita pada putrinya. Tanpa sadar, iapun mencoba mengingat sosok yang sudah sepuluh tahun hilang dari hatinya itu.

"Dia sok berteori seperti itu ? " tanya Yuki.

"Ya, karena dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan seusia denganmu. Anaknya sangat cerdas, cantik, berbakti, yah... seperti Yuki... "

"Mereka sekarang dimana Yah ? Anaknya seperti Yuki ya ? wah, jadi Yu... , "

"Yuki, " potong Gin, "Ayah kurang enak badan hari ini... terlalu banyak kena angin malam... Yuki bisa carikan obat buat ayah ?, " lanjutnya.

"Oh, ya, nanti Yuki tanyakan pada Ibu... sebentar ya... " sesaat kemudian Yuki bangkit, meninggalkan Gin yang merasa aneh dengan percakapan barusan. Ada perasaan yang ganjil, seolah dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang sudah hilang... sesuatu yang dulu selalu memiliki ruang di hati kecilnya...

Aizen...

Sosok yang sudah terkirim ke akhirat...

Siapa yang sudah mengirimkan Aizen ke akhirat ?

"Aku... " hanya itu kalimat yang diucapkan Gin, sebelum pandanganya kabur... dan memutih... kepanya terasa begitu berat, dan...

Kesadaranya hilang.....

Gin terbawa ke alam lain. Alam yang terasa amat mengambang. Alam itu membawa Gin ke masa lalu yang amat jauh. saat-saat dimana Gin hanyalah seorang pemuda polos dengan balutan seragam putih-abu abu.

_"Ayaaahhh... " jeritan nyaring gadis mungil itu terasa memekakkan telinga Gin yang sedang mencoba mencari channel televisi yang cocok untuknya siang yang panas itu._

_Dan muncullah, gadis mungil yang manis. Usianya sama dengan anak Gin yang sekarang -sepuluh tahun-. Rambut gadis mungil berambut cokelat itu terhembus angin. Matanya menyiratkan binar bahagia, bahkan tak sedikitpun terhapus oleh peluh yang dihasilkan dari aktivitasnya seharian di sekolah._

_"Hinamori, hallo sayang... " sapa Aizen yang baru muncul dari balik pintu. Seketika itulah, si gadis mungil itu melompat, menerjang Aizen, dan masuk begitu saja ke pelukan sang bandar narkotik bejat itu._

_"Hinamori kangen~ " kata si gadis kecil itu, memeluk hangat tubuh Aizen._

_"Ayah juga sayang. Kenapa kamu jarang sekali mengunjungi ayah ? " Aizen berkata lembut, lalu membawa putrinya itu duduk di sofa berlapis beludru panjang, disamping Gin yang sedang menjalankan aktivitas rutinya -pulang lebih awal dari jadwal, membolos dari jam ekstrakulikuler, dan main ke tempat Aizen-_

_"Sejak Ayah bercerai dengan Ibu... Ibu melarang Hinamori untuk menemui Ayah... Hinamori kan sedih yah... " kata Hinamori._

_"Yah, apa boleh buat kan sayang, kalau ibumu yang melarang... nah, bagaimana sekolah Hinamori ? Sepertinya Hinamori sedang senang sekali nih... " ada selaksa kasih sayang dalam suara lembut Aizen._

_"Minggu depan Hinamori dan kak Hitsugaya akan ikut kompetisi matematika Yah... hebat kan ? " Lagi-lagi, binar mata bahagia itu kembali memancar dari mata jernih bidadari kecil ini._

_"Hebat deh... " Aizen tersenyum, membelai rambut putrinya, "ayah bangga... "_

_Gin tersenyum geli melihat Ayah dan Anak itu. Tidak masuk akal, pikirnya. Kemesraan yang teramat mendalam diantara mereka, tak sedikitpun terkotori oleh status Aizen sebagai seorang buronan paling berbahaya di kota. Meski sejahat apapun Aizen, dia tetaplah seorang Ayah bagi putrinya._

_"Ayah itu adalah profesi yang tidak dituntut oleh tingkat pendidikan, dan sarjana tanpa wisuda, tapi merupakan profesi paling mulia di seluruh dunia, " kata Aizen suatu malam, saat angin mulai melolong menyeruakkan hawa dingin yang serasa meremukkan belulang._

_"Aizen itu penjahat macam apa sih, aneh deh... emosimu stabil meski memelihara belasan pecandu narkotik dan bergaul dengan perempuan-perempuan jalanan... " Gin menyesap cokelat panasnya, "... dan entah bagaimana, sekarang bicaramu jadi melantur begitu. Mengutip darimana sih ?, " komentar Gin yang semakin merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya di depan perapian rumah Aizen itu._

_"Gin... Gin... polos sekali sih... " Aizen tertawa renyah. Digoyahkanya pundak Gin sampai cokelat panasnya hampir tumpah._

_"kau takkan tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua, sampai kau mengalaminya sendiri..."_

_"Yah, percaya deh... " Gin menyesap cokelatnya lagi, dan mata sipitnya mengarah ke bara api yang memberika kehangatan untuk tubuh kurusnya itu._

_"Aizen... " panggil Gin setelah mereka diam cukup lama, menikmati suara hujan yang menikam._

_"Hm ?, "_

_"bagaimana kalau anakmu tau pekerjaanmu ha ? "_

_Aizen menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan spontan Gin. Matanya juga mengarah ke bara api yang merah. Cahaya api itu memantul di mata coklat Aizen yang jernih._

_"Aku takkan menganggapnya resiko, " kata Aizen lirih, "Orang tua itu, suatu saat nanti, akan dihadapkan sebuah pilihan berat, "_

_"masa ? " tanya Gin._

_Aizen diam sebentar. Gin tau, Aizen hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ada di dasar hatinya. Tapi entah bagaimana, Aizen batal buka mulut, kemudian mengubah kalimat yang tertahan itu menjadi tawa kecil yang terkesan terpaksa, "Yah, mungkin itu hanya akan berlaku bagiku yang seorang penjahat ini, hehehe.... "_

_Gin melihat tawa itu sebagai fenomena unik yang ada dalam diri Aizen. Sebuah tawa yang terkesan sangat terpaksa, ada perasaan yang membelenggu kebebasanya berbicara dari dasar hatinya. Padahal bagi seorang penjahat besar macam Aizen ini, sepuluh lusin polisi bukan ancaman baginya. Sikap tenang yang tak pernah terkalahkan, bahkan dengan senyum manis palsu yang selalu disunggingkan Gin._

_Aizen berbaring, meluruskan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Bara api membuat bayangan di sekitarnya goyah._

_"Semoga kau tidak mengalami hal yang sama denganku nanti ya, " kata Aizen tenang pada Gin. Gin hanya menaggapinya dengan senyum manisnya._

_"Kau memelihara belasan penjahat, tapi kau tidak mau akau jadi penjahat, padahal aku bergaul denganmu juga, " kata Gin._

_"Memang... kau kan'peliharaan' kesayanganku, " Aizen terkikik geli, lagi menutup matanya, membawa jiwanya ke alam mimpi._

_Malam semakin larut. Suara nafas Aizen dan anak-anak buahnya yang tidur di rumah besar berlantai tiga itu mulai saling bersahutan. Tinggallah sosok pucat yang masih menatap bara api itu. Tanganya memegang gelas keramik berisi sisa cokelat panas. Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi siapapun yakin, bahwa otaknya kosong._

_Melamun cukup ampuh juga untuk mengundang kantuk. Maka perlahan, sosok pucat yang tak lain adalah Gin itu merebahkan dirinya, lalu menekuk lutut, mencoba menepis hawa dingin yang datang. Matanya terpejam... terpejam... dan..._

"Ayah !" Suara gadis kecil terdengar nyaring.

Sesaat, Gin membuka matanya, dan gadis mungil itu tersenyum ceria, "Ini obatnya Yah, " katanya. Duangsurkan sepasang tangan mungil miliknya.

"Terimakasih sayang, " kata Gin, menerima obat itu.

"Ayah tidur ya ? Yuki mengganggu ? Maaf ya... " gadis mungil yang tak lain adalah Yuki itu duduk di samping sang ayah. Ada senyum kecut di wajahnya. Gin merasa aneh dengan mimpinya.

Setelah sesaat mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, ia berkata lembut, "Tidak apa-apa sayang... "

Ya, kelembutan yang selalu ada untuk sang anak, senyum paling tulus yang hanya ia berikan pada orang-orang yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk ada di hidupnya -Rangiku dan Yuki- , senyum yang ia tau sebentar lagi akan sirna. Gin melihat takdirnya kembali. Dia yang telah membunuh Aizen, dan mati untuk membayarnya.

Semua itu kemauan Aizen ! Dia yang ingin mati ! Ini perintah ! Satu sisi hatinya berontak, ingin lepas dari semua ini, benar-benar ingin lepas. Tapi ada satu sisi hantinya yang menyangkal kalimat itu, kau pembunuh. Aizen memang keparat, sudah membawamu dalam penderitaan yang bahkan ikut melibatkan Rangiku, tapi sebenarnya, meski kau mau mengakuinya atau tidak, kau dan Aizen itu saling menyayangi, kalian ada dalam hubungan yang lebih dekat dari persahabatan. Mungkin seperti Ayah dan anak, seperti kakak dan adik. Kau bisa menolak perintah Aizen untuk membantunya bunuh diri jika kau mau, tapi apa ? Kau menerima perintah itu. Namamu sudah kotor ! Kau pembunuh ! Sesalilah dirimu dalam suratan ini Ichimaru ! Sesalilah ! Lihat anak dan istri yang kau sayangi, pantaskah mereka bernaung di bawah kasih sayangmu ? Kau juga penjahat !

* * *

Gin tak bergeming menatap si pucat di hadapanya.

"Ulquiora ?, " tanyanya. Si pucat menatapnya dingin. Mata hijaunya redup, menguatkan kesan sadis di wajah tirusnya yang tampan. Ullquiorra, begitu ia dipanggil. Bawahan yang juga merupakan kesayangan Aizen.

"Lama tidak ketemu, Ichimaru, " katanya datar.

"Seperti biasa, kau tak pernah ramah padaku. Aku jadi ingat kematian Ruppi duabelas tahun yang lalu, " begitu sahut Gin, menyenyumkan senyum kamuflasenya yang khas. Inilah skenario terburuk yang menggaung di kepala Gin, bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman lamanya yang berasal dari jerat kegelapan penuh maksiat di masa lalu.

"Ah, jadi bagaimana keputusanmu, Ichimaru, kami sudah cukup menunggu, " Rambut keemasan seorang wanita berkibar. Dan sang pemilik -wanita berkulit gelap berdada aduhai- tak sedikitpun menampakkan emosinya. hanya wajah datar yang tenang, tersembunyi di balik kerah bajunya yang tinggi sebatas hidung.

"Halibel benar, " si pucat menyahut, "Kau harus pulang kepada kami, "

"Tempatku pulang bukan pada kalian, teman-teman, tapi pada keluargaku, anak dan istriku, " Gin menatap wajah-wajah di hadapanya. Si pucat berada paling depan, menatap Gin dengan mata dinginya yang mengerikan.

"Aku mohon, kita luruskan disini. Sekarang aku tanya, kalau kau kembali pada kalian, apa yang akan terjadi ? Apakah Aizen akan hidup lagi ?, " Gin berbalik, memunggungi teman-temannya. Diatas gedung itu, angin dingin bebas berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya. Rambutnya yang keperakan juga berkibar. Ada masa-masa yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul dari sudut-sudut ingatan kacaunya.

"Kalau kau ikut kami, kau akan tau alasan kami membawamu, " Suara seorang wanita terdengar menengahi kata-kata yang lainya yang hampir menjadi pertengkaran.

"Nel, lama tidak ketemu, " alis Gin terangkat melihat wanita berparas jelita itu naik dari anak-anak tangga menuju ke titik tertinggi gedung itu, tempat Gin dan yang lainya berada.

Muncullah, sosok yang hampir dilupakan Gin, wanita berdada indah yang dulu menjadi bawahan yang paling dusukai Aizen. Rambut toskanya berkibar terhempas angin musim dingin itu. Hampir sama dengan rambut Rangiku.

"Kau makin cantik saja Nel, " komentar Gin. Nel -atau Neliel- hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Nah, " kata Ullquiorra, "Bagaimana ?, "

Gin hanya menghela nafasnya. Dia berbalik, membiarkan angin membelainya lembut. Ditatapnya jajaran gedung di bawah sana dengan tatapn yang kosong, hampa.

"Entahlah, " ucapnya lirih.

"Ini permintaan Kaname juga. Apa kau tidak rindu pada Kaname ? kau yang membutakan matanya dulu, " sahut seorang pria jangkung. Kaki-kaki ramping sang pria tertekuk, berpijak pada pagar besi yang berdiameter kurang dari dua senti. Sedikit saja salam gerakan, Gin yakin pria ini akan jatuh dan tewas seketika. Tapi agaknya itu tak membuat si pria ciut. Dia tetap saja memijakkan kakinya di pagar itu.

"Yah... aku tidak tau... " Gin menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

"Sebenarnya kami malas berurusan denganmu, " kata si jangkung.  
"Ya, aku juga malas berurusan dengan kalian, " sahut Gin cuek.  
"Nnoitra, jangan cari masalah ! " tajam suara Ullquiorra.  
"Kalian tidak berguna, " komentar Halibel datar, diikuti desah nafas yang lainya. Jika ada Nnoitra dan Ullquiorra, pasti disana ada pertengkaran.

"kau tau, " Suara berat seorang lelaki terdengar. Rambut birunya terhempas angin dingin yang berhembus keras saat itu, "Kami tidak benci jalan kekerasan, " lanjutnya. Menekankan pada kata 'Kekerasan'. Lelaki berwajah sadis ini menggerakkan tanganya ke saku jeans biru tua nya. Dikeluarkanya sebuah benda yang membuat Gin bergidik ngeri. Pisau ramping yang mengkilat pada bagian tajamnya.

"mau apa kau ?, " tanya Gin. Mulailah meresap rasa waspada di hatinya.

"Entahlah, " lidah panjang yang merah milik si kekar berambut biru itu terjulur, menyentuh mata pisau, menghasilkan goresan yang meneteskan darahnya. tapi agaknya ia sama sekali tak terganggu. Darah dari lidahnya ia biarkan menetes. Ada tatapan bengis di mata kusamnya. Mengerikan !

"Kami hanya ingin kau kembali pada kami Gin, tidak lebih, " kata Nel yang bersandar pada pagar besi yang mulai berkarat.

"lalu kalau aku pulang pada kalian, apa ada jaminan bahwa aku akan bisa kembali pada anak dan istriku ?, " tanya Gin.

"Itu kan bisa diatur, " sahut Nnoitra, lalu melompat turun. Dia melangkah mendekati Gin. Tanganya yang hampir sekurus Gin terulur. Ditepuknya pundak Gin, "Itupun kalau kami belum membunuh dan memotongmu kecil-kecil " katanya di depan telinga Gin.

"Kalian menyusahkan, " kata Gin pasrah.

"Ingat, siapa yang membunuh Aizen ?, " tanya si rambut biru.

"Dengar Grimjaww, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu, " kilah Gin.

Senyum si rambut biru bernama Grimjaww itu mengembang, "Dasar, di mata kami, dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau tak lebih dari seorang bocah, " katanya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu, aku bukan pengecut ! " kali ini Gin melirik Grimjaww dengan lirikan tajam, "Kau itu cacat, sedangkan aku masih punya dua tangan, " lanjutnya.

Grimjaww -yang tanganya hanya satu- tersenyum kecil, "kau cari mati ! " katanya bengis.

"Jangan cari masalah ! " lerai Ullquiorra.

"Kalian memang tidak berguna, " kata seseorang. Sontak semua mata terarah pada orang itu. Orang itu -pria tampan berambut pink- berjalan perlahan, menaiki anak-anak tangga. Sampai dia berada satu lantai dengan yang lain..

"jangan lupa tujuan kita, payah ! " umpatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memimpin kami ha ?, " suara tinggi Grimjaww terdengar, "Szayel ?, "

"Daripada mengikuti pemimpin tidak becus macam Grimjaww, bisa-bisa lengan kita putus satu semua ! , " balas si rambut pink.

"Jangan cari masalah ! " kali ini suara Ullquiorra lebih tajam.

Gin tak sanggup menahan senyum gelinya, "kalau para penjahat kelas besar macam kalian seperti ini terus, dunia penjahat akan mati, teman-teman, " katanya, terkikik.

"Bocah, kau masih perlu belajar, " Grimjaww mengalihkan padanganya ke wajah Gin, lalu menatapnya angkuh. Tangan berototnya terangkat. Pisau ramping itu teracung, tepat di leher Gin, "kau tau, apa ukuran 'kejam' bagi seorang penjahat ?, "

Glek !

"Sudahlah, " Halibel beranjak, "Aku lapar, Nel, ayo kita cari makan, " katanya cuek, lalu meninggalkan yang lain, diikuti Nel, si seksi berambut toska itu.

Sekali lagi, bagai film mati, semua berhenti. Hanya tangan Grimjaww yang masih mengacungkan pisau ke leher Gin.

Syazel yang pertama kali angkat suara, "Kau bisa temui kami di sini tengah malam nanti Ichimaru. Keputusan ada di tangan mu, " katanya.

"kalau aku datang atau tidak datang, apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?, " tanya Gin.

Perlahan Grimjaww menurunkan tanganya. Katanya, "Kau akan tau sendiri nanti, " katanya. Matanya melirik Gin. Mata yang menyiratkan keangkuhan besar.

"Kalau kau datang, tapi menolak ikut dengan kami..." lanjut Ullquiorra, "... mungkin Karakura akan digemparkan penemuan mayat laki-laki berambut perak di tempat ini, "

Ullquiorra beranjak, mengikuti Syazel dan Grimjaww yang sudah melangkah turun.

Mereka meninggalkan Gin yang terpaku seorang diri.

Salju mulai melayang turun. Temperatur tempat itu juga. Udara jadi lebih dingin di ketinggian. Gin tau kenyataan ini, tapi sesungguhnya, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Mereka benar, meski sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, ternyata Gin tak lebih dari seorang bocah.

* * *

Gin menutup pintu rumah perlahan. Derajat kebiruan langit mulai berkurang, tanda senja sudah menyapa.

"Kasihan Bu... " Yuki memeluk seekor anak kucing di pangkuanya, "Yuki janji akan merawatnya dengan baik... " katanya memelas.

"Iya, Ibu izinkan Yuki memelihara anak kucing itu, tapi tolong, Yuki jaga baik-baik ya, " Rangiku berkata lembut, membelai rambut perak sang anak.

"Tadi yuki temukan dekat kotak pasir, kasihan, kakinya terluka, " kata Yuki, menunjukan kaki depan kucing itu yang diperban.

"Ibu bangga kamu mau menolong anak kucing itu sayang, " Rangiku ikut membelai bulu halus kecoklatan milik si kucing.

Anak kucing malang itu mengeong lembut, memanja di pelukan Yuki yang hangat. Gin melihat ada pancaran ketulusan di sorot tatap mata anaknya. Seribu kelembutan yang menyiratkan segala keikhlasan, bahkan pada binatang sekalipun.

"Yuki, " panggil Gin perlahan, "Lihat, ada paket dari langit, " katanya seraya membuka gorden satin yang melapisi jendela berkaca bening.

Pekik senang sontak terlontar dari bibir mungil Yuki. Salju ! Event di musim dingin yang sangat Yuki tunggu. Buliran lembut berwarna putih itu melayang pelan, mulai menumpuk memenuhi jalanan.

Senyum ceria tanpa beban, kepolosan yang menyiratkan begitu banyak ketulusan yang dimiliki Yuki mencekat laring Gin. Akankah dia meninggalkan Yuki begitu saja ? lalu bagaimana dengan Rangiku ? Akankah pilar istana cinta mereka luruh begitu saja hanya karena... Ah, berat bagi Gin untuk meneruskan keluh kesah hati lelahnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tujuanya jelas : kamar.

Disanalah, ia genapkan keluh kesahnya. Biarlah, malam ini juga, Gin harus bisa membunuh perasaanya. Apapun yang akan terjadi...

"Aku belum pernah sefrustasi ini... " desisnya. Ah, sebenarnya Gin pernah sefrustasi itu sebelumnya. Tapi dulu... dulu sekali... masa yang hampir ia lupakan. Yang bahkan menuntunya sampai ke sebuah kejadian, yang melibatkan Rangiku, dan sampai lahirkan Yuki... Ah ! Egonya berontak. Sekali lagi, Gin tau kenyataan ini, tapi ia tak tau harus berbuat apa...

"Kau tau Gin ? " kata Rangiku, "Aku ingat kejadian di masa lalu... " lanjutnya. Rangiku menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Gin.

"Apa kau ingat sepuluh tahun yang lalu ?, " katanya lagi.

"Apa ? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya ?, " balas Gin.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu, "

"Apa hubunganya ?, "

Rangiku menghela nafas perlahan, "Tadinya... " lanjutnya, "Aku ingin marah padamu, tapi kulihat kau sedang banyak masalah, jadi kuurungkan niatku, "

"Kalau mau marah, marah saja. Memang kenapa sayang ?, " Gin tersenyum geli, menatap sang istri.

"Yah... kau tau, dari tadi aku mencium bau yang ganjil di tubuhmu, " kata Rangiku jujur.

"Bau apa ?, "

"Mariyuana ! "

Gin tercengan sesaat, "Mariyuana ? Maksudmu bunga ganja ?, " tanyanya.

"Ya, aku jadi ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, " Rangiku memalingkan wajahnya, "dan entah bagaimana, aku mencium bau bunga ganja lagi di tubuhmu, "

Sialan ! Umpat Gin.

"Ah... " Gin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Jadi kau mencurigaiku ?, " tanyanya.

"Ya, aku mencurigaimu, " tajam suara Rangiku.

"Baiklah, cantik... " tangan kurus Gin terulur, merengkuh tubuh Rangiku, "Nanti aku bisa jelaskan, tapi, jika kau tidak suka bau bunga ganja, ayo kita tutupi baunya dengan bau mani... "

"Dasar... apa yang k... "

Rangiku kalah. Tubuhnya tertawan oleh sang suami. Titik terpeka tubuhnya sudah tertangkap. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak, bahkan tak melawan. Tak ada yang tau adegan setelah itu....

* * *

Gin mengusap peluh terakhir di wajah sang istri. Wajah Rangiku tampak lebih cantik. Rangiku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin Gin sakiti lagi, apalagi untuk hal yang sama. Haruskah wanita sebaik dia merasakan sakitnya ditinggal pergi (lagi ?)

Gin tau, sejak dulu, ia memang selalu menjadi laki-laki yang tak pernah punya pendirian. hatinya serapuh buliran indah salju.

Rangiku menggeliat manja di pelukan Gin. Malam itu terlampau dingin memang.

Gin hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Maka, perlahanpun -meski ia tak pernah menginginkanya- Gin beringsut. Disibakkanya selimut tebal yang menyelubungi mereka, dan ia bangkit. Gin memaksa agar perasaanya mati, ia menutup matanya, menutup telinganya, membinasakan hatinya, ia tak ingin melihat, mendengar ataupun merasakan semuanya. Emosinya lebur bersama semua penyesalan yang ia tanam terlampau dalam.

Mata sipit itu mengintip dari celah pintu. Ditatapnya tubuh Rangiku yang tak terbalut apapun, terbaring sendirian. Senyum yang (sama sekali) tidak ikhlas melengkung sempurna di bibir Gin. Kini Gin merasa menjadi orang lain. Orang lain di masa lalu, yang mencampakkan sang kekasih dalam kenistaan karena dirudung frustasi tak berujung.

"Maafkan aku Rangiku, selamat tinggal, " bisiknya lirih, berharap udara beku malam itu mau menyampaikanya di mimipi indah Rangiku.

* * *

Dingin... terlalu dingin. Jemari kurus Gin kaku dalam udara beku ini. Bibirnya membiru menahan hawa dengan suhu se ekstrim ini.

"Maaf ya, " katanya lemah, menatap salju-salju yang melayang perlahan ke bawah. Udara di luar sana bukan udara yang mudah ditaklukan.

_Anata wa itsudemo..._

Ada melodi yang teramat akrab bergaung lembut di gendang telinga Gin. Terasa di simponikan buliran salju itu. Melodi lamat-lamat yang datang dan pergi sekejap. Seperti kembang api.

_Atashi yuki saki wo..._

_Tsugezu ni kieseru... doushitte ?_

Melodi bertempo cepat, tapi datang dan pergi dan bergema begitu halus, menghancur leburkan isi kepala Gin.

Melodi yang meyiratkan segala kerinduan. Gin terjepit di dalamnya. Melodi itu semakin merasuki jiwanya, semakin meracuninya. Semakin cepat, disimponikan oleh langit yang benar-benar beku. Pikiran Gin berantakan, Gin ingin menghentikanya, tapi sedikitpun ia tak sanggup. Raganya tak kuat. Ia terjebak. Dingin.... sakit... Melodi itu semakin meracuninya... tidak... tidak...

Nafas Gin semakin berat, ia berlari, tersaok diantara belantara salju yang menjadi tempat tujuanya. Dingin membekamnya, sunyi menyekapnya. Gin terbunuh oleh 'Fuyu no Hanabi'. Melodi itu adalah hukuman untuknya. Ia takkan pernah bisa lari dari nasib...

**Dalam Luka, terucap doa**

**Untuk diriku, langitmu di masa lalu**

**Yang luruhkan pendar redup angan dalam kesakitan**

**Rotasikan segala kebohongan dalam poros semu kehidupan**

**Aku bawa nestapa berwujudkan cinta**

**Aku bawa pilu bermelodikan rindu**

**Untukmu**

**Aku ingin mati, dalam sejarah silam berpilar air mata**

**Dan disanalah**

**Dalam jazad matiku, kuharap kau temukan bahagia**

Angin berhembus perlahan. Bayangan sosok-sosok di atas bangunan itu semakin nyata terlihat, meski salju mengaburkan pandangan Gin nyaris seluruhnya.

Si pucat melirik arlojinya, tepat tengah malam.

"Ichimaru ingkar, " kata si rambut toska.

"Tenang Nel, lihat " si rambut biru menunjuk ke bawah anak tangga. Awan tipis menutupi cahaya bulan perlahan. Tapi rambut keperakan seorang pria yang ada di bawah tangga itu tetap memantulkan cahaya samar.

"Lihat, dia datang, " si rambut keemasan berkata datar sembari menaikkan kerah bajunya semakin keatas.

"Aku kembali teman-teman, " bisik Gin. Bibinya nyaris menjadi es, tapi masih bisa tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Baik Gin maupun para penjahat diatas gedung itu sama-sama diam untuk sesaat. Sampai si rambut biru yang pertamakali bersuara parau, "Nice fake ! "

Deg ! Pupil mata Gin mengecil seketika.

_Tama ni miseru, hontou no emi, atashi wo doushitai no ? Doko e yukitai... Nan ni naritai... Aisareru kotoba kowai dake..._

Melodi itu masih bergaung, seirama dengan jantung Gin yang menyuarakan ketakutan.

Pisau itu mengkilap. Tidak... Gin, kau menggali lubang kuburanmu sendiri !!!

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK !!!!! " Jeritan menggema. Rangiku yang berada jauh dri tempat itu cepat-cepat menyibakkan selimutnya. Ah, suaminya tak ada di sampingya. Deg ! Deg ! Deg ! Suara ketakutan... melodi kematian...

...

Lihat, salju putih bersih itu kini darah, yang menyiarkan anyir pengkhianatan.

Sementara itu, melodi kematian itu masih berdenting mesra bersama salju yang melayang turun... Meninggalkan seorang Rangiku yang terduduk tanpa daya di tempat tidurnya... yang mulai merasakan ada hawa kematian di tubuh sang suami.... entah dimana...

* * *

To be continued...

A/N : Maaf ya, bikin para reader penasaran tentang lanjutanya. mungkin akan banyak dugaan-dugaan yang nggak-nggak, misalnya Gin beneran mati apa masih idup dll. hehehe...

Balas revier 'Kisah sang penulis muda' bentar ya...

Sil : Ehmm... sebelumnya kami bertiga ucapkan terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya buat yang udah setia ngereview, baik yang memuji, ngasih saran, kritik dan lain-lain... thanks bangetttt~~~

Diamond : YupZ, ada pesen nih dari si Silver buat...

Sil : Bakka, gua desene kaleee !

Diamond : Coir, kirain setan...

Sil : asem lu ngatain !

Diamond : Yupz, yang pertama buat...**Astalavisbay **, terimakasih atas pujianya, memang fic ini seperti puisi... hehehe... (Maaf tidak bisa bahasa malaysia)

Emerald : Nimbrung boleh ga Minna ?

Sil + Diamond : GAK !

Gubbrrrakkk

Sil : Yosh, berikutnya reviewnya **AshouDan Zimmer**... wah, pereview setia yang selalu ngasih koreksi-koreksi penting nih... Arigatou Nii-san... story-story dikau juga selalu menjadi inspirasi buat kami (Baca : Buat aku), hue he he...

Diamond : Huh... -tepuk jidad-

Sil : Tyuz** Nahoko Morinozuka**, thanks juga pujianya, dan dukung terus pair GinRan ! Yeah !

Diamond : Kampanye Mbak ?

Duagghh !!!

Sil : Nah, terus buat pereview yang sangat setia... anak 8G Spenasix Temanggung, **Maiza** Chayanx, wah, jangan ngamuk gara-gara Aizen jadi tokoh ancurr dong... but, thanks pujianya (baik yang sinis maupun yang manis)... Tenang, aku masih cinta sastra kok walaupun dah permanent di kelas sains, hehehe...

Diamond : -Muncul gaya kuntilanak- terus buat **Ame-chan**, Hehehe, GinRan emang keren sih... dan terusanya juga banyak kan ?

Sil : sok kenal !

Diamond : Emang kenal kok !

Sil : Knalan dmana ?

Diamond : Di fic akatsuki mu !

Sil : O, iya, ya... -gaya blo`onya Brapandi-

Gubbrrakk...

Emerald : Ikut bacain boleh kan ?

Sil : Bacain aja sisanya ! Oia, titip pesen buat Someone ku ya ! -ngacir-

Emerald : Woy, Sil, lu mao kmanah ???

Diamond : Aku ngikut Sil ya... daahhh...

Emerald : Lu gila... Woi ! Woi ! Bakka !

Diamond : Lu yang bakka ! -ngacirr-

Emerald : Asem ! yaudahlah... Ni Sil mau balas reviewnya **mss Dhyta**, pereview setia yang ngasih pengaruh positif buat otaknya si Sil, hehehe (jujur nih...). kata Sil : thanks banget. lain kali biar dkasih bocoran cerita lagi ma Silver, hehehe... -senyum manis- tapi, kita bertiga sbenernya juga ga punya bayangan apa-apa soal anaknya si Matsu... -bloon mode-

Dan pecinta GinRan yang ngasih banyak inspirasi,** sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol,** nih ya, aku ceritain, Sil suka bangedd ma story GinRan mu, jadi... (percuma diceritain, Sil udah cerita sendiri lewat reviewnya) hehehe...

Untuk **Niar**, Buat bocoran Sil itu emang hobi ngelantur, jadi jangan salahin kalo ceritanya juga gitu...

Terus, buat** Black-Cat-Yoruichi**, yang pertamakali kasih koreksi tentang penulisan, dan selalu setia review dan nunggu datengnya next chapter yang ga pernah beres karena authornya sedeng semua hahaha -dihantam yang punya story- akhirnya kamu tau kan kmana si Gin... hehehe, pokoknya big thanks buat dirimu ^^

Next, ada review dari **Naara Akira** yang katanya bosan mengembarai fandom Naruto dan akhirnya nyasar ke fic gaje bin mesum ini... ini memang fic pertamanya si Silver (dengan kita sebagai pendukung sekaligus asisten yang juga hobi nulis (baca : Budak) nya...). Dan kita bertiga juga cinta mati sama pair ini, ^^

**uchiha_uzumakiiiii**, hmmm.... yang bikin aja pernah sempet mewek, apalagi yang baca... hehehe... fic ini emang indah (baca : Ancur)

**hinamori14137 yoriko** fic ini kan labelnya 'gaje bin mesum' jadi emang dewasa banget, hehe, sorry, sorry, tapi rated nya udah M kan ?

Next, ada dari **byakuya_445930 **... euh, yang nulis males, jadi emang typ chap isinya dikit...

Buat **catsearchtheidea **.... ya ampun, thanks pujianya... ratednya udah M kan sekarang ? hehe... (idenya Diamond tuh !)

Next... ada review masuk dari **NaMizu no Mai**...Waw, ga penasaran lagi khan ? Hehe, tapi ngebaca kisah ini malah makin penasaran ya ? hahaha... kebiasaanya si Silver tuh !

And, thanks buat penyemangat hidupnya Silver (lebay Mas !) tentu aja, sahabat-sahabatnya terchayanx, **Bellassa Neliel** (Espada dari planet mana nih ?), **Etiexx** ma **Thoushiro** **Bravandy** **limo doank** (Shit, sejak kapan lu ganti nama ? kug ga pake jenang abang segala sih ?)...

And the last, buat anak SPENAMA Temanggung (SMP Lima maksudnya)...

**_You are 'Gin Ichimaru' to Silver forever..._**

Ah, anak Spenama kan banyak, yang mana nih ? Sabodo ah, pokoknya, yang merasa dah jadi 'sahabat'nya seorang FERISSA hehehe..

Yosh, saiia, Sweet Emerald (Atau Sour Emerald ?) mewakili semua kerabat kerja yang bertugas bahu-membahu membuat fic mesum ini mengucapkan terimakasih banyak... Arigatou Minna, dah baca tulisan gag bermoral ni... bye bye~~~ -Ichimaru mode-

...

...

...

Silver : Bakka... ternyata diurai satu persatu coy !

Diamond : Egepe, ntu anak emang... heuh...

r

e

v

i

e

w


	2. Mereka kembali

Yeach ! Mbak Argentum Silver keblinger back again...

Masih dengan story gaje bin mesumnya, Melodi di Belantara Salju -tret teret tet tet- *Digebyurr air orang2 se-pasar*

Yosh, silahkan baca story ini, hehehe,,, ,, ,

Melodi di Belantara salju

By : Argentum Silverchan

Saat sepi mendesirkan kegundahan hati yang semakin larut dalam kenyataan pahit.

Darah yang menyiarkan anyir pengkhianatan, semakin kentara tersangkar dalam realita.

...

Rangiku melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sang anak, melakukan kebiasaan rutinya, membangunkan sang buah hati.

Langkah pertamanya masuk ke ruangan itu disambut dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Mata Rangiku nyaris membulat sempurna menyaksikan kamar Yuki yang tak ada ubahnya dengan kapal terempas badai.

"Yuki ?, " tanyanya, mulai melangkah ke lautan kertas di kamar Yuki. Begitu sesaknya sampai Rangiku tak menyadari gunting tajam diantara kertas-kertas itu.

"Yuki ?, " ulangnya. Tanganya terulur, mencoba menggoyahkan bahu sang anak yang masih terlelap. Tak ada reaksi apa-apa.

Ditariknya selimut sampai sebatas leher Yuki, membiarkanya larut kembali dalam mimpinya. Rangiku takkan memaksa anaknya, lagipula ini hari libur. Udara jadi agak dingin karena salju yang turun semalam. Udara dingin ini juga ikut membekukan pikiran Rangiku. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentang Gin. Yang tersisa hanyalah bau mani dari sendratari kenikmatan mereka semalam. Setelah itu, tentang jeritan di tengan malam, tentang kepergian Gin, tentang semuanya, hanyalah bayangan samar di kepala Rangiku.

Rangiku bangkit, berniat meninggalkan kamar sang anak. Mungkin langkahnya akan terus terayun keluar kamar itu, kalau saja matanya tidak tertuju pada benda yang tergeletak manis di lantai kamar itu. Kertas berbentuk hati yang tidak menonjol diatara kertas-kertas lainya, tapi tampak menarik perhatian Rangiku. Kertas merah muda dengan pita merah yang mengikatnya.

Ada sesuatu yang mencekik laring Rangiku ketika mata birunya menyaksikan isi dari kertas yang ternyata kartu itu.

Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan, Ayah, Ibu...

Love, Yuki Ichimaru ^^

Semoga tambah sayang pada Yuki ya...

Hari ulang tahun pernikahan Rangiku masih beberapa hari lagi, tapi Yuki sudah membuatkan kartu cantik untuknya. Mengertilah Rangiku kenapa kamar Yuki menjelma menjadi kapal tersapu badai kertas.

Untuk apa ucapan selamat ulang tahun pernikahan ? Percuma, Gin sudah tidak ada...

Rangiku terduduk lemas. Ada sapuan sesal di wajahnya. Penyesalan mengapa ia tak bisa menahan Gin pergi malam tadi...

Masih bergaung teriakkan yang Rangiku dengar tadi malam. Ada ingatan yang timbul tenggelam di otaknya.

Bibir Rangiku terkunci. Diletakkanya kartu tadi di tempat semula, lalu ia meninggalkan kamar putrinya tanpa kata-kata.

...

...

...

Jarum pendek di jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Pagi yang beku ini menyulut semangat anak-anak seusia Yuki untuk memulai perang salju. Saat perang penuh kesenangan itu berkecamuk, Rangiku mengerutkan keningnya, mulai curiga karena Yuki belum juga beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Karena, bukan Yuki namanya jika tidak ambil bagian dalam setiap sesi saling melemper bola salju.

"Ya, ampun, anak ini... " keluh Rangiku kesal. Ia kembali ke kamar Yuki untuk mencoba membangunkan anak gadisnya itu.

"Yuki, " panggilnya, "sudah siang, sayang... "

Tangan Rangiku terulur, menggoyahkan tubuh Yuki. Tangan Rangiku tak bisa merasakan suhu tubuh anaknya itu. Saat Rangiku merasa penasaran, sekaligus cemas, ia menarik pundak Yuki. Sosok anaknya itupun tergolek dengan tubuhnya yang hampir sebeku es....

glek ! tenggorokan Rangiku tercekik, tubuhnya menyalju sampai ia membisu untuk sepersekian detik. Otaknya sulit untuk mencerna apa yang ia saksikan dengan kedua matanya. Anaknya...

...

...

...

Nafas Rangiku hampir putus saat ia berlari, mencoba menyejajari langkah para perawat rumah sakit yang berpakaian putih. Pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Para perawat itu meringkus tubuh mungil Yuki, membawanya ke ruangan berlantai dingin itu.

Jemarin lentik Rangiku tak bisa berhenti menyeka matanya yang basah.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Nyonya ?, " suara lembut seorang pria terdengar, membuat Rangiku spontan mengangkat wajahnya yang tenggelam dalam tangis. Pandanganya kabur. Tapi samar-samar, nampaklah sosok yang sudah tak asing itu.

Rambut oranye khas dan wajah tirus yang teramat tampan.

"Ichi... go ?, " tanya Rangiku. Sosok berpakaian serba putih itu tersenyum.

"Tenang, kau tampak sangat depresi, " katanya geli.

"Kau dokter yang akan mengampu anakku ?, " tanya Rangiku, masih dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat.

"Ya. Yah, nanti kita bisa ngobrol lebih banyak lagi, tapi sekarang, ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, " Dokter muda bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu melempar senyum lembutnya, dan melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruangan, meninggalkan Rangiku seorang diri.

...

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya, segan bertatap dengan Rangiku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuki ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku dulu, ada yang mau aku tunjukkan, " kata Ichigo pelan.

"Kau bisa jelaskan sedikit saja, aku mohon... Yuki kenapa ?... " Rangiku berjalan lebih cepat, mencoba menyejajari langkah Ichigo. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum pahit, menelan semua kata-kata yang ingin diucapkanya pada Rangiku.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Bau obat yang khas menyeruak. Rumah sakit karakura yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat Rangiku lebih bisa berpikir jernih. Ia duduk di depan Ichigo, mencoba menanyakan kembali bagaimana keadaan anaknya.

"Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana, " kata Ichigo ragu.

"Mulailah dari hal yang paling simpel, " jawab Rangiku kesal.

"Kata Ayahku, sekita setengah tahun yang lalu, Yuki juga masuk rumah sakit... "

"Ya, memang, " potong Rangiku tidak sabar.

"Yuki memang ada masalah dengan ginjal dan paru-parunya. tapi sekarang, aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya, dan..." Ichigo tampak gelisah. Sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Rangiku bisa melihat kegelisahan itu lewat mata bening Ichigo yang selalu menyiratkan kebaikan hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja... " bisik Rangiku.

"Ada kemungkinan Yuki akan koma untuk waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Kami juga harus segera melakukan transfusi darah secepatnya, "

"tapi... " sela Rangiku, "darah Yuki hanya cocok dengan Ayahnya... tapi sekarang Ayahnya... " Rangiku terkesiap dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ada ingatan yang mencekiknya, membuatnya teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Itu bukan masalah, Nyonya... " kata Ichigo, "Tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan... "

"Apa itu ?, "

"Aku sempat bertanya pada Ayahku yang dulu pernah menangani Yuki. Katanya, kesehatan Yuki memang tidak beres sejak ia masih dalam kandungan, " kata Ichigo.

"Eh ? Sejak dalam kandungan ?, " Rangiku terkejut. Sejak dalam kandungan... Rangiku hampir tak mengingat masa-masa itu...

"Iya sih... " Ichigo menggaruk kepala oranye nya, "Sekarang, apa yang terjadi saat kau mengandungnya ? "

Deg !!!

"Kau tidak merokok kan ? minum sake ? atau semacamnya... "

"Tidak... " Rangiku menunduk, "Saat aku mengandung Yuki, aku memang punya masalah dengan perasaan. Bisa dibilang, saat itu aku depresi, cemas, sedih... Bu Unohana memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku tidak memperhatikan kesehatanku juga. Dia memaksaku untuk tidak bekerja berat, tapi aku tida memperdulikanya... " tangan rangiku mengepal di pangkuanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Berarti kau juga salah... " kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ichigo membekas terlampau dalam di hati kecil Rangiku. Andai Yuki bukan hasil perkosaan... andai waktu itu Gin terus ada di sisinya....

"Tapi... " Kata Ichigo kemudian, "Aku akan mengusahakan kesembuhan anakmu, "

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, " kata Rangiku pelan.

"Tapi, tentu tidak gratis, " Rangiku mendongak ketika Ichigo mencolek pelan bahunya, "Kau harus membayarnya dengan sesuatu, " kata dokter tampan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas akan hal itu, Ichigo. Berapapun yang mau pasti akan kubayar... "

"Bukan, " sela Ichigo, "Bukan uang yang aku minta. Tapi... " kalimat Ichigo menggantung. Rangiku melihat tangan Ichigo memutar kunci laci, dan perlahan dari dalam laci itu, Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu... " desis Rangiku. Senyum Ichigo mengembang, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan, membuat rangiku terpancing untuk tersenyum juga. Foto itu...

"Kau... "

"Sebagai bayaranya, aku minta kau dan Kak Gin mau datang ke pesta pernikahanku dengan Rukia ! "

Tawa keduanya hampir meledak bersama.

"Rukia ? Putri tunggal Pak Byakuya kan ? Jadi kau pria beruntung yang mendapatkan hatinya ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Ya, tentu. Perjalanan cinta kami benar-benar heboh. Perlu lebih dari ratusan galon darah, keringat dan air mata untuk mendapat restu ayahnya Rukia yang keras itu, huh ! " Rangiku tertawa oleh gerutuan Ichigo yang terdengar lucu. Sesaat ia melupakan masalahnya. Hanya tawa yang dapat membuat kedamaian walau hanya sekilas.

"Ceritakan dong, " Kata Rangiku, tersenyum ceria. Terkesan dibuat-buat memang, tapi senyum itu juga tidak menunjukan kegelisahan hatinya secara total.

"Hmm... kau tau kan aku melanjutkan sekolahku di Jerman. Disanalah aku kenal Rukia, " kata Ichigo, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jerman ? Oh, ya, aku ingat, kau tau, Izuru juga meneruskan di luar negeri, tepatnya di Belanda, kalau Isane, dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran di Korea... Aku jadi ingat saat kalian masih SMU. Bersama Renji juga kan ?, "

"Yah, Renji sih sekarang tidak kemana-mana. Dia melanjutkan sekolahnya ke universitas di Tokyo di jurusan Farmasi, "

"Benarkah ? dia hebat ya... "

"lalu, kak Shuuhei bagaimana ? Kalau teman-teman yang lain ?... "

Sesaat dunia Rangiku beralih. Ada yang menyamarkan kegundahanya untuk sesaat, tapi itu cukup... Ia begitu menikmati kesakitan yang selama ini ia alami. Tapi kini baru Rangiku sadari, ada sesuatu yang lebih mendamaikan hati selain memendam semua resah. Yaitu ... entahlah... Rangiku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal itu.

...

Pintu ruangan Yuki terbuka perlahan, sosok itu -wanita lembut berambut cokelat, bermata teduh- masuk dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati.

"Rangiku... " panggilnya lirih, membuat Rangiku mengangkat wajahnya yang tertelungkup di tepi tempat tidur Yuki.

"Kalian ?, "

"Hai, bagaimana keadaan anakmu ?, " tanya Miyako -si cantik berambut cokelat itu-

"Kritis juga... " jawab Rangiku, terdengar pasrah.

"Yah... sabar saja ya, " sambung seorang pria tampan. Jika dilihat sekilas, wajah pria ini tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah dokter Ichigo, hanya saja lebih dewasa. Raut wajah yang mendamaikan bila dipandang.

"Miyako akan menemanimu hari ini, " kata Kaien -pria tadi-

"Menemaniku ? Bagaimana dengan anak kalian ?, " Rangiku mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu kan bukan masalah besar, Rangiku, " kata Miyako lembut.

Sreeekkk.... tirai putih yang membatasi kamar Yuki dengan kamar di sampingnya -yang kebetulan kosong- terbuka, dan wajah tampan itu menjenguk. Ichigo.

"kami ada masalah. Persediaan darah yang cocok dengan Yuki habis. kami rasa tidak ada pilhan lain selain transfusi dari orang yang darahnya cocok, " kata Ichigo. bagai pukulan telak bagi Rangiku mendengar berita itu.

"Tapi... hanya darah suamiku yang cocok, " katanya, tercekat.

"Lalu ?, "

"Suamiku... suamiku tidak ada... dia... " tubuh Rangiku terasa limbung.

"Nyonya Rangiku, kami tidak ada pilihan lain... " kata Ichigo pelan. Rangiku tertunduk, ia menelan kalimat yang hendak dikatakanya pada Ichigo. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"A... akan kuusahakan, Ichigo, tidak apa-apa... " kata Rangiku akhirnya.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Semoga kita bisa mendapat darah sebelum lusa, karena, kalau tidak Yuki akan... "

"ya, aku tau, " potong Rangiku. Wajah muramnya semakin kentara, seakan waktu telah mengikis ketegaran hatinya selama ini. Rangiku mengalihkan pandanganya ke jendela, melihat salju yang menghampar. Langit beku seolah berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut, membawa pesan dari surga.

"Rangiku... " Miyako hampir membuka mulutnya, tapi buru-buru ditahan oleh Rangiku.

"Aku... aku ingin menyendiri dulu... Maafkan aku ya... " ia berbisik lirih, kakinya mulai terangkat, dan bangkit meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ada sapuan sesal di wajahnya. Sesal yang teramat dalam...

...

Rangiku tak peduli pada dingin yang mulai merayapi kulit putihnya. Mata birunya menyapu habis langit yang berbisik parau, menyuarakan keangkuhan malam dalam diam. Langkahnya tak berhenti, sampai angin membawanya sampai di balkon yang berada tepat diatas aliran sungai Karakura yang mulai membeku.

Ditatapnya sungai yang selalu nampak jernih di musim panas itu. Kini aliran itu mati, menjelma menjadi padang es. Tak peduli malam yang semakin larut, Rangiku masih menjadikan sungai itu sebagai tambatan pandangan. Rangiku tak bisa mengerti akan perasaanya. Ia gelisah, tapi tidak seperti gelisah, ia khawatir, tapi entah apa yang dikhawatirkanya...

"Uuh... " Rangiku mendegar desahan yang meluncur dari bibir seseorang. Dilihatnya anak kecil yang berjalan menyeret kakinya yang membatu karena dingin yang terlampau ekstrim. anak itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganya, berharap dapat menciptakan kehangatan dari gesekan itu.

Rangiku menatap si kecil yang kira-kira seusia dengan Yuki itu. Celana jeans lusuh tampak sedikit lebih panjang daripada kaki jenjang anak itu, tubuh mungilnya terbalut jaket yang tak kalah lusuh. ia semakin terseok, membuat Rangiku tidak tega. Dipandanginya anak itu. Rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan, hanya saja agak kusam. Langkah anak itu semakin dekat, dekat, dekat...

Deg ! Ada darah segar yang mengucur membanjiri wajahnya, membuat Rangiku merinding melihatnya. Ada aura aneh yang menyatu dan mulai merasuki pori-pori Rangiku. Langkah anak itu semakin dekat, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Rasa itu semakin nyata...

Semakin dekat, Rangiku bisa melihat wajah si anak yang sepucat mayat, membiru karena dingin. ia juga bisa mencium bau darah yang terasa menusuk, ketika anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan mata emerald-nya yang tajam, tapi indah, menguatkan kesan manis pada wajah lucunya. Jujur, Rangiku belum pernah melihat wajah setampan ini.

Jemari kurus anak itu bergerak, mengusap cucuran darah yang mengalir perlahan di pipinya, membuat Rangiku semakin merinding dan sesak oleh rasa takut. Mata emerald manis anak itu beradu sesaat dengan mata Rangiku, tapi itu adalah tatapan dasyat yang melumpuhkan Rangiku seketika itu. Bukan karena ketampanan yang luar biasa itu, tapi karena tatapan itu seolah memaksa Rangiku untuk masuk ke dunianya...

Senyum dari bibir tipis itu melengkung. Pupil mata Rangiku mengecil drastis, ada rasa takut yang menyeruak. Anak ini bukan manusia ! Ia memperkosa batin Rangiku, memaksanya untuk berdiri dalam ketakutan. Anak serupa mayat hidup itu mengangkat tanganya, dengan jari telunjuk mengarak tepat di wajah Rangiku, ia berkata serak, "Dia masih... hidup... "

...

Untuk sepersekian detik, Rangiku masih bingung menatap anak ini. Aneh, Rangiku merasa tidak asing dengan wajah ini. ia seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat... di masa yang teramat jauh...

"Au.. " pekik Rangiku ketika cahaya silau memancar, menimpa matanya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat, dan ia mendengar seseorang berteriak kecil, "Rangiku !, "

"Shiba ?, " tanya Rangiku terkejut, melihat Kaien.

"Sedang apa kau disana ? Yuki semakin kritis, " katanya sembari mematikan senter yang tadi dibawanya. Rangiku masih sulit mencerna apa yang dikatakan pria ini, seolah ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan, sesuatu yang mendadak hilang dari ingatanya. Oh, ya, anak yang tadi !

"Shiba, mana anak kecil yang tadi ?, " Rangiku memutar badanya, tapi ia tak melihat apapun, bagai tersadar dari hipnotis.

"Anak kecil yang mana ? kau sendirian tadi, " kata Kaien bingung.

"Mustahil, dia ada di sini bersamaku... "

"Ayo !, " mendadak Kaien menarik tangan Rangiku dengan cepat. Sebuah sentakan tak terdunga yang membuat Rangiku terkejut dan tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kakinya yang berada tepat diatas tangga -yang menghubungkan balkon rumah sakit itu dengan tanah di tepi sungai- tergelincir oleh licinya es. Flat shoes yang dipakainya membuatnya semakin sulit mempertahankan keseimbanganya. Rangiku jatuh, terseret licinya lantai anak tangga itu.

"Aaaahhh... "

"Rangiku ! "

Sekilas, kesadaran Rangiku seperti akan habis karena rasa sakit akibat tulang-tulangnya tersaruk paksa, sampai ada seseorang yang menahan tangan Rangiku, membuat tubuhnya terbanting ke bawah. Dan orang itu -Rangiku tidak tau siapa dia- memeluk tubuh Rangiku yang terasa remuk, juga melindunginya dari dingin angin malam. Kaki Rangiku berusaha menapak di tumpukan salju di bawahnya, tapi sakit.

Perlahan, ada suara samar yang membuatnya merinding, "Aku rasa kakimu patah... "

Rangiku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu...

...

Bau obat menyengat, memaksa Rangiku membuka matanya.

"... Dasar bodoh... " seseorang berkata di luar sana, "Tapi untunglah aku bisa menahan tubunya meski kakinya jadi terkilir, " suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi Rangiku.

Tirai kamar Rangiku terbuka, dan masuklah dua orang, Kaien dan Miyako, "Kau baik-baik saja ?, " tanya Miyako.

"Aku baik baik saja... Kaien, maaf ya yang tadi malam... " jawab Rangiku pelan.

"Semalam ? Maksudmu... "kalimat Kaien disambar cepat oleh Rangiku.

"Maafkan aku... kau yang menolongku waktu aku jatuh dari tangga kan ? Aku merasa bersalah pada Miya... "

"Omong kosong, " potong Kaien, "Bukan aku yang menolongmu, "

"lalu... "

"Ada orang lain, dan kau takkan tau siapa dia... "

Srekk... tirai terbuka, membuat Rangiku tidak sempat berkata-kata. Tenggorokanya tersumbat saat melihat wajah itu, wajah yang membuatnya gundah. Pria yang teramat dicintainya...

"Gin... " suaranya sedikit rendah. Jika kaki kirinya tidak dibelenggu perban, mungkin Rangiku akan melompat memeluknya.

"kau baik-baik saja, kan ?, " tanya Gin, tersenyum menyebalkan. Jadi suara yang didengar Rangiku barusan adalah suara Gin...

"Kau... "

"Ssstt.. " desis Gin pelan, "Lebih baik kau diam dulu, aku mau bicara, " lanjutnya.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu ya, Miyako menungguku, " kata Kaien cepat-cepat, lalu pergi. Bahkan rangiku tak menyadari kepergianya. Matanya begitu terpaku pada sosok berwajah tirus yang dibingkai rambut perak ini. Suaminya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Yuki?, " tanya Rangiku lirih.

"Tenang, " wajah dan suara Gin menenangkan, "Dia baik-baik saja, "

"Kukira kau sudah mati, aku takut, " Rangiku tertunduk. Diam sesaat di antara mereka.

"Aku memang sudah mati waktu itu. Tapi Tuhan yang membangkitkanku kembali, "

"Jangan bicara sok mesra, " protes Rangiku.

Angir berhembus pelan, menggoyahkan kerai yang melapisi jendela kaca. Di luar sana, salju memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan indahnya. Hawa dingin yang menyusup ke kulit takkan terasa bagi Rangiku kini.

"Maaf, aku merasa bodoh, " kata Gin. Rangiku melihat jemarinya saling beradu, perlambangan gelisah yang begitu dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam itu ? Apa gara-gara anak buah Aizen bebas dari penjara setelah sepuluh tahun, kau dengan seenaknya meninggalkan anak dan istrimu lagi ? Kau membuatku muak ! aku benci kau yang seperti itu, " kalimat yang terucap mulus dari bibir Rangiku tak sedetikpun membuat Gin bergeming. Ia masih dengan posenya yang tadi, juga senyumnya yang tadi.

"Kau takkan mengerti sampai kau merasakanya sendiri. Posisi terjepit yang kualami, " jawab Gin.

"Aku mengerti, aku mencintaimu belasan tahun lamanya. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Hal yang teramat pahit sampai akhirnya narkotik jadi jalan pelarian yang paling praktis !, "

"Bukan ! " sangkal Gin cepat, "Kau jangan menuduh ! Aku tak pernah menyentuh barang haram itu lagi sejak aku berpisah dengan Aizen !"

"Sudah kuduga dari dulu, kalau kau dan Aizen memang ada hubungan lain. Meski kau bilang kau benci dia, tapi... "

"Kalau aku mengaku, apa kau akan puas ?, " sela Gin.

"Tidak... maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu, aku hanya emosi karena kau pergi lagi. Aku emosi karena... " Ada ingatan aneh melintas sesaat di benak Rangiku. Mata birunya menyipit.

"Anak kecil semalam... " desisnya, tanpa sadar.

"Eh ? apa ?, " tanya Gin.

"Ada anak kecil, berlumuran darah... dia bilang kau masih hidup... siapa dia, aku... aku merasa pernah melihatnya si suatu tempat, tapi aku lupa..."

"Rangiku, kau mebuatku merinding, " kata Gin, "Yang kau lihat itu bukan manusia, "

Glek ! Rangiku meneguk ludahnya.

"Apa kau ingat, sekitar sebelah utara Rumah sakit ini dekat sungai dulu adalah rel kereta api ?, "

"Ya, aku ingat... tapi sekarang sudah dibongkar dan dibangun menjadi rumah sakit ini. Kenapa ?, " Rangiku bingung.

tatapan mata Gin berubah menjadi angker.

"Putri Aizen melarikan diri dari rumah semejak tau pekerjaan ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama sahabatnya yang bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Mereka berdua terlindas kereta api saat melintasi rel itu dulu. Aizen hampir depresi karena mayat anaknya tak ditemukan dimanapun. Yang ditemukan hanya mayat anak laki-laki bernama Toushiro itu, tenggelam dalam keadaan mengenaskan di dasar sungai, "

Bulu kuduk Rangiku berdiri.

"Tempat tenggelam mayat Toushiro berada di bawah balkon rumah sakit yang kau datangi tadi malam... "

"Nama yang tak asing bagiku. kalau tidak salah Toushiro adalah wakil Jepang dalam olimpiade matematika dan fisika ke Austria dulu... berita kematianya menghebohkan kota, sesaat setelah berita ditangkapnya jaringan pengedar narkotik Karakura... pantas, aku merasa mengenal anak itu... " jemari Rangiku bergetar. Wajah tampan anak tadi malam masih menguasai otaknya dan membuatnya timbul tenggelam dalam ketakutan.

"Aku pernah bertemu dan ngobrol dengan Toushiro dulu... dia sebal padaku. Makanya, Tuhan mengirimnya tadi malam untuk membawa pesan dari akhirat, " Gin tertawa kecil, mencairkan suasana.

"Sebaiknya cepatlah sembuh, Yuki pasti menantikan kesembuhanmu juga. Kata Kurosaki, Yuki sudah melampaui masa kritisnya, " Gin tersenyum, senyum dan nada bicara yang mendamaikan.

"Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja... " jawab Rangiku pelan, "Kau jangan cemas... "

"Kakimu hanya terkilir, bukan patah, kau akan cepat sembuh. Aku sudah menelpon Bu Unohana supaya ia mengirimimu obat. Sekarang ini Bu Unohana sedang ada di Tokyo, " Gin menyibakan tirai jendela, membiarkan aroma musim dingin meyeruak. Embun yang tergantung di kaca jendela bersinar anggun serasi dengan matahari.

"Yah... terimakasih... " kata Rangiku lemah. Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan...

"Oh, ya, aku kemari cuma ingin bilang... " Gin berjalan ke arah Rangiku, "... Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang kesepuluh... " Gin mengecup pelan bibir istrinya. Rangiku tersenyum, "Aku lupa, ternyata hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita... "

...

"Ayah... Yuki minta dibelikan harmonika... " pinta Yuki. Tubuhnya tergolek tanpa daya di kasur rumah sakit. Tanganya tersambung dengan selang infus.

"Ya, nanti ayah belikan, tenang saja, sayang... " jawab Gin lembut, membelai rambut perak sang anak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemari-kemarin Ayah kemana ? Ayah tidak bersama Yuki kemarin..."

Obat dalam infus menetes satu persatu, mengalir ke tubuh Yuki. Gin terdiam untuk sekian detik, mata sipitnya menatap sang buah hati. Batinya seolah berkata, Kau takkan pernah tau apa yang ada dalam perasaan ayahmu ini...

"Ayah banyak pekerjaan sayang, ayah selesaikan sekaligus agar ayah masih punya banyak waktu untuk menemanimu, " jawabnya. Jawaban klise yang menutup total kebohongan.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu... " jawab Yuki ceria. Bahkan dalam keadaan sakit sekalipun, meski kulitnya pucat, bibirnya membiru, tubuh terpasung selang dan obat, tak ada alasan untuk tidak menampakkan wajah cerianya. Persis Ibunya...

"Syukurlah, kalau kau masih bisa tersenyum..."

...

Hari-hari seperti berlari terlalu cepat. Yuki merenggangkan tubuh mungilnya, seharian tidur memang memaksa otot-ototnya menjadi kaku.

"Selamat tinggal rumah sakit, aku pulang hari ini !, " katanya ceria. Kakinya yang telanjang berpijak pada lantai keramik tanpa peduli hawa dingin yang semakin ekstrim di pertengahan musim dingin ini.

Eh ? Yuki mengerutkan kening melihat sang Ayah yang bersila dengan tenang di lantai, beralaskan karpet kecil yang tak seberapa tebal, ia berkutat dengan laptop nya.

"Katanya pekerjaan Ayah sudah selesai semua, untuk apa sibuk di depan laptop begitu, " komentar Yuki.

"Ssstt... ada 'pekerjaan' tidak terduga yang harus Ayah lakukan, dan ini butuh lebih dari seluruh IQ yang Ayah miliki, " kata Gin tanpa melepas pandanganya ke layar.

"Ayah sedang apa sih... " Kali ini Yuki menjulurkan lehernya, mencoba melihat layar. Dilihatnya page Microsoft Word yang disesaki tulisan Times New Roman dengan Size kecil. Yuki tak bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisanya. Tanganya yang masih terhubung infus tak bisa membuatnya leluasa bergerak.

"Kalau dilihat, tulisan itu terdiri dari beberapa alinea, apa itu makalah ?" tanya Yuki.

"Ini cerpen kok, " jawab Gin, membuat Yuki tertawa lepas.

"Ayah membuat cerpen ? Wah, memang itu butuh lebih dari seluruh IQ yang Ayah miliki ! hahaha... " tawanya.

Gin tersenyum, kali ini ia menatap sang anak, "Pekerjaan sastra memang sangat mustahil bagi ayah yang sangat amat tidak berbakat ini. Tapi, ada satu sisi di hati Ayah yang sangat menuntut untuk menumpahkan emosi dalam tulisan. Sejelek apapun tulisan itu... "

"Tulisan Ayah memang jelek, apa bagusnya ?, " Yuki menjulurkan lidahnya, "Paling-paling gagal total, " cibirnya lagi.

"Memang, ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi infusmu akan dilepas dan kita akan pulang, jadi sebaiknya Yuki tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, " kata Gin, kembali menghadap layar. Jemari kurusnya mengetik dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

"Oke deh, Ayah Yuki memang pandai mengelak, " cibir Yuki.

"Bukan mengelak sayang, Ayah serius kok, " kata Gin. Ia menoleh ke arah anaknya, lalu kembali ke layar.

Hanya sebentar saja, sebuah obrolan ringan yang sangat berarti bagi Gin. Yuki memiliki semacam kemampuan untuk membaca hati ayahnya, Gin tau hal itu meski Yukipun tak menyadarinya. Kemampuan kecil yang Tuhan anugrahkan, sebagai ganti karena Gin pernah meninggalkanya saat Ia masih bayi dulu. Seakan, Tuhan ingin Yuki selalu tau kegundahan ayahnya itu. Keadilan yang luar biasa....

...

_Lembar-lembar daun yang menjelma menjadi cokelat keemasan mulai memenuhi sepanjang jalan ke arah taman, tempat yang paling menarik untuk dikunjungi setiap musim gugur. Juga musim gugur ini, dalam udara yang sudah sedikit hangat, Gin menuntun anaknya ke taman, bermain-main dengan daun yang berguguran._

_Yuki kecil saat itu tertawa-tawa senang, kaki mungilnya yang bersepatu mungil berlari-lari, mengikuti langkah ayahnya, memasuki jalan panjang berpaving yang di kanan kirinya merupakan tanah lapang luas dengan pohon-pohon besar untuk peneduh._

_Suasana ramai begitu terasa, membuat Yuki tidak sabar lagi. Tubuh mungilnya melesat begitu saja, melewati pohon oak besar dan berlari mengamuk angin tanpa ampun._

_Tawanya lepas, membuat Gin terkikik geli. Diikutinya sang buah hati dengan sabar._

_Di usianya yang baru empat tahun itu, Ia sudah begitu lincah. Bagaimana mungkin Gin tega meninggalkan dia waktu dulu? Dia anugrah besar yang lahir karena keadilan Tuhan, bukan aib yang dijadikan hukuman untuk kebiadabanya di masa lalu._

_"Ayah ?, " panggil Yuki. Gin tersentak dengan panggilan yang tiba-tiba itu. Didekatinya sang anak. Gin berjongkok agar kepalanya sejajar dengan Yuki._

_"Ayah aneh, memikirkan apa, Yah ?, " tanyanya polos. Gin menggeleng. Ia hanya berkata dengan lembut, "Tidak memikirkan apa-apa sayang, "_

_"Ayah sedang sedih, " kata Yuki lagi._

_"Ayah tidak sedih, Ayah sedang senang, " jawab Gin, agak kaget._

_"Mata Ayah tidak bilang begitu ! Ayah bohong, Ayah sedang sedih, " tuding Yuki lagi._

_"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ?, " Gin menarik lengan anaknya, mengajaknya duduk di_

_rerumputan. Di keteduhan bayangan pohon besar Ia bersila, lalu memangku anaknya._

_"Tidak tau, pokoknya Ayah sedang sedih, " jawab Yuki pelan._

_"Apa kau tau kenapa Ayah sedih ?, " pancing Gin lagi._

_"Mungkin karena Yuki ?, " kata Yuki lagi. Gaya polos yang tepat sasaran. Daun-daun cokelat keemasan menaburi mereka berdua. Gin merasa aneh dengan kalimat anaknya. Ikatan batin yang mengerikan. Jika kemampuan Yuki terus ada sampai Ia besar nanti, apa yang dapat Gin perbuat ? Yuki akan tau darimana Ia lahir.... dan Ia juga pasti tau kebejatan sang Ayah ini..._

_"Yuki tau apa yang sedang Ayah pikirkan ?, " tanya Gin. Matanya menatap lekat sang anak._

_"Ayah cemas kalau Yuki bisa menebaknya, " jawab Yuki. Cepat, tepat._

_"Kalau sekarang ?, "_

_"Ayah kaget dan heran, "_

_"Bagaimana Yuki bisa tau apa yang Ayah pikirkan ?, "_

_Yuki memalingkan wajahnya, "Kan Yuki sudah bilang, Yuki tidak tau. Mata Ayah yang bilang, " katanya. Gin menarik tubuh mungil Yuki, mengajaknya berbaring di rumput, menatap awan._

_"Langit musim gugur indah ya, " komentar Yuki._

_"Yah... " Gin tersenyum lembut. Ada rasa senang, sedih, cemas, dan masih banyak afeksi lain yang mengganggunya saat itu. Mengusik hatinya, tapi itu merupakan perasaan yang nikmat dirasakan. Gin tak mau terus berbohong, bahkan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia cemburu. Cemburu pada nasib yang digariskan padanya. Itu membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah pada anak dan istrinya..._

_"Yah, pulang yuk, " Yuki menggoyahkan lengan Gin._

_"Baiklah, " Gin mengangkat tubuhnya, mencoba duduk untuk membiarkan darahnya mengalir dengan semestinya._

_"Ayah, musim gugur selalu menjadi musim yang cantik ya... " kata Yuki. Gin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yuki._

_"Tentu, " jawabnya singkat, lalu mengamit tangan mungil anaknya. Mereka berjalan pelan, menyusuri jalan berpaving yang panjang, dimana kanan dan kirinya merupakan pohon-pohon besar yang daunya berwarna cokelat keemasan, berguguran memenuhi jalan itu. Bau khas musim gugur terasa begitu kentara, berbaur dengan atmosfir._

_Langkah mereka pasti, ke arah jalan berpaving yang diselimuti guguran daun keemasan. Jauh, semakin jauh..._

"Ah !, " Gin tersentak, mendadak langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Pandanganya terasa berputar untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau kenapa Gin ?, " tanya Rangiku yang berbaring di sampingnya. Oh, Gin ingat bahwa sekarang ia tidak lagi berada di rumah sakit. Mereka sudah pulang kemarin.

"Entah, mungkin hanya terlalu capek, sampai tidurpun tak bisa pulas, " jawabnya.

Kepalanya terasa amat berat. Mimpi yang aneh, tapi mengguncang hatinya.

"Sudahlah, ini baru jam sepuluh, tidurlah lagi... " kata sang istri menenangkan.

"Aku sudah sulit tidur kalau bangun di tengah malam, kau istirahat saja, Rangiku, " Gin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

Rangiku memandanginya untuk beberapa detik, lalu ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya. Melihat sang suami yang nampak gelisah membuatnya penasaran. Wajah tenang Gin mendadak berubah.

"Ada apa ?, " tanyanya lembut.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu, " sangkal Gin cepat. Rangiku menggeser sedikit badanya lebih dekat dengan Gin.

"Aku akan menemanimu, " katanya manja, menaruh kepalanya ke pundak sang suami.

Gin bergumam lirih, matanya menatap enggan ke semua arah, hanya jemari kurusnya yang menyusuri rambut Rangiku.

"Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi malam ini, " bisik Gin tiba-tiba. Suara angin yang meneror di luar sana terasa semakin keras mengerang.

"Memang. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, " balas Rangiku. Dia tak cukup menangkap isyarat bahaya di mata Gin, sehingga kata-katanyapun lembut, lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Gin menghela nafas sebentar, "Ya, kau bilang apa ?, " katanya kemudian.

"Entah kau akan menganggapnya sebagai kabar bahagia atau sebaliknya, " kata Rangiku kemudian, "A... aku mengandung. Kita akan punya anak lagi !, " kali ini wajah Rangiku memerah senang.

"A... apa kau bilang ?, " Gin menoleh dengan cepat. Wajahnya ekspresi kaget.

"Ya... aku periksa ke dokter kandungan sebelum Yuki keluar dari rumah sakit, maaf tidak memberitahumu, " kata Rangiku.

Gin mengusap rambutnya tanpa menatap Rangiku, "Ini gila ! " umpatnya.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak menganggapnya kabar baik ? Bukankah sebelum kau pergi waktu itu kita melakukan 'itu' ?, " tanya Rangiku, kali ini sirna sorot tatap bahagianya.

"Bu... bukan itu sayang... maaf, tapi, kau tidak mengerti ! Malam ini akan ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, dan itu adalah... "

"AYAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!, " Suara Yuki terdengar melengking nyaring, merusak sepi. Sontak, Gin dan Rangiku terlonjak, langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Pintu kamar mereka digedor tanpa ampun dari luar. Ketika Gin membukanya cepat-cepat, Yuki melompat masuk. seperti kesetanan, dengan tubuh gemetar Ia memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

"Ada apa Yuki ?, " Rangiku panik. Diraihnya tubuh Yuki, meski kakinya masih terpincang.

"A... ada... " Tanpa menunggu sang anak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gin langsung berlari ke kamar Yuki. Yuki berpindah ke pelukan Ibunya.

"Ada apa Sayang ?, " tanya Rangiku cemas.

"Ada... Ada itu... Orang di jendela kamar Yuki, seram, dan membawa pisau, " gemetar, Yuki mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Orang ? Berapa orang ?, " Rangiku mengusap wajah anaknya, mencoba menenangkanya, tapi Yuki semakin ketakutan. Tubuh mungilnya seakan tanpa daya. Ia berlutut di lantai yang dingin. Pucat wajahnya terlihat sangat nyata.

"Yuki, tidak apa-apa sayang, " Diraihnya selembar selimut hangat dan dengan sabar, Rangiku membelitkanya perlahan ke tubuh anaknya, "Tunggu disini sebentar ya Sayang. Tak apa kan kalau Ibu tinggal ?, "

Yuki hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa berkata apapun. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Rangiku bahkan tak pernah menyaksikan Yuki setakut ini. hatinya semakin cemas.

"Ibu akan ke tempat Ayah, tunggu ya Sayang, jangan takut, " Sekilas setelah Rangiku mengucapkan itu, Ia bergegas menyusul Gin.

Langkahnya tak terhalang dingin yang merasuk. Dibukanya kamar Yuki pelan-pelan. Hanya selang beberapa detik, angin dingin langsung menyeruak, mengamuk tubuhnya. Angin itu menyeruak dari jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Dan disana. Tepat di depan jendela itu, terlihatlah empat sosok. Tiga di luar, satu di dalam ruangan. Mereka mematung.

Degg !

Laras pistol yang mengkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan di langit yang membeku mengarah tepat di pelipis salah seorang dari mereka -Lelaki berambut perak yang berada di dalam ruangan-

"Gin ?!, " Rangiku menjerit tertahan. Seorang pemegang pistol -Lelaki pucat berwajah kaku- menggelengkan wajahnya, dan seseorang di belakangnya -lelaki berambut cokelat- bergumam pendek, "Dasar, "

"Dengarkan aku, apa kalian belum puas meneror hidupku ?, " tanya Gin dingin.

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Kau takkan mengerti sampai kau mau bergabung dengan kami, " kata si rambut cokelat.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti, Starrk !" kata Gin lagi. Rangiku bisa melihat wajahnya dari kaca. Wajah yang menakutkan. Mata tertutup rapat, dan tersenyum lembut. Senyuman perlambangan perasaan yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Yang mau dikatan Starrk adalah, kau mutlak harus kembali pada kami, " kata si rambut biru yang berada di tengah.

"Kalian pernah mencoba membunuhku, " ekor mata Gin bergerak. Sebuah lirikan tajam teralamatkan pada si rambut biru.

"Aku, Grim dan Starrk tidak benci kekerasan. Ayo, jangan buat yang lain menunggu di mobil, " kalimat dingin meluncur dari mulut si pucat.

"Aku tau Ullquiorra. Aku juga tak menginginkan 'Pantera' Grimjaww, 'Ira' Starrk ataupun 'Marcialgo' milikmu menembus jantungku ini. Terlebih lagi jika di hadapan wanita yang ada di belakangku itu, " Gin memberi isyarat dengan matanya pada ketiga penjahat di jendela itu agar melihat ke arah Rangiku yang terpaku dengan wajah pucat pasi di pintu.

"Lucu, kau masih ingat bagaimana kami memberi nama pedang kami masing-masing. Tapi maaf, pistol ini bisa membunuhmu seratus kali lebih cepat daripada pedang kami, " komentar si rambut cokelat.

"Yah, kau benar, aku masih ingat. Tangan kalian terlalu banyak mencetak kejahatan. Lepaskan aku, kita masih bisa bicara baik-baik, " Kalimat Gin dingin, tapi tegas.

"Kau jangan membuat skandal lagi, Ichimaru. Aku dan 'pantera' ku masih disini. Kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu, kau bisa menyerah baik-baik, " si rambut biru meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Rangiku, " panggil Gin. Rangiku mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya ?, "

"Setelah ini, jika aku perintah untuk lari, maka kau harus lari. Kalau bisa, sejauh mungkin. Bawa Yuki bersamamu, dan jangan bilang apa-apa kepada polisi. Ingat, kalau kau masih ingin aku selamat, jangan katakan apa-apa pada polisi, " Gin menekankan pada lima kalimat terakhirnya. Lenyap kekakuan Rangiku. Instruksi konyol Gin ia tanam kuat-kuat. Jam persegi di dinding menyuarakan suara detiknya yang merdu.

Seakan terseret ke dimensi lain, jam berdetak semakin cepat, cepat, cepat...

1

2

3

"LARIIIII !!!!!, " Gin berteriak begitu keras. Sebuah teriakan yang nyaris melepaskan rahangnya sendiri. Selang sepersekian detik, peluru dari laras pistol yang dipegang Ullquiorra melesat. Gin menepis laras pistol itu sama cepatnya. Semua terjadi dalam hitungan yang teramat cepat, hampir tak terekam oleh otak Rangiku.

"Arrgghhh... " jeritnya. Tanpa peduli rasa sakit di kakinya, Rangiku berbalik. Tanganya menyentak pintu begitu cepat sehingga pintu tak berdosa itu terbanting. Sebuah gerakan yang cepat, karena sedetik setelah pintu terbanting, sebuah peluru yang terlontar keras dari pistol yang dipegang si rambut cokelat menerjang pintu.

Rangiku bukanya tak bisa melakukan perlawanan, tapi ia tak berani mengambil resiko jika ia melanggar apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Ia menyambar tubuh mungil Yuki yang masih terbalut selimut tebal.

Nafasnya terengah terpasung hawa dingin yang menghantamnya langsung ketika ia membuka pintu utama. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara, "Jangan biarkan wanita itu lari ! Kejar !, "

Rangiku menyeret kakinya di salju yang menumpuk. Nyeri dan sakit tak lagi terasa, kalah dengan suhu dibawah nol yang mengapung di udara. Kesadaran Rangiku semakin jauh, tak peduli Yuki yang menjerit-jerit ketakutan karena suara ledakan tembakan dari dalam rumah yang semakin bertubi-tubi.

...

Nafas Rangiku nyaris putus. Untung ia menyambar Yuki beserta selimutnya. Selimut itu lumayan memberikan kehangatan walau hanya sedikit. Dibelitkanya selimut itu ke tubuhnya dan anaknya. pikiranya amat berantakan. Inikah yang Gin bilang 'sesuatu' ?

"Ibu?, " Suara Yuki nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tak apa-apa sayang, dengarkan Ibu, kau jangan cemas, " Rangiku menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tinggi di belakangnya. Sebuah gedung tua lapuk yang tak lagi terpakai. kini tertimbun salju. Hawa dingin merayap membekukan tubuh Rangiku.

"Kita sudah cukup jauh dari rumah kan, Yuki ?, " tanya Rangiku diantara nafasnya yang hampir putus.

"Sudah sampai taman Bu, " jawab Yuki pelan. Lagi-lagi nyaris tak terdengar.

Rangiku memandang sekelilingnya yang didominasi gelap. Sebuah lampu jalan menyala dengan kritis diatas kepalanya, tak cukup memberi penerangan bagi pandanganya.

Pohon-pohon raksasa berjajar memagari jalan paving menguatkan kesan seram. Semuanya putih bersih.

"Di ujung jalan ada pos polisi, Bu, " kata Yuki lagi.

"Jangan. jangan kesana. Ada jalan lain ?, " nafas Rangiku mulai teratur kini. Ia bisa mendengar kalimat Yuki.

"Setengah kilo ke barat daya, melalui pertokoan pusat, itu toko Pak Urahara, " bisik Yuki.

"Baiklah, kita ke sana, " Rangiku langsung memutuskan tanpa pikir panjang. Satu-satunya yang terpikir adalah 'lari sejau-jauhnya, bawa Yuki'

"Ayo kita per... "

"Wah, wah," kalimat Rangiku terputus oleh seseorang. ia memandang ke semua arah.

Didapatinya bayang beberapa orang dibawah pohon terbesar. Tiga orang perempuan.

"Lihat, dia mau lari, " kata salah seorang.

"jangan kira anak buah Aizen-sama hanya tersisa sedikit, " sambung yang lainya, "masih ada kami, "

"kalian... anak buah Aizen?, " Langkah Rangiku terhenti. Tubuhnya sulit bergerak bebas di bawah tekanan hawa dingin yang merangsek darahnya ini.

"Mau kemana kau ?, " tanya seorang lagi.

"Kemanapun aku mau. Jangan kira aku tidak bisa melawan, " gertak Rangiku serius,. Ia menyadari posisinya yang terjepit, tapi keadaan berpihak pada musuh. Ia menarik tangan Yuki supaya ia berada di belakangnya.

"Si dada besar ini menggertak kami rupanya, " kata mereka lagi.

"jangan banyak bicara, Apache !, " kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau yang diam, Milla ! Tangkap dia sekarang, Hallibell-sama menunggu kita di akhir jalan ini, " sambut temanya yang bernama Apache.

"Maaf, tapi tujuanku bukan ujung jalan ini, " kata Rangiku memotong sebelum Apache buka mulut lagi.

"Ap... "

Rangiku melesat. Dia mungkin tak bisa bergerak cepat karena dingin, tapi cukup untuk sedikit menghindar. Ia memasuki tempat luar biasa gelap di tengah lapangan yang kini menjelma menjadi padang salju. Yuki semakin merapat di dada Rangiku.

"Ah, " pekik Rangiku saat ujung selimut yang tadi membelitnya menjerat kakinya dan membuatnya dan Yuki tersungkur. Dingin salju terasa menyengat dalam kegelapan.

"Yuki, kau baik-baik saja nak ?, " tanya Rangiku khawatir.

"Yuki baik-baik saja, " jawab sang anak.

"Apa mereka mengejar ?, " tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak, "

"baiklah, kemana arah menuju toko Urahara ?, "

"Ke kiri sedikit, disana ada lampu jalan, belok kanan dekat gedung bercat merah, "

"Kau cerdas nak, ayo kita ke... Arrghh..."

Rangiku dan Yuki memekik bersamaan ketika ada cayaha teramat terang menimpa mereka.

Ketika Rangiku mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya sosok manusia berdiri di depanya. Nyaris tak terlihat karena kegelapan.

"Huh, toko Urahara ? mau apa cari pertolongan ke sana ?, " katanya. Ya, dia seorang wanita. Kulitnya segelap malam dengan rambut pendek keemasan dan dada yang aduhai menonjol begitu menggoda.

"K... kau ?, "

"pancingan bodoh Apache, MillaRose dan SunSun berguna juga. Salam kenal, namaku Hallibell Tia, dan ini... " Tangan wanita itu bergerak, mencabut sesuatu yang berdesing dari pinggangnya. Bukan pisau. Benda mengkilap yang panjang. Ya, pedang. Wanita itu melanjutkan, "... Ini 'Tiburon' yang diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu... "

DEGG !!!

TBC

A/N : Maaf... Cilper lagi gila ma zanpaku2 para espada, jadi kebawa-bawa ke story.... hehehe *digebuk massal*

Diamond : Hmmm... keren juga sih, but, napa sekarang tokohnya kebanyakan espada, Sil?

Silver : Lagi suka ajja...

Diamond : Legal apa ilegal nih ?

Silver : Apanya ?

Diamond : Proses ekspor-impor dari huecho mundo lah !

Jleggerr !

Grim : LU ANGGEP KITA MINYAK PA ?

Silver : Woi, ngapha lu...

Grim : Pantera !

JLEGGWERR !!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

(Akhirnya bikin yang agak action...)


	3. Malam kepergian

...

"...Ini Tiburon, yang diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu..."

Pandangan Rangiku gelap, segelap malam diatas raganya. Hati kecilnya tersekap bimbang, Ia terpojok dalam kesadisan belantara salju. Pedang ramping itu terayun dengan kecepatan yang sulit terbaca...

Jrasshhh...

Kulit mulus itu tertembus, membuncahkan darah merah. Anyir darah pengorbanan merasuk menembus sekat hidung... Kini pandangan Rangiku gelap sepenuhnya...

...

Sakit... dingin... perih... dingin... ngilu... dingin...

"Gin?" Rangiku memanggil dengan lembut.

"Nggg... Rangiku...?" Bisik Gin dengan suara lirih yang tercekat. Perban putih membalut lenganya. Lengan yang terluka parah akibat tusukan pedang yang dinamai Tiburon tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mengikuti kami dan menyelamatkan aku dari tusukan itu..." Rangiku tertunduk.

"Aku takkan memaafkan diriku kalau sampai membuatmu terluka," jawab Gin perlahan sekali. rasa ngilu dan perih yang merayapi tubuhnya terasa semakin nyata. Tenggorokanya sakit, tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tapi Ia menyadari kini Ia ada dimana. Ia ada di rumah Pak Urahara, tempat terdekat yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan diri bagi Istrinya itu.

"Tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja disini," lelaki itu muncul dari balik pintu. Laki-laki yang selalu memakai topi dan membawa kipas itu tersenyum ramah. Dialah Urahara Kisuke, dosen ilmu akutansi yang dulu mengajar di kampus Rangiku.

"Kami semua sudah tau tentang penyerangan itu, karena itu kami mengupayakan langkah yang paling aman untuk menyelamatkan kalian," katanya lagi.

Gin mengangguk lemah, pasrah.

"Apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan?" tanya Rangiku dengan nada cemas.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemas. kau ingat kan, semasa SMA Ichigo dan kawan-kawan adalah master forum anti narkotik se-karakura. Pengurus forum generasi sekarangpun pasti akan bergerak... kami sudah mengusahakan agar tidak terlibat dengan polisi lagi. Mereka cerdas, pasti bisa membekuk anak buah Aizen itu!"

Rangiku mengela nafasnya, pasrah. Kegalauanya tak sedikitpun berkurang. Ditatapnya sang anak yang saat itu terbaring lemah di samping Gin. Uh, mengapa semua ini haru terulang? Nasib bersekongkol untuk membuat luka lagi diatas luka lamanya...

"Terimakasih banyak, maaf merepotkan," Ia berkata lirih.

* * *

Pagi yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bau masakan lezat mulai mengepul dari dapur, merangsang selera siapa saja.

"Ayo sarapan! Makananya enak sekali nih!" seru Jinta, keponakan Urahara, bersemangat.

"Oke, Kak! Oh, ya Kak Ururu mana ya? Kok tidak kelihatan?" tanya Yuki yang sama bersemangatnya.

"Kak Ururu sudah di ruang makan tuh! Ayo!"

Kedua bocah itu melesat ke arah ruang makan dengan tawa gembira yang lepas. Tangiku menatap nanar semua itu. Ia menelan semua nasibnya. Firasat-firasat buruk pun mulai membayangi kepalanya, seakan waktu menyeretnya ke masa silam, tepat pada saat tragedi-tragedi para bandar narkotik itu. Semua ini terasa melibatkan tubuh dan jiwanya, membuat hatunya semakin sakit, sakit dan sakit...

"Kenapa gelisah?" Gin bertanya lirih, membuat Rangiku menoleh dengan cepat ke arah suaminya itu. Wajah Gin nampak pucat sekarang.

"Tidak, aku hanya cemas, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini..." ujar Rangiku.

"Semua akan bertambah parah kalau kita tidak bergerak sekarang. Tapi sangat sulit bergerak tanpa harus melibatkan badan hukum..."

"Kumohon," potong Rangiku tiba-tiba, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kau terlibat lagi! Aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk soal ini. Dan lagi, kau tidak boleh sampai melibatkan Yuki! Aku mohon..." kerongkongan Rangiku tercekat dahsyat.

"Aku janji aku takkan melibatkan kalian, atau membiarkan hal yang buruk terjadi pada kalian. Lagipula sejak awal akulah yang punya masalah dengan mereka!" Gin berhenti sejenak, "... jika semua yang ada di masa lalu kita terbongkar, maka anak kita akan tau bahwa..."

"..."

"... Bahwa Ayahnya hanyalah seorang pembunuh!"

"Tidak!" Rangiku menyangkal dengan cepat, "... kau bukan pembunuh!"

"Iya! Akulah yang membunuh Aizen! Akulah yang sesungguhnya menjadi penyelundup narkotik di penjara! Akulah yang..."

Angin pagi berhembus mesra. Gin menghentika kalimat yang diucapkanya. Situasi rumit ini terlalu menekan hatinya, membuatnya terasa berada dalam kebingungan besar. Apa yang harus dilakukanya?

"Baiklah," rangiku berkata dengan nada pasrah, "Apa rencanamu sekarang...?"

"Tidak ada," hanya itu yang diucapkan Gin dengan nada tegas, sebelum Ia berpaling pergi.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus... mereka pasti akan menyerang kita lagi..."

"Kalau begitu, berdoalah supaya kita beruntung..."

* * *

Waktu terasa sedemikian singkat bagi Rangiku. Dia gundah, dia resah, dia gelisah, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana...

"Jangan cemas, Nyonya. Kau akan aman untuk sementara..." kata Pak urahara lembut, menenangkan.

"Terimakasih Pak, tapi saya masih sangat bingung," jawab Rangiku polos.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan aman disini. Kau, suamimu, dan... kedua anakmu..."

Rangiku sedikit tersentak. Tanganya meraba perut secara spontan. Ya, kini Ia tengah membawa jiwa yang lain dalam raganya, yaitu anaknya yang kedua. Matanya meredup.

"Iya, saya tau Pak..."

"Sudahlah, keadaan Gin sudah membaik sekarang. Setelah matahari terbenam hari ini, pergilah sejauh-jauhnya dari sini, karena kami mendapat laporan bahwa Gin sedang dicari-cari oleh para buronan keparat itu! Kalau kalian lari sejauh-jauhnya dari sini, maka peluangk alian untuk selamat akan lebih besar..." kata Pak Urahara. Kali ini ada nada serius pada akhir kalimatnya.

"..." Rangiku tidak sanggup berucap sekarang.

"Jangan tanya mengapa mereka mencari Gin. Asal kau tau, Gin masih punya hubungan yang sangat erat dengan Aizen dan semuanya. Ada sedikit ingatan dari masa lalu yang sekarang terakumulasi di otak Gin. Dan aku yakin, menghapus ingatan itu sangat tidak mudah..." kata Pak Urahara. Kalimat bernada rendah, bermakna dalam, menusuk ulu hati...

Rangiku tak bisa memaknai kalimat itu. Hubungan? Dengan Aizen? Ada apa sebenarnya...?

"Ibu..." panggil yuki, mengejutkan Rangiku.

"Oh? Nak? ada apa?" tanya Rangiku lembut. Ia menunduk sedikit agar sejajar dengan gadis mungilnya itu.

"Kata Ayah, kita akan pulang siang ini," ujar Yuki.

"Oh, ya. " Rangiku menjawab pendek tanpa semangat.

"Ibu kenapa sih... sepertinya Ibu sakit..."

Rangiku menggeleng mendengar kalimat polos Yuki. Ia menegakkan kembali badanya. diusapnya rambut perak Yuki, lalu Ia hanya berujar lirih,

"Maaf ya, kalau ini terlalu berat bagimu..."

"Maksud ibu..."

Rangiku berpaling, tak mendengar ujung kalimat yang diucapkan anaknya. tepatnya, Ia tak mau dengar. Mendengar kepolosan seorang bocah yang sama sekali tak mengerti kerumitan masalah ini membuatnya sesak...

* * *

Matahari sudah menyusup ke peraduanya di cakrawala. Hmm... dingin menusuk belulang kini, membuat gigi Rangiku gemeletuk beradu menahan hawa dingin.

"Tenanglah," bisik Pak Urahara, "Pergilah sejauh-jauhnya dari kota ini, kalau tidak keluargamu akan dihabisi!"

"Baiklah, Saya mengerti, saya akan pergi jauh-jauh dari sini. Tapi, saya khawatir bagaimana kalau mereka mencari saya ke tempat Bu Unohana? bukankah itu akan berbahaya bagi Bu Unohana?"

"Sudah kubilang, tenanglah," Suara Pak Urahara mendamaikan, "Bu Unohana akan selamat..."

"Baguslah," suara Gin terdengar lega kini. tangan kananya yang kurus merangkul Yuki yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah... kami akan pergi. Doakan keselamatan kami, kami janji kami akan pulang dalam keadaan hidup!"

Pak Urahara tertawa terkekeh, "Kalian kan bukan pergi menantang maut?" tanyanya geli, memancing Gin untuk tertawa geli juga. Tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan...

Dingin masih merambah dahsyat. Yuki merapatkan dirinya di badan sang Ibu.

"Kita mau kemana Yah?" tanyanya lirih ketika kedua kaki mungilnya mulai menapaki jalan-jalan berpaving yang terselubung salju.

"Tentu saja pulang, sayang," jawab Gin datar tanpa memandang putrinya.

"Pulang? Apa maksudmu pulang? Bukankah Pak Urahara meminta kita pergi jauh-jauh dari sini?" protes Rangiku.

"Tidak," Gin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "...Aku adalah akar dari masalah ini, jadi akulah yang harus menyelesaikanya. Akan kuselesaikan dengan kepala dingin."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membantah! Aku teringat filosofi pria buta yang menjadi bawahan Aizen dulu, bahwa jalan pertempuran yang paling baik adalah jalan tanpa darah,"

Rangiku bungkam setelah itu. Ada gelora rasa bersalah di hatinya. Seharusnya Ia percaya pada Gin... seharusnya Ia tidak meragukan suaminya itu... seharusnya Ia tau bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja...

* * *

Tubuh Rangiku serasa mencair ketika Ia mulai bergelung di bawah selimut di kamarnya. Ya, mereka telah kembali ke rumah, tempat seharusnya mereka tidak disana.

"Malam ini, biarkan Yuki tidur di kamar kita," pinta Gin sembari membimbing putri mungilnya itu masuk kamar.

"Oh? Yuki, Ibu kira kau sudah tidur... baiklah, ayo kemari sayang..." Rangiku mengulurkan tanganya dan tersenyum lembut. Yuki tersenyum mendamaikan.

"Oke deh..."

Rangiku tersenyum getir ketika kulit halus anaknya bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ya Tuhan, Rangiku menjerit dalam hati, mengapa anak selembut ini harus terlibat...? Apakah tragedi mengenaskan yang terjadi ketika dia masih bayi dulu itu belum cukup...?

"Ibu...?" panggil Yuki dalam gelap.

"Ya?"

"Tangan Ibu hangat deh... Yuki kangen," bisiknya, mencekat laring Rangiku seketika. Dipeluknya sang buah hati dengan penuh cinta, dan mulai memejamkan matanya...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Rangiku mendadak terbagun oleh suara ketukan pintu yang samar-samar diantara angin malam itu. Hatinya berdesir.

"Jangan takut," Ia mendengar suara Gin yang lembut. Cahaya bulan yang sedikit terhalang kabut malam menerobos di ventilasi, menyinari rambut perak Gin yang ternyata tengah berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Mereka datang malam ini... Rangiku sayang, kumohon kau jangan mencuri dengan pembicaraan kami..." desis Gin, datar dan serasa menusuk ulu hati rangiku dengan keras.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Rangiku mencoba memaksakan pertanyaan yang tertahan di ujung tenggorokanya itu.

"Tidak ada. semua akan beres jika aku menyelesaikanya dengan kepala dingin... tenanglah, tugasmu hanya menjaga anak kita..." Gin berbalik, menuju pintu kamar. Sosoknya berikut bayanganya lenyap di balik pintu sedetik setelah itu...

* * *

Rangiku sulit mendengar suara-suara di ruang tamu yang sebenarnya lumayan berisik. Rupanya benar, mereka datang beramai-ramai, bahkan Rangiku sempat cemas ketika ia mendengar senjata api dikokang, yang sebenarnya itu hanyalah akumulasi rasa gundah di benaknya.

Hanya detak jam dinding yang terus mengalun, menyuarakan suara ritmis yang mengganggu. Sampai lewat tengah malam, Rangiku baru bisa melayang ke alam mimpi...

Angin mengalun pelan, menghempar wajah mulus Rangiku, membuat wanita cantik ini membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ah? Gin?" mendadak Ia bangkit, menyibakkan selimutnya dengan tergesa. Baik Yuki maupun Gin sudah tak ada lagi di ruangan itu. Iapun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Telinganya menangkap suara derai tawa ceria dari arah dapur. Segera Ia mengayunkan kakinya kesana. Di ruangan 8x5 meter itu dilihatnya Gin dan Yuki yang tengah bercanda ria. Nampaknya mereka akan memasak berdua.

"Gin? Yuki?" Pelan Rangiku membuka mulutnya.

"Eeehh... Ibu sudah bangun! Sayang sekali nih, padahal kami mau memasak sarapan untuk Ibu!" seru Yuki ceria.

"Iya nih... kami baru mau memasak makanan spesial untukmu," Gin tersenyum tak kalah manis. Senyum hangat keduanya serasa mendamaikan. Selusin pertanyaan yang tadi menyesaki tenggorokan Rangikupun lenyap, dan sedetik setelah itu Ia menarik nafas lega.

"Kenapa Bu? Ibu tampak lega begitu?" ujar Yuki, segera meluncur turun dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"..." Rangiku diam sejenak, "... Tidak apa-apa..." lalu Ia menyambung, "... Ibu boleh membantu kalian kan...?"

"Oke!"

* * *

Jam baru menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Terdengar suara celoteh ceria Yuki dan ayahnya di teras. Sesekali ada bola salju melayang ke muka Gin jika Ia bersikap acuh pada putrinya itu, sesekali mereka nampak serius menekuni laptop, sesekali mereka juga membuat lelucon. Ada kebahagiaan tersirat, suci tanpa dusta. Benarkah Gin mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan para pengedar narkotik itu? Rangiku yang mengintip dari balik tirai itu hanya mendesah pasrah. Ia tak mungin tidak percaya pada lelaki yang dicintainya itu, tapi mengapa harus ada begitu banyak prasangka? Kenapa Tuhan?

Kriiiiiinnnngggg! Telpon di ruang tengah menjerit.

"Biar aku yang angkat!" Gin berseru dari teras. Langkah kaki Gin terdengar sangat tergesa-gesa. Dengan cepat, Gin mendahului Rangiku mengangkat panggilan itu.

* * *

_"Ingat Gin, dalam waktu 2 x 24 jam kau sudah harus menemui kami di bandara, kita akan segera meninggalkan Karakura!"_ suara bernada ancaman terdengar keras dari ujung sana.

"..." Gin bungkam.

_"Tadi malam kau telah menyetujui tawaran kami! Kau ikut kami dan kamu bersumpah takkan menyentuh keluargamu! Tapi kalau kau tidak seger ke bandara dalam waktu yang kami tentukan, kami tidak janji bahwa nyawa keluargamu akan selamat! Baik anakmu maupun istri cantikmu berikut janin yang dikandungnya!"_

"..." Gin masih diam.

"Jadi bagaimana...?" suara dari seberang sana terdengar mendesak.

Gin pun mengucapkan satu kata : "Baiklah..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Aku ketakutan ketika menulis story laknat ini, tapi rasa takut itu aku pelihara, sehingga akhirnya jemari terkutuk ini mampu membuat story yang sedemikian kejamnya... Review ya...?


	4. masa lalu yang begitu pahit

Yeah, Minna~ Argentum F silver disini~ kembali mengetik fic aneh-fullplot-gak jelas-gak mutu-gak bermoral. Fic sebelumnya kan dipenuhi kalimat puitis gak jelas, sekarang malah kebanyakan dialog aja... sorry ya, jangan ada yang protes lho! (dibunuh reader)

Akan dipenuhi hal2 vulgar dan adult content tapi nggak implisit (implisit tu apa ya?), lumayan lemon, yaoi, penyiksaan, kekejaman dan kriminalitas seks (?) Menguak masa lalu mengenaskan yang telah menghempas harga diri seorang Gin Ichimaru (dibunuh Gin) dan bembuka rahasia yang belum sempat diceritakan di 'Kisah Sang Penulis Muda' (Ingat Bab 'kacamata minus di balik jeriji besi' kan?)

Gak suka jangan baca apalagi ngeflame...

Haha... happy reading n pastikan anda sekalian meninggalkan review sebelum mengclose halaman ini, Ok?

* * *

**Melodi Di Belantara Salju**

**By : Argentum F Silver**

* * *

Mata jernih Yuki menyipit, mencermati termometer dinding yang tergantung di tembok ruang tengah.

"Suhunya mulai naik Bu!" lapornya.

"Iya, Nak..." Rangiku menyahut pendek. Matanya sedang menekuni sebuah rubrik majalah wanita mingguan yang sering Ia baca.

Hati Rangiku kini sudah sedikit tenang, bahkan benar-benar tenang. Ia bisa menikmati hari-harinya lagi mendekati sang Ibu. Ia berujar, "Bu, Belakangan ini Ayah rajin bikin cerpen lho! Aneh ya? hihihi..." Yuki terkikik.

"Tentu tidak aneh, sayang..." Rangiku ikut terkikik. Tangan lembutnya membelai sang anak, "Itulah Ayahmu, menantang sesuatu yang bahkan tak mahir dia lakukan..."

"Wah! berarti Ibu juga mau mengatakan kalau Ayah tidak bakat... ya kan?"

"Hihi... ada-ada saja kau ini... biasa sajalah, Ayahmu memang begitu..." ucap Rangiku geli.

"Oh Iya, memang Ayak kemana ya?" tanya Yuki tiba-tiba, agak mengejutkan Rangiku.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 14.30. Mendadak detaknya seakan bertalu mengetuk pikiran Rangiku. Uhh... firasat ini...

"I...Iya ya? Kemana Ayah?" Rangiku mengulang pertanyaan Yuki

* * *

"Wah, cepat sekali kau datang," komentar Nel.

"Iya nih Nel," jawab Gin, tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyum palsu seekor ular putih yang akan siap membelit siapapun, dan menebar bisa pembunuh. Gin berjalan angkuh. Nampaknya... Ia kembali menjadi Gin yang dulu, Gin sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Rasa frustasi menguasai. Gin terpasung bimbang kini. Lubuk hatinya berontak, tapi kenyataan berkata lain... apa yang harus Ia lakukan kini. Ia pernah terikat 'janji' dengan seorang Sousuke Aizen. Dan kini Ia punya 'janji' dengan anak buah Aizen untuk menyelamatkan nyawa keluarganya... Janji adalah janji, dan janji adalah harga mati.

Akankah Ia benar-benar akan melakukanya?

Tidak!

Gin sulit berpikir...

"Kau masih bingung ya?" tanya seseorang, "Ichimaru?"

"Ah... ternyata kau, Ullqui," kata Gin, tersenyum

"Kita akan pergi ke Huecho Mundo besok. Kau boleh tinggal disini,atau pulanglah dulu dan kembali kemari besok," kata Ulquiorra. Lelaki berkulit pucat seperti mayat itu kemudian berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ya, aku akan pulang dulu kalau begitu," ujar Gin riang, "Terimakasih ya!"

"Dasar aneh," Ullquorra bersuara dengan sinis, lalu meninggalkan Gin sendirian

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Gin berjalan ringan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah mengucapkan salam sekilas, Ia langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Didapatinya sang istri tengah rajin menekuni notebook di hadapanya. Sesekali jemarinya bersalsa diatas keyboard. Di sampingnya, modem keluaran China berwarna putih memancarkan cahaya kebiruan dari lampu indikatornya,menandakan notebook itu sinkron dengan international network.

"Ng? Kau tidak menjawab salamku, Sayang?" tegur Gin, membuat Rangiku tersentak kaget.

"Ya ampun.. maafkan aku Gin!" seru Rangiku, lalu bangkit. Matanya menyiratkan sesal.

"Tidak masalah,"kata Gin, kemudian duduk di samping Rangiku. Sembari melepas kemeja keabuanya, Ia bertanya, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah, ini, aku mengecek data kantor redaksi via website. Aku memastikan novel pertama Yuki akan terbit musim semi mendatang. Prosesnya sudah hampir selesai!" ujar Rangiku, ceria.

"Aduh! Aku lupa kalau anak kita sudah akan menjadi penulis!" sahut Gin senang. Setelah menanggalkan kemejanya, Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terangkat, mencoba mencermati layar.

"Keren," Gin nyaris terbelalak tak percaya, "Debut yang sangat bagus untuk putri seorang penulis hebat sepertimu," Tangan Gin merangkul Rangiku dengan lembut.

"Gin, pakai bajumu dulu dong! Aku ambilkan ya?" ujar Rangiku, mencoba menyembunyikan pias merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku bangga. Kisah Sang Penulis Muda memang takkan berakhir sampai disini... " kata Gin.

Gerakan Rangiku terhenti sesaat. Kisah sang penulis muda... Iya, dulu Rangiku memang seorang penulis bertalenta. Dan, Rangiku telah melahirkan seorang anak gadis yang akan meneruskan darahnya, meneruskan langkahnya menguntai kata demi kata diujung pena.

Mata Rangiku tak berkedip. Perlahan Ia berucap, "Kau benar Gin... Aku telah melahirkan seorang penulis muda...Anak kita! Anak kita!"

"kau benar, sayang," kata Gin pelan. Ia meraih pinggang istrinya itu, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Melodi yang berdenging menembus kejamnya belantara salju bukan lagi hukuman, " ucap Gin, "Melodi itu adalah perlambangan anugerah besar dari Sang Pembentang Langit. Melodi yang kini akan menaungi jiwa anak kita. Anak kita yang membawa darahmu sebagai seorang penulis muda yang bertalenta. Bukan begitu sayang?"

Wajah Rangiku memerah. Iya... Gin benar...

"Gin?" panggil Rangiku lembut.

"Hn?"

"Aku sangat bahagia," desis Rangiku, membuat Gin merinding.

"Err... aku juga..."

* * *

Malam merambat cepat. Gin yang tengah menikmati acara mandinya hanya sanggup menghela nafas panjang. Dilema yang terlampau berat bagi hati kecilnya.

Gin menenggelamkan dirinya sampai sebatas leher. Air panas yang menguap sedikit memberinya rasa nyaman. Ditatapnya kepulan uap itu. Ringan, melayang, dan lenyap. Seperti keberadaan dirinya...

Pikiran Gin melayang ke belasan tahun silam, saat dirinya masih dalam balutan seragam putih biru.

* * *

_"Aizen-san, aku disidang di ruang konseling tadi!" cerita Gin pada pria berambut cokelat itu. Aizen -pria itu- hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi kicauan pemuda perak ini._

_"Ada masalah apa Gin?" tanya Aizen._

_"Biasalah, aku jadi provokator acara bolos massal!"_

_"hahaha... kau ini sudah hampir SMA lho! Masih saja melakukan kekonyolan..." komentar Aizen, ikut tertawa ceria._

_"Habisnya... guru-guru itu tidak bosan menghukum aku! Aku malas ah!"_

_"sayang lho, padahal kamu itu pintar!"_

_Suara canda dan tawa ceria bergema di ruangan mewah itu. Entah sejak kapan, Gin begitu suka berada di rumah Aizen dan mengobrol dengan pria yang saat itu belum menyandang predikat pengedar narkotik besar itu. ada rasa nyaman di hati Gin ketika Ia berada di dekat Aizen. Rasa nyaman yang belum pernah Ia rasakan dengan siapapun._

_._

_Hari itu, Gin melangkah dengan bangga dengan seragam putih abu-abunya. Tentu bangga, seorang gin Ichimaru yang paling badung di SMP sanggup menembus sekolah favorit di Karakura dengan nilai yang lumayan mencengangkan._

_"Gila! kau benar-benar hebat!" seru Aizen, menarik bahu Gin dan mengguncangkanya keras._

_"Keren kan?" sahut Gin, tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Aizen yang reputasi buruknya mulai menanjak saat itu._

_"Oh, iya! Main ke rumahku yuk! kita rayakan hal ini. Khusus untuk anak bandel yang pintar ini. Bagaimana?"_

_"Horeee~~!" sorak Gin senang, "Oh, iya, Aizen-san, surat kabar hari ini memuatmu lho!"_

_"Benarkah? bisa kau belikan untukku? aku belum sempat menghubungi agen koran hari ini," ujar Aizen sembari masuk ke mobil keluaran Eropa yang cukup mewah miliknya._

_"Oke!" kata Gin, menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok depan._

_Ada interaksi unik antara Gin dan Aizen saat itu. Seorang Sousuke Aizen mampu mengalihkan seluruh dunia Gin. Membawa rasa bahagia yang telah lama raib dari hati pemuda itu, menuang segala sayang yang sulit Ia dapatkan, dalam kata yang terucap, senyum yang mengembang, wajah penuh kharisma yang memikat, tawa yang lembut, dan sentuhan yang... errr...menyenangkan?_

_"Sekarang kau adalah buronan nomor satu di Karakura," kata Gin, membuka lembar demi lembar surat kabar di tanganya itu._

_"Kenapa? kau terganggu dengan itu?" tanya Aizen. kalimat halus yang berbisa._

_"Waw, tentu tidak Aizen-san. Hanya saja, aku takut," kata Gin. Entah bagaimana kata-katanya terkesan serius._

_"Takut?" kening Aizen berkerut, "Kenapa?"_

_"Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku akan terpengaruh anak buahmu yang lain. maksudku... mereka membenciku, bagaimana kalau aku ikut-ikut memakai obat terlarang itu? Aku kan masih ingin punya masa depan..." kata Gin._

_"Hahaha... salut untukmu yang masih memikirkan hal itu!" seru Aizen. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Gin. Pemuda perak itu hanya tersenyum khas ketika tangan lembut Aizen meraba kepalanya. Jemari Aizen mulai merambah, menggerayangi helai-helai rambut Gin._

_"Kau tau Gin," katanya lembut, "Aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri. Akan kulakukan semuanya untukmu, kecuali satu hal,"_

_"Apa itu?" tanya Gin. Gin sedikit merinding ketika merasakan nafas Aizen di telinganya. Aizen berdesis tajam._

_"Aku tidak bisa merusakmu,"_

_"Apakah aku begitu berarti buatmu? Kau tidak bisa merusakku, apa karena kau punya rencana terhadapku?" tanya Gin penasaran._

_"Tidak," Aizen menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Gin. Tidak? itu adalah pernyataan yang sangat menggantung._

_"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanya Gin._

_"Kau harus percaya padaku Gin," kata Aizen datar, "Aku janji takkan melakukan apapun padamu..."_

_"Bukan... bukan itu maksudku Aizen-san. Maksudku, apa aku bisa percaya kalau kau bukan seorang homoseks? Habisnya caramu bicara padaku seperti mau menggodaku saja..."_

_Buakk!_

_"Aww.." Gin memekik kaget ketika bantal kursi bersarung sutera itu menghantam kepalanya._

_"Aku bercanda~~~" serunya ketika Aizen menghantam kepalanya lagi._

_"Kemari kau anak nakal!"_

_"Arrggh... ampuuunnn... aku bercanda..."_

_Lagi-lagi interaksi yang unik. Cara bercanda yang sedikit kasar, terkesan akrab dan intim._

_._

_"Ichimaru! Nonton film yuk!" seru seorang pemuda. Gin menoleh dan menatap pemuda teman sekelasnya itu._

_"Boleh, film apa?" tanya Gin cepat._

_"Pokoknya keren! pulang sekolah ke rumahku ya?" kata temanya itu. Gin hanya mengangguk. Gin tak butuh waktu lama untuk memiliki banyak teman di SMA ini. Nyatanya, begitu banyak anak-anak yang senang berteman denganya._

_Matahari sudah tergelincir ke barat. Gin baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk. Sekarang saatnya rilex sejenak. Ia ingat janjinya dengan teman-temanya seusai sekolah._

_"Wah Ichimaru datang nih..." seru para remaja SMA itu senang, "Sini! kita ada kaset bagus!" sorak teman-temanya itu._

_Di ruangan seluar 6x5 meter itu semuanya berawal. Sebuah hal yang masih menjadi 'tragedi' bagi Gin._

_"Hentai!" seru Gin kaget menatap scene demi scene 'film' itu. Seruanya segera dibungkam teman-temanya. Gin larut pada adegan panas itu. Ahh... kenapa ruangan ini hanya berisi anak laki-laki ya? Rasanya ada 'sesuatu' dari diri Gin yang menginginkan keberadaan seorang gadis di ruangan itu._

_Gin hanya bisa mengelap butir demi butir keringat dingin di wajahnya. Ada rangsangan aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hal yang sama pun mungkin dirasakan teman-teman laknatnya itu._

_"Aku tidak tahan," desis Gin yang merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas. Tak ada sahutan. setengah lusin remaja SMA itu hanya bisa meremas baju masing-masing, menahan gejolak hasrat mereka._

_Sejam berlalu. Scene itu berakhir. Tak ada satupun yang ingat mematikan kaset nista itu. Semua terlalu sibuk memikirkan (dan mempraktekan) cara untuk mengurangi birahi yang meledak-ledak, sekalipun itu dengan sesama jenis. Gin hanya bisa bergidik jijik, Ia pun menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu._

_._

_"APA?" Aizen nyaris berteriak. Gin hanya tertunduk setelah melakukan pengakuan terlarang kalau dirinya habis menonton film porno a.k.a hentai a.k.a vulgar a.k.a tidak pantas ditonton anak SMA._

_"Kau sadar tidak sih?" tanya Aizen._

_"A... aku terbawa suasana... dan...dan... aku tidak tau! pokoknya sekarang ini aku butuh pelampiasan! tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya!" Gin meledak, nyaris menangis._

_"Kau tau! itu berpengaruh kuat bagi perkembangan mentalmu nanti! Kau akan menjelma menjadi seorang hiperseks jika kau melakukan hal itu! Hasrat untuk makelove adalah candu yang lebih dahsyat dari narkotik! Kau tau itu kan?"_

_Gin menunduk._

_"Tinggallah disini, aku sendiri yang akan menangani kasus ini!" Aizen meraih dagu Gin. Mata mereka beradu untuk beberapa detik._

_"Aku kusembuhkan kau!" kata Aizen dingin dan tajam, membuat Gin tak sanggup berkutik._

_._

_Gin tak sanggup memejamkan matanya. Ia mendengar suara berisik dari lantai satu. Itu anak buah Aizen yang tengah berbisnis. Entah bisnis laknat macam apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Sesekali terdengar denting botol minuman keras beradu, juga suara derakan tajam dari senjata api yang dikokang._

_"Aaahh...semakin dilupakan semakin terpikirkan," keluh Gin gusar. Ia bangkit. Tenggorokanya yang terasa kering membuatnya terpaksa berjalan ke arah dapur, menyeberangi ruangan luas berlantai pualam eksotis._

_"Kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukan Aizen-sama pada bocah itu?" terdengar suara berat seorang pria. Gin berhenti sejenak, mencoba mencuri dengar suara-suara dari ruang sebelah._

_"Bocah SMA itu?" tanya suara lainya._

_"Iya... sepertinya Aizen-sama sangat sayang pada anak itu,"_

_Suara-suara yang samar di telinga Gin. sesekali ada suara tegukan minuman keras menyelingi, juga suara gelas yang beradu._

_"Ya, pasti anak itu akan berguna bagi kita suatu saat nanti!" timpal yang lain. Gin meneguk ludahnya sendiri, mengalir dengan berat ke kerongkonganya yng sangat kering._

_"Kalian membicarakan aku?" spontan Gin berucap, membuat para anak buah Aizen itu menoleh._

_"Wah, ini dia anaknya! Sedang apa kau disini!" hardik si rambut biru._

_"Sudahlah Grim, dia hanya bocah," sahut si wajah pucat. Gin melirik kedua laki-laki itu. Wajah mereka masih nampak begitu muda. Laring Gin agak tercekat ketika menyaksikan kaki jenjang mereka masih terbalut celana abu-abu SMA. Ya ampun? Umur mereka dengan Gin tidak jauh! Mereka sudah harus menjadi budak ambisi laknat Aizen dalam usia semuda ini...?_

_"Aku haus," jawab Gin._

_"Kemarilah! ada banyak minuman disini," kata seorang pria jangkung berambut gelap._

_"Minuman seperti itu hanya akan membuatku dehidrasi, maaf." kata Gin cepat. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung berlari ke arah dapur._

_Gin terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Suara riuh dari ruang tengah masih berkepanjangan, membuatnya malas untuk melewati tempat itu lagi. Kini samar Gin mendengar suara televisi yang menyala dengan volume sedang._

_Puas melepas dahaga, Gin masih belum beranjak dari dapur. Ia memilih duduk diatas lantai kayu dan bersandar pada kaki meja dapur. Pikiranya melayang terbang entah kemana. Terbayang wajah Aizen dan tatapan tajamnya yang mengatakan 'Akan kusembuhkan kau'._

_Mungkin benar kata para anak buah Aizen, Aizen hanya memanfaatkan Gin saja suatu saat nanti. Jika tidak, mengapa Aizen begitu melindungi Gin? Melindunginya seperti putranya sendiri, padahal sejak awal Gin bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang yatim piatu yang bandel. Sulit sekali untuk mengerti semua ini._

_"Sedang apa kau bocah?" tegur seseorang, mengagetkan Gin._

_"Eh? Grim?" tanya Gin heran. Grim-atau Grimjaww- berjalan terhuyung ke arah Gin. Pengaruh alkohol membuatnya tak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi._

_"A... aku akan pergi sekarang," ujar Gin. Ia melempar senyum manis pada Grimjaww sebelum akhirnya hengkang dari tempat itu._

_"Lihat! Sedang apa anak itu ada disini?" tanya salah seorang anak buah Aizen._

_"Hei, jangan biarkan anak itu disini! Pergi kau anak kecil!" seru yang lain. Gin hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, dan melenggang dengan cuek. Ruangan yang remang-remang membuatnya menabrak 'sesuatu'._

_"Aw," seru Gin._

_"Sedang apa kau disini? Kami bisa digantung Aizen-sama kalau beliau tau anak emasnya keluyuran begini!" tegus seorang wanita yang tadi ditabrak Gin. Wajah wanita itu terhalang kerah jacket yang lumayan tinggi. Wanita berambut keemasan, berkulit gelap dan cantik-menurut Gin-_

_"Maaf..." kata Gin, tersenyum._

_"Senyummu unik juga," kata Wanita itu, datar._

_"Akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," jawab Gin, "Kenapa Nona tidak bergabung saja dengan teman-teman Nona?"_

_"Yah, mereka baru akan menyetel film hentai. Aku malas," sahut wanita itu. Ehm.. wajah Gin memanas._

_"Kau kenapa? Tidurlah, ini sudah lewat tengah malam," kata wanita itu._

_"Hallibell! Kemari!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kamar di belakang wanita bernama Hallibell ini._

_"Ok!" seru Hallibell. Ia menatap Gin sekilas lalu berkata, "Ayo, jangan cari masalah disini,"_

_Wajah Gin semakin panas, menatap tubuh aduhai wanita itu. Hallibell -nama yang cantik-. Ia merasa bersalah, tak mampu membendung gejolak aneh di dadanya._

_"Nona!" tanpa sadar Gin berseru tertahan._

_"Hn?"_

_"a... aku...aku..."_

_"Aku sudah dengar masalahmu dari Aizen-sama. Soal rasa penasaranmu tehadap film hentai itu kan?"_

_Gin terdiam. Terasa suara angin yang samar berhembus, beriringan dengan irama hatinya yang menggelegak, mengalirkan rasa 'sakit' yang tak sanggup Ia devinisikan. rasa sakit yang... menyenangkan?_

_"Kau masih remaja, emosimu sangat labil, tapi kau sudah berani mencari masalah. Jika kau memang berani main api, kau harus berani terbakar," kata Hallibell, kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Gin yang dirayapi rasa ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya. Ngilu yang aneh, yang seakan menyeret seluruh kesadaran Gin. Birahi kah?_

_"Ooohhh... jadi ini anak yang dibicarakan Aizen-sama?" tegurseseorang. Gin menoleh, nampak pria jangkung yang tadi dilihat Gin diantara anak buah Aizen lainya._

_"Ji...ruga?" kening Gin berkerut._

_"Hei, kau tau kenapa kau sangat ingin tau rasanya m a k e l o v e dengan seseorang ha?" tanya pria jangkung ini -Nnoitra Jiruga._

_"kau pikir aku apa!" sahut Gin cepat._

_"Sssttt... mari, kuajarkan padamu!"_

_Mata sipit Gin membelalak tak percaya, menatap pria yang nampak samar dalam keremangan. Terdengar suara-suara 'mencurigakan' dari ruang sebelah. Gin tak sanggup menahan segala yang Ia bendung tadi. Sialan... Gin mengumpat dalam hati. Serasa ada setan yang menuntun tangan kurusnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut piyama warna krem itu melangkah pelan mengikuti langkah Nnoitra._

_._

_"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Gin mengerang keras. Erangan kesakitan yang hanya disambut tawa laknat dari anak buah Aizen itu._

_"Tak kusangka kulitnya semulus ini," kata salah seorang dari mereka, mulai menggerayangi tubuh polos Gin. Dingin AC merayapi kulit putih Gin yang berselimut peluh. Lagi-lagi yang meluncur dari mulutnya hanya suara jeritan pilu, jerit kesakitan yang menggema._

_Rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang dipersembahkan para manusia nista itu padanya. Tangis Gin semakin menjadi saat harga dirinya tehempas di tangan para lelaki bermoral jongkok itu. Dahaga akan 'sentuhan' yang tadi mengganggunya sekarang bermetamorfosa menjadi rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Tangan-tangan gila para lelaki itu menjamah tubuhnya yang tak berdaya, sekalipun Gin berontak. Kesucian tubuhnya terkotori. seluruh hasratnya terlepas dalam rasa sakit, tertuang paksa dalam suatu bejana neraka. Air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya mengering sudah, Ia bahkan tak sanggup terisak. Sesal membayang, dan hati kecil Gin seakan menginginkan mati ketika 'titik' tubuhnya tersentuh berulang kali, menendangnya jauh-jauh ke padang api yang teramat panas._

_"AAARRRGGG!" Gin melepaskan jeritanya lagi._

_"Hahaha... keren, anak ini manis juga!"_

_"Tahan tubuhnya! Sekarang bagianku!"_

_Gin terisak. Ada sakit yang teramat dasyat. Ia menyesal tak sanggup menahan dirinya. ia akan sangat mengecewakan Aizen nantinya..._

_DUARRR!_

_Letusan senjata api membuat aktifitas para bajingan ini terhenti. Hanya terdengar tangis Gin yang masih menggema di ruangan itu._

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" terdengar suara datar dan dingin dari seseorang._

_Aizen._

_"Eh? Aizen-sama?"_

_Gin melirik Aizen. Mata tajam Aizen menatap para anak buahnya dengan tajam. Lalu pandanganya jatuh pada anak manusia yang terkapar tanpa harga diri diatas lantai, terselimuti cairan-entah-apa-namanya hasil kerja para keparat itu._

_Aizen menatap gin untuk beberapa detik, lalu Ia berpaling._

_Ia berkata dengan nada rendah dan datar, "Eksekusi mereka!"_

_Duaarrr! Daarrr! Daarrr!_

_"Aarrrggghhhhh!" sekarang ruangan itu dipenuhi jeritan. Gin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, melihat senjata api Aizen memuntahkan peluru yang langsung melesat menembus jantung para anak buahnya itu. Darah berhamburan sekarang, menciprat sampai ke wajah dan tubuh Gin. Gin seakan mati suri menyaksikan banyak orang yang terbunuh di hadapanya._

_"jangan bunuh saya!" teriak Nnoitra. Cih, pengecut, pikir Gin. Dalam hati Ia mengutuk Nnoitra yang tadi sempat menindih badanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada tubuh sucinya._

_Ada beberapa anak buah Aizen yang kabur dari tembakan itu. Gin menggigit bibirnya, tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia gemetar takut. Remaja SMA ini bahkan tak bisa bernafas karena dadanya tersesaki rasa yang aneh. Tubuh kurusnya dirayapi rasa sakit lagi._

_._

_Gin membuka matanya perlahan. Seusai acara pembunuhan yang dilakukan Aizen terhadap anak buahnya itu, Gin pingsan. Entah siapa yang membawanya ke kamar. Tenggorokanya terasa sakit karena teriakanya yang bertubi. Jam dinding yang tergantung manis di kamar itu menunjukkan pukul 05.00. Ugh... kepala Gin terasa berputar..._

_"Bagus kau sudah bangun," kata Aizen. dingin tak bernafsu._

_"Aiz..."_

_"Ssstt..." Aizen buru-buru meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Gin. Lalu pria ini menyela, "Dengarkan aku..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku sangat menyesal, Gin. Aku membawamu kemari untuk menyembuhkanmu, bukan memperparah! Lihat! Kau malah mengalami pelecehan berat seperti ini!"_

_"..." Gin bungkam._

_"Aku memang tidak menyalahkanmu..." Aizen menghela nafas, "Aku memikirkan masa depanmu!"_

_"Untuk apa kau memperjuangkan aku yang entah akan punya masa depan atau tidak ini," desis Gin, "... setelah semua ini terjadi padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggandeng seorang gadispun setelah pelecehan ini terjadi padaku! Aku tidak murni lagi sekarang,"_

_Baik Aizen atau Gin terdiam._

_"Baiklah," kata Aizen akhirnya, "Aku punya permintaan kecil padamu, Gin,"_

_"Apa itu?"_

_Aizen melepas kacamata ber prim cokelat yang dipakainya. Jujur, tanpa kacamata, wajahnya yang maskulin itu lebih nampak tampan. Mata Aizen berkilat, ditatapnya Gin yang hanya berpasrah pada nasib selanjutnya itu._

_"Kau itu sama denganku! Jika aku terjebak dalam rasa frustasi tak berujung, maka aku akan melakukan apapun tanda kusadari,"_

_Gin terdiam. "Lalu?"_

_"Aku bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya aku 'merusakmu'. Jika suatu saat nanti aku 'merusakmu' lagi, entah dengan narkotik atau yang lainya, kau harus membunuhku," Aizen meraih tangan Gin. Tanpa terduga pria ini meletakkan kacamatanya diatas tangan Gin._

_"Kuberikan kacamata ini padamu. Jika suatu saat nanti aku 'merusakmu' lagi, kau harus membunuhku dengan cara yang sama!"_

_Gin merinding. "jadi... seandainya kau meracuniku dengan narkotik, maka aku harus membunuhmu dengan narkotik? Kalau kau 'merusakku' dengan seks, maka aku harus membunuhmu dengan cara yang sama? Begitukah?"_

_"Ya! Kacamata ini saksi sumpahku. Jika aku menemukan ajalku karena aku 'merusakmu' maka kacamataku ini buktinya. Tunjukkan pada seluruh anak buahku, dan kau harus bergabung kembali dengan anak buahku untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' "_

_Gin semakin merinding, "Melakukan apa...?" tanyanya lirih._

_Aizen memakai kembali kacamatanya, lalu perlahan mendekati Gin. Kedua tanganya melingkar di leher jenjang Gin, Ia membisikkan sesuatu._

_"..."_

_DEGG!_

_Keringat dingin membersit di dahi Gin. Benarkah itu?_

_"A... apa yang..."_

_"Bersumpahlah padaku," bisik Aizen. Matanya beradu pandang dengan Gin. Rasa takut di hati kecil Gin mengakar, kukuh menerjang setiap bilik jantungnya, membawa Gin dalam sebuah kebingungan dahsyat. Perasaan yang tak sanggup ditafsirkan lagi._

_"Lupakan saja soal pelecehan seks itu. Hapus dan buang jauh-jauh dari hidupmu," kata Aizen sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi._

* * *

Gin menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia menangis, mengenang kembali ingatan itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang tau kegalauan luar biasa di hatinya kini...

Walaupun sekitar setahun setelah itu Gin bertemu dengan mantan adik kelasnya semasa SMP yang sangat cantik, yang bernama Rangiku Matsumoto, yang kemudian menjadi istrinya kini, ingatan mengerikan itu tetap ada. di sudut hantinya Ia menjerit pilu, enggan menapaki hidup ini lagi...

"Gin!" terdengar suara Rangiku dari luar kamar mandi. Gin menghena nafasnya. Setelah mengusap wajahnya sekilas Iapun beranjak.

"Lama sekali?" tanya Rangiku.

"Maaf ya..." jawab Gin pelan.

"Hmm... wangi sekali," seru Rangiku, langsung bergelayut pada tubuh Gin yang hanya terbalut jubah handuknya. Rangiku menyelipkan wajahnya di lekuk leher suaminya itu, menyesapi harus lembut yang menguar.

Gin tersenyum. Mungkinkah ia harus jujur pada Rangiku tentang masa lalunya dan sumpah Aizen itu?

Tidak. Tidak akan mungkin!

"Jangan manja ah... " Gin mencium bibir Rangiku sekilas, lalu pergi ke arah lemari, mencari pakainya.

"Hei, aku sudah mengambilkan piyamamu Gin," seru Rangiku.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

Sekarang pukul 23.00. Rangiku masih menggauli notebooknya, sementara Gin lebih suka merenung di bawah selimut. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa antusias.

Gejolak aneh. Detik ini, raganya, nyawanya, pikiran dan hatinya tidak lagi sinkron.

"Rangiku sayang," entah memanggil atau hanya berujar tanpa sadar.

"Iya?" Rangiku menoleh pada sang suami yang nampak pucat.

"Apakah boleh aku berterus-terang padamu?"

"Tentu sayang, kenapa tidak?"

Gin menghela nafasnya dengan berat hati. Tenggorokanya tercekik bisa maut dari ular-ular keparat di masa lalunya.

"Maaf, kau boleh membenciku setelah mendengar ini," ucap Gin tertahan. Ia bangkit. Kedua tangan kurusnya melingkari leher Rangiku, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya ke tubuh wanita yang sanga Ia cintai itu.

"Ini tentang aku," bisiknya, "...dan Aizen,"

* * *

**T B C  
**

**

* * *

**Maafkan saya yang semakin hari semakin kacau ini... gimana ceritanya? tragis? Tau gak apa yang lebih tragis? GIN ICHIMARU MAU MEMBANKAI SAYA! GYAAAAA~~~! ITU DIA YANG PUNYA NAMA! *ngacir no jutsu*

Gin : "AUTHOR SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kepada angin yan tak pernah berdusta.**

**Kepada langit yang selalu setia.**

**Akankah aku berpihak pada cinta.**

**Ataukah berpaling dan membantai perasaan yang sesungguhnya?**

**Kegalauan akan keputusan.**

**Afeksi segala perasaan.**

**Rasa ambigu ini raib dan menunggal makna.**

**Aku korban kesadisan sang realita.**

**Untuk kalian yang kusayang.**

**Kuletakkan nyawa ini dalam bimbang.**

**Parau kuucap maafku.**

**Maaf, aku tak sanggup membalik waktu.**

* * *

**Melodi Di Belantara Salju**

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

* * *

...

Gin menyeret kakinya melangkah melalui jalanan yang terselubungi salju. Ia melirik arlojinya. Pukul 3 dinihari. Langit Karakura masih gelap, nyaris mengaburkan seluruh pandanganya.

"Yah..." Ia mendesah, lalu semakin merapatkan jaketnya. Langkahnya semakin terseok tanpa ampun, menyusuri selimut putih yang menghampar di bawahnya. Sampai kemudian Gin mencapai 'tempat itu'. Rumah mewah yang 10 tahun yang lalu menjadi kediaman Aizen. Tempat yang Ia tau seharusnya tidak Ia datangi. Namun sepertinya, kenyataan berkata lain.

"Huh! Sialan! kenapa kau membangunkan kami pagi-pagi begini hah!" keluh Starrk yang membukakan pintu rumah mewah itu. Ia menguap lebar ketika melihat Gin tersenyum ceria padanya.

"Ternyata tukang tidur yang satu ini rela juga bangun untuk membukakan pintu," kata Gin polos.

"Sialan kau! Masuk deh! Dingin tau!" sungut lelaki berjenggot itu. Sedetik setelah Starrk menutup pintu, Gin mengedarkan pandanganya ke segala penjuru. Nampak Tesla berbaring nyaman di karpet, tan tiga orang 'bawahan' Hallibell, Apache, Sun-sun dan Milla-Rosse, tengah berbaring di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Gin.

"Di kamar. Tidak ada yang tahan udara dingin," jawab Starrk malas. Setelah itu, Starrk pun menghilang di balik pintu. Mungkin meneruskan tidurnya yang tadi sempat terganggu. Gin hanya menghela nafas. Ia meremas jemarinya sendiri, "Sudahlah, jangan berpikir apa-apa lagi...," bisik Gin. Ia tersenyum pedih, lalu beranjak menaiki tangga, pergi ke kamarnya (yang dulu pernah ia tempati) di lantai dua.

Ah, ternyata kamar itu tak jauh berbeda. Ia menatap bungkusan besar di sudut kamar.

"Ganja!" tebaknya. Yah... tepat, itu ganja.

Gin tak ambil pusing dengan benda itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Matanya yang sipit nanar menatap langit-langit, yang entah bagaimana seakan-akan mencetak wajah cantik anak dan isterinya.

Gin hanya bisa berpaling sembari mengumpat, "Cih!"

* * *

Suhu semakin naik, menandakan akhir musim dingin yang semakin dekat. Rangiku merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit, menikmati hawa lebih bersahabat dengan tubuhnya. Langit sedikit memucat, dan Rangiku tidak bisa memastikan saat itu pukul berapa. Jam di dinding kamarnya rusak karena terhantam pada saat insiden baku tembak dengan anak buah Aizen tempo hari. Sekarang jam berwarna putih itu tak bergerak sedikitpun.

_"Mesinya hancur," komentar Gin kemarin. Rangiku hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengarnya._

_"Aku akan membeli yang baru besok," jawabnya._

Rangiku menurunkan kakinya. Giginya gemeletuk menahan dingin ketika ujung kakinya beradu dengan lantai. Namun hanya butuh beberapa detik untuknya agar terbiasa. Setelah itu, dengan cekatan Ia membereskan tempat tidurnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Pagi Ibuuuu~~~" jeritan nyaring Yuki terdengar keras. Bocah mungil itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai menabrak Rangiku.

"Ugh! Hati-hati sayang..." seru Rangiku.

"Haha... maaf ya Bu!" katanya, tersenyum lebar. Lalu Yuki menambahkan, "...Ayah mana Bu?"

Bibir Rangiku langsung terkatup. Ia bungkam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap mata jernih anaknya yang polos. "ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali," jawab Rangiku.

"Kemana Bu? Ayah pergi ke mana?"

Diam. Rangiku tak sanggup menjawab. Dia mengalihkan perhatianya pada termometer dinding yang tergantung manis tak jauh darinya.

"Suhu sudah naik," ucapnya.

"Bukanya kemarin Yuki udah bilang! Ibu ini bagaimana sih!"

"Yah~ Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Bereskan tempat tidurmu, Nak, lalu bantu Ibu ya!" kata Rangiku cepat. ia berpaling dalam hitungan detik setelah itu. Sungguh, matanya tak sanggup menatap mata putrinya sedikitpun. Serasa ada sakit yang bertubi menikam ulu hatinya. Pedih, tanpa jeda...

Hari-hari yang sangat sulit. Benar benar sangat sulit.

'Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan tanpa kamu Gin,' bisik Rangiku dalam hati, 'Tapi setelah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku... rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi...'

Mendadak, telinga Rangiku menangkap suara derak jemari yang beradu dengan keyboard laptop di ruang sebelah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Yuki Sayang? kau memakai laptop Ayahmu?"

"Ya! Yuki penasaran sekali dengan cerpen yang ayah buat! tapi ternyata di-code. Uuh, jadi Yuki juga coba membuat tulisan di sini deh, hehe..." Yuki terkikik, polos, tanpa dosa.

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Yuki! kalau Ayah pulang nanti dia pasti akan marah!"

Pyaaaarrrr!

Tiba-tiba. Gelas kaca di tangan Rangiku meleset dari genggamanya. Jatuh. hancur berkeping, menjelma menjadi serpih-serpih. Jantung Rangiku langsung menyentak keras, seakan menghentikan aliran darahnya. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Ada apa Ibu?" kepala Yuki menyembul dari pintu dapur.

"..."

"Ibu?"

"..."

"Ibu baik-baik saja?"

Rangiku tersentak. "Eh? errr... I, iya, tentu Sayang. Ibu hanya kaget," jawab Rangiku terbata.

'_kalau Ayah pulang nanti dia pasti akan marah_' mendadak batin Rangiku menjerit ngilu. PULANG?

"Oh, ya sudah... sini, Yuki bantu Ibu. Uh, Ibu sih tidak hati-hati! Ini kan gelasnya Ayah! yang keramik dulu itu juga pecah lho! Ayah bisa marah nanti!"

Glek! Tenggorokan Rangiku tercekat hebat. Gerakan tubuhnya terhenti. Ia meneguk ludah lagi. Ah, tenggorokanya terasa begitu kering, lidahnya sakit, ada nyeri menyeruak menghantam bilik-bilik jantungnya. Ia ketakutan saat itu.

_'apa-apaan ini,'_ batinya cemas, _'aku... kenapa rasa ini sangat familiar... rasa takut yang kurasa sangat kukenal...'_

Yuki berlutut, memberesi serpih-serpih kaca di bawahnya. "Ibu, ibu, Yuki ada tugas Bahasa nih. Nanti tolong ajari ya?" pinta Yuki tiba-tiba. Rangiku mengangguk lemah, lalu ikut berlutut di samping anaknya, membereskan pecahan kaca itu.

"Kertas HVS Yuki juga habis. Yuki minta punya Ibu ya? Nanti mau Yuki print di komputer teman~"

Rangiku tak menangkap sedikitpun celoteh riang sang anak. Ia melayangkan pandangaya keluar jendela. Langit musim dingin sedikit lebih cerah daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, menerbitkan secercah damai di hati Rangiku. '_semua akan baik-baik saja... tanamkan itu dalam hatimu, Rangiku! Gin akan baik-baik saja!_'

"... bagaimana Bu?" mendadak Yuki memecah lamunan sang Ibu.

"Eng? Ya? kau bilang sesuatu nak?"

"Aaahh~ Ibu tidak mendengarkan Yuki ya?" Yuki menggembungkan pipi mulusnya. Ia berdiri memegang serpihan-serpihan kaca di tanganya, merajuk manja kepada sang Ibu.

"Aduh, maaf sayang... Iya deh, sekarang Ibu akan mendengarkanmu. Ayolah jangan ngambek..." Rangiku berdiri, juga memegang serpihan kaca, sembari membujuk sang anak. Putri mungilnya ini hanya memandangnya kesal. Mata birunya yang mirip Rangiku tak sedikitpun berkedip.

"Gayamu persis Ayah ah! Sudah, ayo buang serpihanya," ucap Rangiku seraya berjalan menuju keranjang sampah. Yuki hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap tak acuh, lalu mengikuti langkah Rangiku.

"Yuki minta kertas HVS Ibu ya!" Yuki mengulang permintaanya tadi. Rangiku yang tengah menyapu sisa serpihan tadi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh. Ambil sendiri ya? Di lemari kerja Ayah paling bawah. Di plastik warna biru kalau tidak salah," kata Rangiku. Yuki mengangguk.

"Oke, nanti Yuki cari deh. Uh, tugas sekarang banyak sekali nih~" celotehnya lagi. Rangiku hanya bisa mengusap keningnya. Ia suka mendengar celoteh riang sang buah hati. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Segalanya terasa begitu beku. Beku dan dingin. Rasanya menakutkan, seperti hatinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika Gin meninggalkanya ke padang yang gelap.

"Kertas HVS, kertas HVS~" Yuki bersenandung riang. Perlahan, dibukanya kamar kerja sang ayah dengan perlahan. Nampak sebuah ruang kerja sederhana seluas 5x5 m, lengkap dengan meja kerja dan perangkat komputer. Lantai kayunya yang tersapu bersih membuat ruangan itu terasa nyaman. Yuki menuju lemari kayu setinggi satu meter di sudut ruangan. Gin biasa menyimpan kertas-kertasnya disana. Disampingnya ada peretelan mesin CPU yang sangat menarik perhatian Yuki.

"Dimana ya~" gumam Yuki, mengangkat tumpukan arsip disana. Dipilahnya dengan hati-hati. Ia tau, tentu ayahnya akan marah jika mendapati lemarinya acak-acakan. Iseng, Yuki mengamati kertas-kertas itu. Sembari tanganya masih sibuk mencari kertas yang diinginkanya, pandangan Yuki tertumbuk pada 'sesuatu' di dasar lemari.

"Hah?" serunya, menatap 'sesuatu' itu.

* * *

"Minum Ichimaru?," tawar Nel, seraya menyodorkan sake padanya.

"Malas Nel," sahut Gin cuek. Ia membuang mukanya dari Nel.

"Kau ini aneh. Cobalah akrab dengan _kami_ sebagaimana mestinya. Toh sebentar lagi kau juga akan ikut dengan_ kami_!" sahutnya tak kalah dingin. Gin mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Kenapa suaramu dingin sekali! Padahal jelas-jelas kau tersenyum!" hardik Hallibel kesal. Ia mendekati Gin dengan pose angkuhnya yang khas. Gin tak menanggapi ucapan kedua wanita itu. Ia hanya melirik mereka tanpa nafsu, lalu beranjak pergi.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Mendadak Gin berhenti. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah mereka berdua. Nampaknya baik Nel maupun Hallibell sama-sama terkejut ketika Gin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Umm... maaf. Nel, bisa kau ikut aku?" pinta Gin, agak merendahkan suaranya.

Hening.

"A.. apa?" mendadak Nel berkata, memecah keheningan dengan suaranya yang terbata.

"Ikut aku," ulang Gin, masih dengan suaranya yang dingin. Nel terdiam, memandang Gin sejenak dengan tatapan yang mengindikasikan bahwa Ia sangat sangat tidak percaya.

"Kau tuli, cantik? ikut aku-" kata Gin, kini suaranya lebih tinggi. Nel masih memasang wajah penuh tanya ketika Ia melangkah mengikuti Gin.

...

Angin berhembus mesra. Gin dan Nel kini berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain. Mata sipit Gin seakan menghujam ke mata emerald jernih milik Nel, membuat sang rambut toska itu sedikit ngeri.

"Nel, aku tau kau ada di pihak yang benar," kata Gin pelan. Terdengan desau angin yang beradu dengan batang-batang ranting beku musim dingin, menjadi backsound yang menyayat hati.

Nel terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Gin itu. "A.. apa maksudmu...?" tanyanya.

"Dulu, saat kasus Ichigo dan kawan-kawan, aku tau kau berpihak pada Ichigo."

"Tu... tunggu! Apa kau membicarakan saat Ichigo masih menjadi ketua forum anti narkotik dan mengejar anak buah Aizen? Empat belas tahun yang lalu?" Nel nampak kaget.

"Iya!"

"L... lalu... kalau iya, apa hubunganya denganku sekarang?"

Mata sipit Gin menghujam mata emerald Nel lagi. Tatapanya meremang bulu kuduk Nel seketika. Ia mundur selangkah, takut. Hening sekejap diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin sekarang kau menolongku agar aku lepas dari cengkeraman anak buah Aizen," mendadak suara jernih Gin merobek keheningan itu. Suaranya bernada rendah. Terdengan sebagai sebuah permohonan yang err... ganjil?

"A... apa...?"

"Ayolah, cantik... kumohon..." Mata Gin meredup. Tangan kurusnya terulur. Dalam gerakan yang cepat, Ia meraih dan mengguncang bahu Nel pelan, membuat Nel hendak berontak seketika. Tapi tidak bisa. Tak berbeda dengan yang tadi, mata sipit Gin telah menghujam Nel jauh ke dalam hatinya. Jika tadi tatapan itu membuat Nel takut, sekarang tatapan itu membuat Nel iba.

"K... kau bisa mengendalikan pikiran manusia ternyata..." bisik Nel. Suaranya terdengar rendah dan seksi. Kali ini Gin sedikit merinding.

"Kumohon Nel," balas Gin berbisik. Angin membelai rambut mereka berdua. Mata yang saling menatap seakan menembus hati dan pikiran satu sama lain.

"A... aku tak bisa mengkhianati Aizen lagi," kata Nel, tegas.

"Aku juga tak mungkin mengkhianati keluargaku (lagi)!" balas Gin, tak kalah tegas.

"Lepaskan pundakku, atau Nnoitra akan mengamukmu!" seru Nel lantang. Ia menyentak tangan Gin dengan cepat dan berontak. "Aku tak mau terlibat lagi! Tak mau!" jeritnya pilu. Ia langsung melesat pergi, menembus atmosfir beku musim dingin. Samar, Gin bisa melihat air bening yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ia trauma," ujar Gin tanpa sadar, menatap bahu Nel yang terguncang keras. Isakan Nel pun terdengar kini. Ia berlari semakin cepat menuju meninggalkan Gin sendirian.

...

"Sedang apa kau?" tegur seseorang kasar. Gin menoleh cepat. Didapatinya sosok jangkung Nnoitra di belakangnya. Ia memandang sinis ke arah Gin. "Kau apakan Nel ha?" hardiknya.

"Nel? Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya!" sangkal Gin. Ia membuang muka, lalu melewati Nnoitra begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Samar, terdengar nnoitra mendengus keras, mencela sikap Gin. Lalu Ia pun berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, semua berjalan netral setelah itu.

...

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 14.30. Grimjaww memarkir sebuah mobil keluaran Eropa berwarna silver metalik di halaman rumah Aizen. "Cepat, kita sudah harus meninggalkan Karakura jam lima!" serunya.

"Jadi... kau sungguh-sungguh mau meninggalkan keluargamu di Karakura Gin?" tanya Nel lembut. Ia meletakkan tangan mulusnya di pundak Gin, sedikit membagi kehangatanya kepada tubuh kurus Gin. Tapi Gin cepat menepis tangan Nel.

"Ya," jawab Gin datar. Tapi menyiratkan sejuta keputus asaan yang teramat mendalam.

"Kau sehat Ichimaru?" kali ini Nel nekat meletakkan punggung tanganya ke dahi Gin. Lagi-lagi, Gin menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku," kata Gin, lirih. Nel seakan terperanjat mendengar suara menyayat itu meluncur seketika dari bibir Gin.

"A.. aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tadi meninggalkanmu. Aku coba perhatikanmu, tapi kau kasar. Apa aku salah ha?" tanya Nel tak kalah lirih. Ia memasang aksen manja pada wajah manisnya yang menggoda.

"Terserah," sahut Gin datar. "Bukan urusanku. Pergilah. Aku tak mau diamuk Nnoi nanti,"

Gin berlalu. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil Grimjaww dan hendak menyelipkan dirinya ke dalam. Sedetik sebelum Gin menghempaskan pantatnya di jok, terdengar jeritan nyaring. Bulu kuduk Gin meremang mendengar jeritan pilu itu. Jeritan yang mendenging tajam, menembus belantara salju, merobek belantara gundah di hati kecil Gin.

"Y... Yuki?" desisnya.

"Hng? Suara apa itu?" tanya Nnoitra sembari menatap jalan raya yang masih terselubungi salju.

"Anakku?" lirih Gin dengan suara taku-takut. Ia menegakkan badanya lagi. Grimjaww yang berada di belakang setir pun membalikkan badanya dengan alis berkerut.

"A...anakmu yang mana? Hasil perkosaan dulu itu?" celatuknya dengan mulut berbisa. Hati Gin berdesir sesaat. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat seraya melirik Grim dengan ganas.

"Jaga bicaramu Grim! Aku tak pernah memiliki anak hasil perkosaan!" desisnya tajam dan mematikan. Tersirat amarah dan murka pada nada bicaranya. tanpa celah keraguan, dan tanpa maksud gertakan.

"Jadi Yuki bukan anak Ayah?" terdengar suara nyaring yang memecah keheningan. Gin tersentak kaget. reflex ia menoleh. dalam backround salju, Ia dapat melihat siluet yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Sosok mungil sang buah hati yang membuatnya merinding.

"hey," seru Nnoi dengan suara lantang, "I.. itu anakmu Ichimaru?"

"Pantas," sahut Ulquiorra datar, "Cantik, mirip ayahnya,"

Nnoi menimpali lagi, "Sebagai catatan, semoga saja anak ini tak mewarisi kebejatan Ichimaru!"

"ha ha ha..." tawa para manusia laknat itu menggema panjang. Gin menggertakkan giginya, amarahnya membuncah. Ia melirik Yuki yang mesih terpaku dengan tatapan penuh dendam di seberang jalan.

BRUAAKKK! Gin melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pelipis Nnoitra. Gerakanya begitu cepat sehingga membanting tubuh kurus Nnoitra seketika.

"Kau yang bejat!" hardiknya kasar. Nyaris Ia meludah ke arah Nnoi, kalau saja Ulqui tidak mengacungkan senjata api ke arah kepalanya.

"Kau juga jangan cari masalah ya, Ichimaru," desisnya.

"Cih!" Gin mengumpat. Ia mencoba menepis senjata itu dengan gerakan cepat, namun apa daya, kini Tesla -abdi setia Nnoi- malah mengarahkan senjata apinya ke arah jalan raya, tepatnya ke arah Yuki yang masih mematung disana.

"Tesla! Sedang apa kau!" teriak Gin ganas.

"Tesla! Tembak saja bocah itu! Tembak anak Ichimaru!" timpal Nnoitra keras.

"Tidak! tesla! TIDAK!"

DUARRR!

Senjata api meletus. Semua seakan menjelma menjadi film mati sedetik setelah Tesla menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Glek! Ulquiorra, Grimjaww, Tesla, nnoitra, maupun anak buah Aizen yang lain hanya mampu meneguk ludah.

Sosok itu terbaring, entah masih hidup atau sudah tak bernyawa. Darah menodai putihnya salju di bawah mereka...

"Ichi... Icimaru... ! TESLA! KENAPA KAU TEMBAK ICHIMARU! PAYAH KAU!" hardik nnoitra keras, memecah keheningan.

"S... saya tidak menembak Ichimaru! Sungguh! Ichimarulah yang melesat melindungi bocah itu! Gerakanya sangat cepat!" balas Tesla, tak kalah panik. Kini wajahnya nampak begitu pucat pasi. Tanganya gemetar menatap raga Gin yang tergolek berlumur darah itu.

"Tunggu!" jerit Nel, "Kau ini bicara apa Tesla! Cepat bawa Ichimaru ke rumah sakit!"

Panik. Starrk langsung melesat dan mengangkat tubuh Ichimaru. "Larikan ke rumah sakit!" teriaknya, "SEKARANG!"

...

Bau anestesi menyeruak hidung Nnoi. Ia bersandar di tembok rumah sakit bersama Tesla.

"Tesla, sebenarnya kau lihat anak perempuan di seberang jalan tadi tidak sih?" tanya Nnoi.

"I... iya sih... tapi tidak terlalu jelas," jawab Tesla.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa anak perempuan yang kita kira anak Ichimaru itu..."

"..."

"Sesungguhnya tidak ada disana..."

Tesla meneguk ludak. Ia menatap nnoi dengan tatapan agak takut, "mak... maksud Anda?"

"Ngg... Hantu? Pokoknya aku merasa anak itu _tidak ada_," kata Nnoitra. kini wajah pucatnya semakin pucat. Ia menoleh ke arah Tesla lambat-lambat. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Hng? Anda yakin?" tanya Tesla.

"Ya, aku yakin,"

"Akupun merasakan begitu," potong starrk mendadak. "dan aku juga punya berita buruk untuk kalian," sambungnya.

"Hn?"

Starrk berhenti sesaat. Matanya kosong menatap lantai dingin rumah sakit. "sepertinya peluru Tesla sudah menembus Jantung Gin..."

* * *

"Ibu... ini apa...?" tanya Yuki lirih. Rangiku yang tengah merajut di ruang tengah hanya bisa mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Yuki membawa sebuah peti mungil di tanganya.

"Kau dapat darimana Sayang?" tanyanya curiga.

"Lemari ayah..."

Mereka berdua terdiam. "Kau di ruang kerja Ayah dari tadi?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

"Iya, Yuki ada di ruang kerja Ayah berjam-jam tadi, mencari kertas HVS sekalian melihat-lihat album Yuki waktu kecil, hehehe..."

"Yuki?"

"Hn?"

"Kau merinding tidak?"

"Iya Bu... Yuki merinding..."

"Perasaan Ibu tidak enak..."

"I... Iya... Yuki juga..."

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Gin meninggal?

ONLY FANFIC GOD, NOT ME AND MY LIFE. EXCEPT POSSITIVE THING INSIDE.

Woi... akhirnya update juga! Horre! *Plaakk* Wokeh Minna, saya kembali lagi membawakan story gila bin laknat ini, wkwkwk... entah mengapa saya merasa chap kali ini akan menuai protes dari para reader *Nyiapin tameng Shukaku* (mengingat chapter kemarin aja udah 'serem'). please, don`t flame this. Don`t be angry to me after you read it because i`m just cruel author who very like kill someone (GIN ICHIMARU) *dibankai* (bukan karena saiia benci Ichimaru, justru karena saiia mencintainya makanya pengen nyari sensasi baru, hehe...). (Kata temenku chapter ini terlalu SINETRON)

*Nunduk2 di depan para reader* dalam cerita ini saiia hanya mau ngasih efek-efek dramatis aja... Abis... abis... walopun sebenernya saiia enggak tahan kalo ada temen yang ngeluarin suara 'KOK SEREM BANGET? GIN MATI YA?' , semangat saiia malah semakin terbakar untuk membuat cerita yang BERBAHAYA. Maaf ya~ (Inner author : Sapah sih yang ngeluarin protesan kayak gitu? Sini gue bejeg2! *Dihajar massal*)

Daripada curhat gaje mendingan mari kita baca story laknat ini! Happy reading!

A/N : Plot agak rancu dan isinya nyrempet-nyrempet dikit ke genre horror yang gak serem (?). Oh, ya, semua poetry nya dalah Gin P.O.V...

* * *

**Saat kegaran hati mulai terkikis**

**Oleh kenyataan dan cobaan yang tak pernah habis**

**Saat itu ragaku terjatuh**

**Bersama semua harapan yang melusuh dan melumpuh**

**Bertaut ragu, aku berdoa**

**Tuhan, jangan pisahkan aku dengan mereka**

**

* * *

**

Melodi di belantara salju

by Argentum F Silver

* * *

...

BRAK! Pria berambut oranye itu memukulkan tanganya dengan keras ke meja. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan yang nampaknya mulai meluap tanpa sanggup Ia bendung lagi. Sementara pria lain di hadapanya hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa nafsu.

"APA KALIAN SADAR APA YANG SEKARANG INI MENIMPA ICHIMARU HA?" pekik si rambut oranye. Tanganya nampak meremas ujung seragam dokter yang dikenakanya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu Ichigo, ini bukan salah kami. Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu. Yah, itupun kalau kau masih punya rasa manusiawi," sahut pria berwajah pucat di hadapan si rambut oranye.

"Ullquiorra, dengarkan aku, kalian sudah cukup menyeret Ichimaru dalam masalah besar sejak dulu. Dan sekarang? kalian mulai lagi! Tapi kali ini serius, kalian nyaris melayangkan nyawanya! tahu tidak, ha!" dokter tampan bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu berucap dengan geram. Giginya gemeletuk menahan amarah menghadapi pria bernama Ullquiorra Schiffer itu. Dan Ullquiorra hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan putus asa.

Seraya kembali memasang wajah datarnya, pria pucat berdarah spanyol itu berkata dengan nada mencela, "Sudah bagus kami membawa si rambut perak kemari, kenapa kau masih banyak bicara! Coba kalau kami hanyutkan mayatnya ke sungai, mungkin sekarang ini hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana nasibnya..."

"JAGA BICARAMU!"

"Kau juga jaga sikapmu Ichigo!"

Hening. Tak ada umpatan yang meluncur dari bibir keduanya untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku hanya tidak tega pada keluarganya," lirih Ichigo, "Bukanya aku tak mau mengobati Ichimaru, tapi aku memohon pada kalian supaya tidak mengganggu hidupnya lagi. Kalian pernah mencicipi pahitnya jeruji besi, tentu kalian tidak mau itu terulang bukan?"

Tok.. tok.. pintu ruangan diketuk seseorang. "masuk," pinta Ichigo kemudian. Pintu terbuka. Nampak Starrk menjengukkan kepalanya ke dalam dengan wajah datar.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya dingin.

"Masalah besar," sahut Ullquiorra tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk Ichigo dengan dagunya. "Aku malas berurusan dengan dia,"

"Kurang ajar kau Ullqui..."

"Cukup!" mendadak Starrk menyela. "Jangan buat aku bingung. Sudahlah, Ullqui, kau keluar saja, biar aku yang bicara dengan Dokter ini,"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang tampang tidak suka ketika Starrk menekankan kata 'Dokter ini'. Suhu ruangan itu terasa lebih rendah. Ullquiorra meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkahnya yang angkuh. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mungkin Ia kesal dengan sikap Ichigo. Atau mungkin memang Ia terlalu miskin kosa kata sehingga enggan berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Ceritakan padaku Ichigo," pinta Starrk.

"Ichimaru sekarat," jawab Ichigo pendek. Tersirat nada sesal dalam ucapanya. Lalu Ia meraih beberapa berkas di mejanya. Dengan wajah masih ditekuk, Ia berkata lagi, "Peluru itu nyaris menembus jantungnya."

Hening lagi. Baik Starrk maupun Ichigo sama-sama menghela nafasnya.

Ibu jari Starrk mengusap-usap jenggot tipis yang bergantung di dagunya."Apa perlu kusiapkan peti mati sekarang?" tanyanya, langsung membuat Ichigo mendelik galak ke arahnya.

"Mulutmu sama kotornya dengan UIlqui!"

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi?" lanjut Starrk, "Kita tinggal spekulasi..."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya, "Starrk, suruh seseorang mengabarkan hal ini pada keluarganya. Bagaimanapun keadaanya nanti, akan lebih baik kalau keluarganya tahu lebih dahulu."

* * *

Mata bening Yuki mengamati buku bersampul biru itu di tanganya. Ia mendapatkan buku cantik itu dari peti kecil yang ditemukanya di lemari sang ayah. Buku itu terselip diantara berkas-berkas lain. Yuki tak menaruh minat apapun pada berkas yang lain, kecuali buku itu. Di sampulnya tertulis : _Rangiku Matsumoto._ Tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi. Tapi Yuki tahu, bahwa itu adalah tulisan Ayahnya. Dengan memasang wajah bertanya-tanya, Ia memainkan gembok mungil yang terpasang rapi di sisi buku itu.

"Kok terkunci sih? Diary ya?" tanyanya polos. Tak ada sahutan. Tanganya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi peti kecil itu, dengan harapan bisa menemukan anak kunci yang bisa membukanya.

"Sepertinya sih Diary Ibu... Tapi kok yang menulis sampulnya Ayah?" tanyanya. Tanganya tak berhenti mengaduk-aduk isi peti kecil itu.

"Kau sedang apa Sayang?" tiba-tiba Rangiku muncul dari sisi pintu. Yuki mendongak seketika.

"Hn? Bukan apa-apa kok. Oh ya, Yuki mau main ke tempat Kak Jinta ya! Boleh ya Bu? Boleh ya?" pinta Yuki tiba-tiba. Mata puppy eyesnya membuat sang Ibu tersenyum geli.

"Lupa ya? Bukanya Yuki harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah? Untuk apa Yuki mencari kertas HVS kalau bukan untuk itu?" tanya Rangiku dengan sabar.

Otak cerdas Yuki berputar cepat, "Umm... kan bisa sekalian? Lagipula ada yang harus Yuki tanyakan pada Kak Jinta!" ucapnya beralasan. Ia memasang wajah penuh keyakinan. Sembari Yuki menyembunyikan buku bersampul biru tadi di balik punggungnya, Ia membatin, _Kak Jinta pasti punya cara untuk membongkar gembok ini! Dia kan pintar berbuat jahil!_

"Baik, kau boleh pergi. Tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu sore, dan jangan ganggu kalau Kak Jinta sedang sibuk di Toko Kakek Urahara ya?"

"Oke! Terimakasih Bu!" Wajah Yuki berbinar cerah mendengar izin dari Ibunya tersayang. Setelah menyelipkan buku tadi di tas tangan putih favoritnya, Ia pun menemui Ibunya di dapur, memeluknya sebentar, lalu melesat pergi. Hawa dingin kali ini sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat anak itu. Yuki berjalan ringan melewati jalan yang terselubung salju. Sesekali menyapa para pembersih salju di jalan.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa isi buku ini... sangat penasaran!" ucapnya.

Hanya berjarak tiga meter di belakang Yuki, dua sosok wanita mengamatinya dengan mata redup. Yang satu berpostur bagus, berambut emas dan berkulit gelap, nampak begitu kontras dengan background salju yang putih. Ia memasang wajah tidak peduli. Dan satu berambut toska cantik. Wajahnya sangat suram. Ia menatap punggung Yuki dengan tatapan putus asa. Bola matanya yang berpigmen emerald pun nampak sedikit basah. Ia menarik jaketnya, semakin rapat dengan tubuh sintalnya. Sepertinya hati wanita berambut toska itu agak berdesir.

"Dia anak Ichimaru? Astaga... haruskah dia tahu bahwa ayahnya telah..."

"Tunggu, Nel, kita tidak tahu kan apakah Gin itu sudah mati atau belum?" mendadak suara si rambut emas terdengar.

"Oh, Hallibell, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Jelas-jelas peluru Tesla tadi sudah mengenai jantungnya" Si rambut toska bernama Nelliell itu menekankan suaranya pada kata 'jantung'. Mau tidak mau si rambut emas bernama Hallibell itu juga merinding.

"Nel, jangan menangis. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke rumah sakit?"

"Tapi, bukankan Ichigo meminta kita untuk mengabarkan ini pada keluarganya?" tanya Nel cemas. Hallibell tak menanggapi ucapan Nel untuk beberapa saat. Ia hanya menyentuh pundak Nel dan menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya yang terkesan dingin itu meredup, menandakan sebuah keputus asaan yang dalam.

"Apa kau tega?" tanyanya kemudian.

* * *

"Apa?" anak laki-laki berambut merah itu berseru ketus.

"Kak, Yuki boleh minta tolong?" tanya Yuki polos. Si rambut merah bernama Jinta Hanakari itu mendengus kesal, menatap sosok gadis mungil di hadapanya. Angin musim dingin semilir menerpa wajah mereka. Jinta langsung menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada, menahan agar hawa dingin tidak menyentuh kulitnya.

"Masuk yuk! Aku tidak betah dingin," katanya datar. Yuki hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah si rambut merah memasuki toko berlabel 'Urahara Shop' itu. Mereka melewati jajaran etalase dan rak-rak yang tersusun rapi di dalam toko.

"Selamat sore," sapa seorang gadis berwajah lugu berambut indigo gelap.

"Selamat sore juga Kak Ururu..." balas Yuki ramah. Yuki bernafas lega. Suhu ruangan itu sedikit lebih tinggi daripada di luar, membuat tubuh Yuki terasa lebih nyaman. Ia melepas jaketnya pelan-pelan dan meletakkanya di lantai kayu di bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku taruh disini?" tanyanya pada Jinta.

"Yeah, taruh saja di situ," jawab Jinta tanpa nafsu. Ia memasang wajah sinis, sama seperti biasanya. Yuki membalas wajah masam itu dengan senyum terbaiknya._"Kadang-kadang wajah Jinta juga merah kalau lihat Yuki tersenyum," kata Ururu suatu kali._

"Mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Jinta kemudian ,masih dengan nada ketus. Yuki hanya meringis. _Ah, Kak Jinta mood nya lagi buruk nih... seperti biasa..._ batinya. Ia meraih buku yang dibawanya dari rumah itu. Disodorkanya buku manis itu pada Jinta.

"Bukakan gemboknya!"

"Hn?" Masih dengan tampang malas, Jinta meraih buku itu. "Apa ini? Punya ibumu?" tanya Jinta.

"Mungkin. Kak Jinta bisa bu..."

KLEK!

Terdengar suara gembok terbuka, bahkan belum sempat Yuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Eh?" tanyanya dengan wajah kaget. Wajah kaget yang langsung melahirkan beberapa perempatan di dahi Jinta.

"Ini gembok tua. Membukanya Cuma butuh kekuatan," ucapnya malas.

"Kyaaa~~~ terimakasih banyak kaaakkk~~" seru Yuki girang. Kedua tanganya langsung melingkari tubuh Jinta, membuat si bocah jabrik ini kehilangan keseimbangan dan kehabisan nafas seketika.

"Hek! Yu...Yuki... aku tidak bisa... nafass..."

* * *

Langit mulai gelap. Bau anestesi begitu menyengat. Seorang wanita cantik berambut kemerahan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di koridor terbuka di sisi Barat Rumah Sakit Karakura. Wajahnya nampak begitu cemas. Sesekali wanita berdada indah ini melayangkan pandanganya ke atas, ke arah langit malam yang gelap. Keringat dinginya membersit, ketika wanita itu melihat sosok pria berambut oranye yang duduk terpekur dengan wajah muram.

"Kurosaki!" wanita itu berseru. Kontan, pria yang tengah terpekur itu menoleh.

"Inoue?" pria yang tak lain adalah Dokter Ichigo Kurosaki itu nampak terkejut juga. Ia langsung bangkit seketika.

"Kenapa kau murung... dan kudengar dari Ullquiorra-kun kalau Gin-kun terkena luka tembak dan..."

Ichigo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, membuat wanita bernama Inoue itu tak melanjutkan ucapanya.

Wanita ini adalah rekan Ichigo semasa sekolah, juga sahabat dekat mereka baik-baik saja, sampai suatu ketika wanita ini terjerat cinta dengan si darah spanyol Ullquiorra yang merupakan salah satu buronan yang berbahaya. Kebetulan, kakak Inoue yang bernama Sora adalah seorang ahli farmasi. Pada waktu itu Aizen memanfaatkan Inoue untuk mencuri semua data tentang obat-obatan demi pekerjaan laknatnya. Seingat Ichigo, dulu Inoue sempat bergabung dengan Aizen karena memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Ullquiorra...

Mata Ichigo meredup."Aku meminta Nel dan Hallibell untuk mengontak Rangiku. Apa mereka sudah melakukanya? Gin kritis..." kata Ichigo dengan suara rendah.

"Tidak... Nel-chan dan Hallibell-san tidak berani mengabarkan keadaan Gin-kun kepada istrinya... mereka tidak tega..." Inoue berujar pelan.

Hening.

"Umm... lalu... bagaimana keadaan Gin-kun..?" takut-takut Inoue bertanya. Ia meremas jemarinya sendiri dengan gelisah. Nampak Ichigo juga ragu-ragu membuka mulutnya. Mata mereka beradu dalam segala perasaan yang tak menentu.

"..."

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Ichimaru," lirih Ichigo kemudian, "Kamarnya deret ketiga dari kiri. Kamar nomor tujuh..."

Inoue menelan ludah.

"Nel, Hallibell, Starrk, Ullquiorra, Grimjaww, Nnoitra, Tesla dan yang lainya sudah melihat keadaan Ichimaru tadi...Cuma kau yang belum..." kata Ichigo lagi, "Kalau bisa setelah ini kau yang mengontak Rangiku ya? Aku tak mungkin mengutus salah satu anak buah Aizen yang kemarin terlibat aksi baku tembak di rumah Ichimaru, soalnya Rangiku sempat syok..."

"Oke, akan kuusahakan," jawab Inoue.

Malam semakin gelap. Derak flat shoes yang dikenakan Inoue beradu dengan detak jam dinding yang berjalan konstan. Seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang menentu. Tanganya terulur, meraih pintu ruangan bernomor tujuh itu. Tanganya gemetar, antara takut dan dingin,

Pintu ruangan berderit, dan mulai terbuka, menampakkan ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan dua buah tempat tidur disana.

Bau anestesi yang pekat membuat bulu kuduk Inoue berdiri. Was-was, Ia melirik ke arah dua tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Yang satu kosong.

Dan yang satu...

"AAAAAAA~~~~!" jeritan nyaring itu membahana, membelah kesunyian malam yang dingin. Hanya selang beberapa detik, beberapa perawat rumah sakit mendatangi tempat itu dengan wajah panik. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha menenangkan Inoue yang menjerit ketakutan.

"TIDAK!" teriak Inoue dengan air mata terurai, "MUSTAHIL!"

"Tenang! Tenang Nona!"

"Sepertinya dia syok!"

"Dokter Ichigo, apakah ini perlu di obat penenang?"

Para perawat rumah sakit tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kecuali tatapan iba. "Nel juga mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama denganmu," lirih Ichigo, "Si dingin Hallibell juga terisak di pelukan Starrk. Nnoitra yang kelihatan paling syok..."

"Mustahil..." tangis Inoue, "Katakan ini bohong! Katakan ini bohong Kurosaki-kun!"

"Beri dia obat penenang!" mendadak Ichigo berseru tegas, menginstruksi para perawat rumah sakit itu dengan kasar. Matanya meredup tanda putus asa yang sangat besar. Tanganya terkepal kuat menahan gejolak perasaan sesal dan bersalah di dadanya.

"Tidak! Kurosaki-kun! Kau harus menjelaskanya dulu padaku. Gin-kun tak mungkin.. kau harus menjelasknya! harus..."

Suara Inoue terdengar melemah, melemah, dan habis, seiring dengan obat anestesi yang mengaliri darahnya dan mulai bekerja cepat di susunan syarafnya.

"Oh ya suster..." Ichigo menyentuh pundak seorang perawat rumah sakit yang ada di dekatnya. Perawat itu menoleh.

"Ya dokter?" tanyanya ramah.

"Sebaiknya pasien di kamar nomor tujuh segera dipindah ke kamar jenazah... "

* * *

"Sudah jam sepuluh, Yuki! Ayo tidur!" perintah Rangiku tegas. Ia paling tidak suka melihat putri kesayanganya ini terjaga hingga larut malam, mengingat kesehatanya yang kurang stabil. Yuki yang tengah disibukkan dengan buku kumpulan teenlit hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum jahil.

"Belum mengantuk~" ucapnya lucu.

"Ibu tahu sayang... tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatanmu..." ucap Rangiku pelan. Ia meraih pundak mungil anaknya itu, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Tercium wangi mint segar dari helai-helai rambut peraknya.

"Hmm... rambutmu bau musim dingin..." kata Rangiku.

"Ayah yang belikan shampoo ini untuk Yuki. Kata Ayah, Ayah suka mencium rambut Yuki yang berbau wangi seperti udara musim dingin... bahkan kadang-kadang, Ayah seolah-olah melihat sosok yang mirip Yuki diantara bulir salju...Tapi kalau didekati malah hilang..." celoteh Yuki ceria.

"Wah, kok Yuki jadi cerita hantu?"

"Ini bukan cerita hantu... katanya Ayah benar-benar melihat sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Yuki! Makanya Ayah selalu rindu pada Yuki, hehehe..."

"Yah... Ayahmu itu memang tukang merayu! Sudah ah, ayo tidur! "

Yuki terkikik ceria. Ia mendekap ibunya erat. Lalu tanganya bergerak membelai perut sang ibu. "Adik Yuki sudah tidur ya Bu?" tanyanya lugu.

"Iya nih, Adik sudah tidur..."

"Oke, kalau begitu Yuki masuk kamar ya? Muach~ selamat malam ibu... selamat malam adik...hehe..."

Rangiku tersenyum lembut. Tanganya mengucak rambut Yuki sebentar. "Selamat malam juga, Dewi Salju ku sayang..." ucapnya.

Jam dinding nyaris menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Ah... hampir tengah malam. Sepi... benar-benar sepi. Bahkan lolongan angin pun tidak terdengar. Pohon-pohon meranggas di luar sana juga tak diam tak bergerak. Seakan semuanya nyaris tanpa kehidupan...

Tok... tok...

Deg! Rangiku kaget setengah mati. Pintu diketuk seseorang. "S... Siapa?" tanya Rangiku spontan. Jantungnya terasa masih berdetak keras akibat kekagetan tadi.

"Maaf mengganggu... ini saya, Kurosaki," samar, terdengar suara jawaban seseorang di luar sana. Suara yang terdengar sangat tidak asing di telinga Rangiku.

"Ku... Kurosaki? Ichigo maksudmu?"

"Iya... maafkan saya menganggu malam-malam begini, tapi ini sangat penting..."

Greeekkk... pintu terbuka pelan-pelan. Yah, sosok di luar sana adalah pria tampan berambut oranye yang menjabat sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Karakura. Rangiku mengerutkan keningnya curiga, sekaligus waspada. A_da apa ya? Gin kah? _Batinya. Tapi pikiran negatif itu segera ditepisnya kuat-kuat. _Mustahil kalau Gin tertimpa sesuatu..._ pikirnya positif.

"Ya ampun Ichigo! Ayo masuk! Udara luar sangat dingin!" seru Rangiku. Ichigo hanya tersenyum pahit.

"B... baik..."

Sementara itu...

Yuki meringis. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku bersampul biru bertuliskan _Rangiku Matsumoto_ itu dengan tangan agak gemetar. "Ini kan agenda pribadi... aku buka tidak ya..." bisik Yuki pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku sangat penasaran..."

'_Buka Yuki! Buka! Di dalamnya ada rahasia ayah dan ibumu semasa pacaran! Pasti seru!_' bujuk makhluk semu berwarna merah menyala dengan tanduk di kedua sisi kepalanya yang muncul di samping kiri Yuki.

'_Tidak Yuki sayang... ini pribadi dan rahasia... kau juga tidak mau kan seandainya rahasiamu dilihat orang lain?_' balas makhluk suci, putih dan bercahaya dengan lingkaran malaikat diatasnya yang muncul di sisi kanan Yuki.

"Waahh... jadi bingung? Buka... tidak... buka... tidak..."

'_Kalau malam ayah dan ibumu juga buka-bukaan baju tuh?_' bujuk makhluk merah di sisi kiri Yuki.

'_Anak manis...jangan ya..._' balas makhluk putih bercahaya di sisi kanan Yuki.

'_Jangan dengarkan dia! Puaskanlah rasa penasaranmu daripda nanti kau terus kepikiran oleh itu! Kalau kau ada beban pikiran dan kau sakit, Ayah dan Ibumu juga sedih kan? _

'_Tidak Yuki! Teguhkan hatimu, kau anak baik yang tak akan membuka privasi orang tuamu walau hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranmu...'_

'_Buka!'_

_Tidak!'_'

"Waaa~~ Berhenti berteriak-teriak!" mendadak Yuki mengibaskan kepalanya dengan tampang frustasi. "Oke deh! Aku memang sudah tidak tahan ingin membuka buku ini!"

Covernya terbuka...

Halaman pertama terbuka. Tertulis disana : _Rangiku Matsumoto X __Gin Ichimaru_

"hah?" Yuki tersentak, "Kok nama Ayah dicoret?"

Halaman kedua dibuka. Kosong.

Halaman ketiga terbuka. Kosong.

Halaman keempat, kelima, keenam. Semua kosong. Tidak, bukan kosong. Ada bekas sobekan disana, dan jumlah bekas sobekan cukup banyak. Sepertinya buku ini dulu pernah berisi tulisan. Hanya saja yang berisi tulisan sudah disobek. Yuki memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah kecewa. Tanganya bergerak lagi membuka halaman selanjutnya, yaitu halaman ketujuh yang ia buka. Yah, memang ada coretan tinta di halaman itu. Tinta merah.

Bunyinya : AKU BENCI GIN ICHIMARU.

Glek! Bagai petir yang menyambar kepala Yuki, mengguncang batin bocah kecil itu. Itu tulisan tangan Rangiku...

_A K U B E N C I G I N I C H I M A R U . _Mata Yuki merembes basah, mengeja huruf-huruf itu.

"Ibu benci Ayah...?"

Dingin mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya. Yuki kecil serasa jatuh dan mengambang dalam sebuah ketakutan membaca pernyataan itu. Pernyataan yang membunuhnya seketika... Pelan Ia melirik jam. Hampir pukul setengah dua belas. Tubuh Yuki agak gemetar kalut. Dirasakanya seluruh raganya mati rasa. Jiwanya merapuh, melumpuh, bersama puing jiwa yang remukredam.

"Ibu...?" bisik Yuki. Ia menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Samar, terdengar suara Ibunya bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. "Eh? Suara laki-laki? Apa Ayah sudah pulang ya?"

Yuki melangkah melewati ruang tengah yang lumayan luas dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Suara laki-laki itu makin jelas di telinganya. Saat Ia menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat ke arah ruang tamu, dilihatnya sosok pria tampan –yang jelas bukan ayahnya- berambut oranye cerah.

"Dokter Ichigo?" bisiknya, nyaris tanpa suara. Ichigo duduk tenang berhadapan dengan Rangiku Mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan raut wajah sangat suram.

"Jadi..." terdengar suara lirih Rangiku, "Bagaimana keadaan Gin sekarang?"

"Ngg... itu...suamimu..."

"Hn?"

"... Sudah meninggal..."

DEG!

Pupil mata Rangiku -dan Yuki- mengecil seketika. Jantung mereka tersentak begitu keras. Darah mereka seakan juga berhenti mengalir mendengar berita itu. Braakk! Buku di tangan Yuki terbanting, sontak membuat Rangiku dan Ichigo berpaling cepat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rangiku dan Ichigo nyaris bersamaan. Seraya bangkit dari duduk, mereka mengedarkan pandanganya.

"Pasti anakmu!" ucap Ichigo. Rangiku segera melesat ke ruang tengah. Dalam keremangan, Ia dapat melihat raga anaknya yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Tak sadarkan diri.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Dingin. Gelap. Sakit. Perih sekali. Bau anestesi menyelusup di hidung Rangiku. Tanganya sudah berhenti menyeka air mata yang meluncur di kedua sisi pipinya. Tentu saja, karena kini air matanya mengering sudah. Di sampingnya terbaring sosok anak tercinta dengan mata tertutup rapat. Rangiku meneguhkan hatinya, mencoba bersabar melihat kenyataan. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat," kata Inoue pelan. Rangiku hanya menanggapi ucapan wanita itu dengan anggukan.

Sreekk... tirai pembatas ruangan terbuka. Sosok gadis cantik muncul dari balik tirai satin itu. Wajahnya agak keruh. "Iya... sebaiknya kau istirahat. Biar kami yang menjaga Yuki..." ucapnya.

"Terimakasih Inoue, Rukia, kalian baik sekali... tapi saat ini aku sedang ingin menjaga Yuki sendirian. Kasihan dia kalau saat bangun nanti aku tidak ada di sampingnya..."

"kami mengerti..." si cantik bernama Rukia –calon istri Dokter Ichigo- hanya tersenyum simpati. Tanganya membelai punggung Rangiku dengan sabar.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti perasaanmu..." katanya.

"Oh iya! Rukia, rangiku! Besok pagi aku mau bikin kue enak sekali! Mau kubawakan kesini? Aku suka kalau teman-temanku mencicipi masakanku!" mendadak Inoue berkata dengan nada ceria.

"Ah! Kedengaranya bagus!" balas Rukia, "Rangiku, kau mau tidak? Inoue jago masak lho!"

"..." Rangiku diam. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit. Sedetik kemudian Ia memandang kedua perempuan ini dengan tatapan putus asa, "Ah... aku sudah masak sendiri di rumah... aku ingin makan bersama Yuki dan Gin nanti..." ucapnya parau. Ucapanya yang langsung melahirkan keringat dingin yang membersit di sisi wajah Inoue dan Rukia.

"..."

Hening.

"Umm... apa aku perlu menghubungi dokter jiwa...?" suara lugu Inoue terdengar pertama kali, yang langsung disambut sodokan siku Rukia.

"Mulutmu sama kotornya dengan Ullqui," tegurnya menirukan gaya tegas Ichigo.

"Hanya bercanda... Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum bertemu Ullquiorra... kira-kira malam ini dia tidur di mana ya?"

"Oke, sana kau cari saja dia. Oh ya, aku juga mau ikut deh, aku juga mau cari Ichigo..."

"Bye Rangiku!"

Oke, sampai nanti~ nanti kita kesini lagi kok! Daaagghh..."

Rangiku menuli pada celoteh riang kedua perempuan itu. Bahkan nampaknya Ia tak mendengar langkah Inoue dan Rukia keluar ruangan itu. Rangiku hanya terpaku, menatap wajah pucat Yuki yang terbaring tanpa kesadaran di sisinya. Banyak kenangan manis yang terpantul di mata shafire cantiknya. Tentang dia, Gin dan Yuki.

"Yuki," Rangiku berbisik nyaris tak terdengar, "Kenapa kau membaca buku diary ibu Nak... Ibu merasa telah membebani hatimu dengan kenyataan yang pahit. Semua soal ayahmu, Aizen, dan Ibu..."

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga. Langit musim dingin Karakura masih gelap. Dari ruangan kecil di lantai dua rumah sakit Karakura ini, suara lolongan horror angin terdengar begitu jelas, menusuk gendang telinga. Rangiku menenggelamkan wajahnya di tekukan sikunya. Mungkin tanpa sadar Ia terlelap disana. Sementara Yuki juga masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam damai.

Suara detak jam dinding mendominasi, menguatkan kesan menakutkan di ruangan itu. Tek... tek... tek... tek...

"Hnngghh.." Yuki mengerang. Perlahan Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Yang pertamakali dilihat anak ini adalah langit-langit ruangan. Pandanganya mengabur untuk sesaat. Namun kembali menormal setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Lalu yang dilihat berikutnya Ibundanya. Tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di tangan.

"Ibu... Ayah mana..." Ia berbisik. Hening. Tak ada sahutan. Kepala Yuki terasa berputar untuk sejenak. Lalu, pelan-pelan, Yuki mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan bangkit.

Tubuhnya mati rasa oleh dingin. Bagai robot kendali, Ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Gelap. Suhu rendah munusuk kapiler-kapiler darah dengan kejam, menusuk-nusuk aorta. Yuki tetap menyeret langkahnya melewati koridor rumah sakit yang sangat sepi.

"Hei! Kau sedang apa!" mendadak suara anak laki-laki yang jernih dan sangat nyaring melengking merobek keheningan malam. Yuki menoleh dengan cepat. Pandangan matanya masih agak kabur untuk mengenali sosok yang menegurnya barusan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya sosok itu lagi. Kali ini suaranya agak melembut. Ia berjalan mendekati Yuki perlahan. Sosok itu –anak laki-laki sebaya dengan Yuki. Iris matanya berpigmen emerald, rambutnya perak berkilau. Ia mengenakan Jaket dan celana jeans lusuh.

Serta... noda darah di wajah tampanya. Yuki tertegun. Sungguh Ia belum pernah melihan anak laki-laki setampan itu...

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yuki. Wajahnya agak merona ketika anak laki-laki itu semakin mendekatinya. Di mata Yuki, darah segar yang mengaliri sisi wajahnya nampak menguatkan kesan tampan pada wajah manisnya.

"Tadi kan aku yang bertanya, kau sedang apa disini? Mau kabur ya?" sahut anak laki-laki itu. Yuki langsung menggeleng. Ia melayangkan pandanganya ke arah bawah, tepatnya di sungai karakura yang kini membeku sempurna. Yah, sekarang ia tengah berada di balkon rumah sakit.

"Aku Cuma melihat pemandangan," kata Yuki beralasan, lalu menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat aliran sungai beku itu semakin jelas.

"Apa yang bagus dari aliran sungai yang membeku itu?" Sahut si anak alaki-laki seraya ikut menjulurkan lehernya juga.

"Tidak ada. Aku suka main ke sungai itu bersama Ayah kalau musim panas. Biasanya Ibu menyusul dan membawakan kue kering kesukaanku. Aku rindu musim panas," ujar Yuki ceria. Ia merapatkan barisan gigi putihnya dan meringis ke arah anak laki-laki itu, "Tapi sayang, sepertinya sekarang Ayah sudah dibawa ke kamar jenazah. Mungkin besok mau dimakamkan..." ucapnya.

Nampak anak laki-laki itu tertegun. Mata emeraldnya menyipit. Lalu ia berpaling ke arah Yuki dan berucap dengan nada tanya, "ayahmu... di kamar nomor tujuh ya?"

Yuki tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Entah. Waktu menerima kabar bahwa ayahmu meninggal, aku pingsan. Tahu-tahu sudah ada disini... Ibuku terus menjagaku sampai ketiduran di samping tempat tidur. Karena jenuh, aku pun berjalan-jalan..." papar Yuki.

"Oohh...siapa nama Ayahmu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Gin. Gin Ichimaru." Jawab Yuki. Seketika dahi anak laki-laki itu berkerut.

"Ichimaru?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah. Yuki mengiyakan seraya bertanya apakah anak itu mengenal ayahnya.

"Nggg... iya aku kenal Ayahmu," jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah serius. Wajah seriusnya memberi efek cool pada sosoknya yang nampak misterius itu. Bahkan Yuki tersenyum senang melihat wajah berlumur darah itu. _Keren... benar-benar tampan..._batinya.

"Oh, iya! Aku ingat!" tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu menjentikan jarinya, "Ichimaru-san sudah berjanji mau jalan-jalan dengaku!"

"Ayah mau jalan-jalan denganmu? Kok ayah tidak pernah cerita? Kau apanya ayah?" tanya Yuki antusias. Ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Glek! Dingin... hawa anak laki-laki itu persis seperti es... Yuki pun menjauh sedikit. _Rasanya seperti berada di sisi lemari es yang terbuka, _ batin Yuki. Matanya mengawasi anak itu, yang kini tengah menatap langit timur yang mulai memucat, tanda fajar hampir tiba.

"Aku ingin sekali mengajak ayahmu jalan-jalan!" kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh ya? Kemana?"

"Ke_ surga..._"

Hening. Ucapan anak laki-laki itu terasa menggantung di benak Yuki. _Surga?_

"Umm... oh ya!" seru Yuki tiba-tiba, "Kau belum mengenalkan dirimu kan? Namaku Yuki Ichimaru~ namamu siapa?"

"Toushiro. Lengkapnya Toushiro Hitsugaya..." jawab anak laki-laki itu dingin. Yuki terdiam untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Ia mengamati tetesan cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir di pelipis anak laki-laki bernama Hitsugaya itu. Deg! Mendadak, Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya merinding seketika.

Pukul tiga dinihari, di balkon rumah sakit, Yuki bercakap dengan seorang bocah dengan wajah berlumur darah... apakah itu tidak ganjil...? Yuki mengabaikan noda merah yang mulai menetes satu persatu ke lantai itu. Agaknya Ia terlalu terpesona pada wajah tampan Hitsugaya...

_Kenapa... _batinya cemas, _Sepertinya aku tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan dari tubuh anak ini..._

"Kau kenapa...?" tanya Hitsugaya. Perlahan, Htsugaya mengelap darah yang mengalir di pipinya dengan lengan jaket.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yuki, masih mengamati bagaimna Hitsugaya mengelap tetesan cairan merah pekat itu dengan jaket kusutnya. Sekarang, jaket kusut itu ikut bernoda darah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok... Oh ya! Aku ingat, Ayah berjanji membelikanku sebuah harmonika! Jadi... sepulang jalan-jalan di _surga_, maukah kau mengingatkankan Ayah untuk mengunjungi toko alat musik? Sudah berhari-hari sejak Ayah menjanjikan itu padaku... tapi kenyataanya Ayah belum membelikanku harmonika!" celoteh Yuki ceria, dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "... soalnya Ayah juga berjanji akan mengajariku lagu _fuyu no hanabi _versi harmonika. Lagu lama sih... tapi aku suka!"

"Oh..." Hitsugaya membulatkan matanya tanda tak percaya. Seorang gadis cilik berbicara tanpa dosa tentang...errr... _kematian?_ Seakan Ia yakin bahwa sang Ayah yang dicintainya masih hidup. Seakan Ia yakin bahwa sang Ayah akan bangun lagi...

"I... iya... akan kuingatkan dia... dan..." Hitsugaya berhenti sejenak "..."

"Ng? Sepertinya kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Hitsugaya?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi. Oke, nanti aku akan bilang pada Ayahmu. _Tenang saja, nanti aku akan membawa pulang Ayahmu kemari lebih cepat_,"

Suara jernih Hitsugaya terdengar sangat... menakutkan pada kalimat terakhir. T e n a n g s a j a , n a n t i a k u a k a n m e m b a w a p u l a n g A y a h m u k e m a r i l e b i h c e p a t.

Ganjil.

"Umm... Oke! Pastikan _kalian_ pulang sebelum makan siang ya? Ibu akan kecewa sekali kalau kami tidak bisa berkumpul pada waktu makan siang..." ucap Yuki seraya tersenyum ceria. Tanpa beban. _Oh Tuhan, _bisik Yuki dalam hati, _Aku merasakan harum tubuh Ayah... aku merasakan Ayah akan kembali... Aku merasakan Ayah akan berjalan keluar dari kamar mayat dan memelukku..Ayahku masih hidup! Masih hidup..._

"Anata wa itsudemo... atashii yuki saki wo~ Tsugezu ni kieseru... doushitte...?" mendadak Hitsugaya menggumankan sebuah lagu.

".. Sono toki dake. Sou omotteru, anata no warui kuse~" sambung Yuki cepat, meneruskan lagu itu dengan suara merdunya yang terksan hangat.

"Tama ni miseru, hontou no emi, atashi wo doushittai no~ doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?..." Suara jernih keduanya bersahut, membelah keheningan malam, berorkesta dengan desau horror dahan-dahan pohon. Menjadikan sebuah harmoni musik yang menyenangkan, bergetar, meliuk mencapai puncak angkasa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Hitsugaya," ucap Yuki ceria.

"Yah... senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu, Yuki~" sahut Hitsugaya. Lalu, ia menyambung, "Yuki, rahasiakan pertemuan kita ya apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kita pernah bertemu~"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin pertemuan kita ini menjadi pertemuan yang _istimewa..._"

* * *

Yuki menatap sosok tubuh yang terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Sosok itu terselubungi selimut putih bersih, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

"Itu Ayahmu Nak," bisik Ichigo.

"Ayahku?" tanya Yuki. Tanganya menggenggam erat ujung baju Rangiku. Nampak ada cairan bening yang melapisi kedua bola matanya. "Ayah masih hidup kok... kenapa ditempatkan disini?" suara polos Yuki terdengar mendadak. Ia melirik plang penanda yang bertuliskan 'kamar jenazah'.

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Ayahmu sudah meninggal..." bisik Rangiku serak, nyaris tanpa suara.

"Ayah masih hidup!," balas Yuki keras. Rangiku tersentak mendengar suara kasar meluncur dari mulut buah hatinya ini.

DEG!

Jantung Rangiku berdetak kencang, berpacu dengan sebuah rasa takut yang menjalari jalan darahnya. Kata-kata Yuki...

"Apa maksudmu Nak!" sergah Ichigo cepat.

"Ayah masih hidup! Masih! Ayah akan pulang nanti! Pasti akan pulang!" balas Yuki sengit. Ia melepaskan tanganya yang menggenggam erat ujung baju Ibunya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, bocah kecil ini langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar kamar jenazah dengan kecepatan tinggi..

"YUKI!" terdengar seruan Rangiku dan Ichigo yang nyaris bersamaan, memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ayah masih hidup! Masih hidup! Masih hidup!" Yuki terus berlari. Mulut mungilnya merapalkan kalimat yang sama. "Ayahku masih hidup... masih hidup... masih hidup..."

"_Ugghh..._" _pria berambut perak itu mengerang dalam._

"_Bangunlah Ichimaru!" seruan dingin seorang anak laki-laki terdengar. Seruan yang langsung membuat si rambut perak membuka mata sipitnya. Nampaklah kedua bola mata jernih kemerahan milik si rambut perak tadi._

"_Ah... Hitsugaya-kun...?" pria itu berucap dengan nada tanya. Ia menatap lekat anak laki-laki di hadapanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, mata pria perak itu mengatup kembali. Mata yang sangat horror untuk dipandang. Terlebih lagi, senyum aneh yang selalu terukir di wajah tirus pucatnya membuat pria itu nampak seperti seekor ular. Ular yang siap membelit mangsanya dan menebarkan racun._

"_Kubilang BANGUN!" sentak si anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Hitsugaya itu keras. Si pria horror bernama lengkap Gin Ichimaru itupun langsung bangun mendengar sentakan mengerikan dari bocah di hadapanya._

"_Ugh! Jangan berteriak!" balas Gin tak kalah kasar._

"_Ayo ikut aku!" seru Hitsugaya kemudian. Mendengar ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir Hitsugaya, otak Gin pun berputar. 'Hn? Sebenarnya dimana aku?' bisiknya dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya yang agak mengabur. Ia tak melihat apa-apa, selain ruangan kosong yang putih. Seputih salju di pertengahan winter. Putih seperti kapas. Tak ada atas, tak ada bawah. Semuanya kosong dan putih. Ia juga tak merasakan temperatur apapun. Semuanya terasa netral._

"_Ikut? Kemana?" tanya Gin._

"_..." Hitsugaya terdiam. Lima detik kemudian, Ia menjawab dengan lirih, "...Ke surga...,"_

_

* * *

_

**Kepada langit yang tak pernah berdusta**

**Kumohon kau mau mengabarkan ini pada semuanya**

**Kepada semua yang aku cintai**

**Sampaikan maafku kalau kelak aku tak bisa kembali**

**

* * *

**

**_TBC_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hwaaaa~~~ Saiia ini nulis apaan seh? Gara2 kalah main game insanity makanya nulis yang karuan giniiii~~~ Moga reader bisa mahamin apa isinya ya... yang diitalic di akhir cerita itu adalah arwah Gin dan Hitsugaya lagi bercakap2, hehe... (saiia kebanyakan diceritain soal alam gaib sama Bapak saiia tercinta)

Mohon reviewnya ya...


	7. Masa lalu

chapter ini... ummm... Silver gak niat banget bikinya ==" tapi walaupun gitu… Silver enjoy banget. Aneh kan? Seaneh ceritanya! POERTY NYA JUGA! soalnya ini semuanya menyangkut PAST... cerita soal GinRan masa skul gitu~ kata temanku a.k.a kritikus setia saiia, chapter ini lebih mengarah ke prekuel Melodi Di Belantara Salju, yaitu Kisah Sang Penulis Muda... bener gak ya? yah, semoga reader menikmatinya~ catatan terakhir : ^^v (disingkat : chapter ini lumayan shou-ai) dan isinya semua kejadian di masa lalu (gak semua sih…) oh, ya, FLAME dilarang masuk (?) skip aja story ini kalo pada gak suka. Cz ni sebenernya killer, eh, filler. Semacam line yang menjembatani previous chapter dengan next chapter. (kalo baca ini jadi kangen kisah sang penulis muda deh…) tapi ada baiknya kalian baca sampai tuntas, karena chap ini penentuan apakah Gin akan berakhir di lubang kubur atau… ?

* * *

Melodi di Belantara Salju

By : Argentum F Silver

* * *

.

**I want to see you**

**If it's lonelier the more we are together**

**Then let's simply hold hands until it's not lonely anymore**

**Don't let go of that hand**

**I'm right next to you**

**No matter when, I'll laugh and cry for you**

**So stay by my side**

**If it's not watered, it'll wither**

**With such small thorns, it's impossible to protect anything**

**It really is just acting strong, the flower**

**Please don't be hurt by those thorns, and don't cry so**

.

_Dingin. Dingin sekali. Seolah tubuh ini berada dalam suhu nol mutlak. Yah... tubuh ini memang lemah, dikendalikan kekuatan dahsyat sang winter... Pria berambut perak itu meringis kedinginan._

_"Hitsugaya-kun... mau kemana kita?" tanya si rambut perak lirih._

_"Diamlah Ichimaru! kau ikuti saja aku..." balas bocah berambut putih yang bernama Hitsugaya. Pria berambut perak bernama Ichimaru itu hanya memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Mata sipitnya mengatup rapat-rapat. _

_Mereka berdua, nyawa tanpa raga. Melangkah semakin lama semakin jauh, melewati dahsyat belantara salju, menerobos setiap keping kebekuan yang merengkuh tubuh mereka berdua. Seperti diamuk semesta, dingin membungkus mereka dalam kerapuhan. Hati melahirkan ketakutan -dan bimbang tak terkatakan. Rahim malam memuntahkan kesakitan -dan derita. Perlambangan perjalanan maut yang seakan tanpa muara..._

_Terang. Terang. Terang..._

_"Ukh!" si rambut perak bernama Gin Ichimaru itu refleks melindungi matanya dari serbuan cahaya terang yang menembus retinanya. Mata ber-iris kemerahan itu terasa pedih sekarang._

_"Kita sudah sampai," terdengar suara polos Hitsugaya. Gin segera membuka kelopak matanya sedikit. Ia melihat sosok Hitsugaya di hadapanya. Berdiri dengan tampang datar tanpa nafsu._

_"Hn? Ki... kita ada di mana Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Gin lagi._

_"kau punya mata! Pakai matamu!"_

_Gin mengedarkan pandanganya. Udara disini lumayan hangat. Nggg..._

_"I... Inikan...?"_

_"Yeah~ Kita ada di masa lalu, Ichimaru," lirih Hitsugaya. Gin memutar kepalanya. Sungguh, detik ini Ia dan Hitsugaya berada di puncak sebuah bangunan. Bukan... bukan bangunan biasa, ini bangunan berarsitektur Barat yang sangat tidak asing bagi Gin -rumah Aizen._

_"Kita ada di rumah Aizen-san?" tanya Gin setengah tak percaya._

_"Sekarang ini kita berdua tak punya raga... tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat kita,"_

_"Raga? Dimana ragaku? dimana tubuhku? jangan katakan kalau tubuhku sudah dimakamkan!" cerca Gin tanpa ampun seraya langsung meraih pundak Hitsugaya dan mengguncangnya keras._

_"Cerewet! Pokoknya diam saja dan saksikan semuanya!"_

_Gin terhenyak. Yeah... memang, ia tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa._

_"Ichimaru," panggil Hitsugaya lembut, "...ini adalah surga yang Tuhan beri untukmu... percayalah..."_

_Samar-samar, sosok mungil Hitsugaya sirna. Bayangan tubuh transparant nya memudar, menjelma menjadi serpihan bersama sang angin. Terbang, dan hilang. Meninggalkan sang rambut perak sendirian. Di suatu tempat yang merupakan penyesalan terbesarnya..._

...

.

**23 desember 1996. 17:00. Musim dingin.**

.

Di puncak bangunan berarsitektur Barat kuno ini semuanya terjadi.

"Gin! Gin!" suara berat seorang pria terdengar berulang kali. "Gin! Gin!"

Kosong. Tak ada jawaban. Seorang pemuda SMA yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu tau bahwa dirinya dipanggil. Namun Ia menuli. Sepenuhnya menuli.

Greeekk! Pintu di sisi kanan pemuda itu terbuka. Masuklah seorang pria berambut cokelat masuk. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Keluarlah. Kau belum makan apa-apa bukan?" ucapnya lembut. Pemuda itu masih menuli. Ia malah menenggelamkan wajah tirusnya yang tampan diantara lutut.

"Gin? Ayolah Nak, jangan siksa tubuhmu," ucap si rambut cokelat seraya mendekatinya dan merangkulnya perlahan, "...Kau tidak mau kalau aku marah kan?"

"Terserah kalau Aizen-san mau marah..." lirih si pemuda bernama Gin itu dengan suara serak, "Aku mau disini saja..."

Sreekk! mendadak, sebuah syal abu-abu mendarat mulus di leher Gin.

"Terserah. Tapi setidaknya hangatkan tubuhmu," ucap si rambut cokelat bernama Aizen. Pria bernama lengkap Sousuke Aizen itu membungkukkan badanya untuk membetulkan letak syal tadi.

"Kalau kau lapar, turunlah, lalu makan. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Salju diperkirakan turun malam ini, cuacanya juga tidak bersahabat..." ucapnya lembut. Hanya itu. Lalu Aizen membalikkan badanya, dan menghilang di balik pintu. Gin hanya menghela nafas, lalu menegakkan kepalanya. Perlahan tanganya meraba pahanya, ke arah selangkangan. Uhh... sakitnya bukan main...

"Kalau saja malam itu Nnoitra dibunuh!" desisnya penuh amarah seraya meringis menahan nyeri yang semakin menjadi. Ia teringat… kemarin malam adalah mimpi terburuknya. Ketika Nnoitra dan kawan-kawan keparatnya me….

Ah!

Ia tak bergerak. Matanya nanar menatap matahari sore yang sangat indah.

"Hnngg... sakiiittt..." rintihnya terus. Ia semakin merapatkan syal abu-abu yang melingkari lehernya, udara mulai tidak bersahabat sekarang. Atmosfir beku serasa mengamuk seluruh sel kulitnya...

.

**24 desember 1996. 20.00. Musim dingin**

.

"Dia nyaris mengalami hipotermia," kata lelaki berambut pink disamping Aizen, "Saya tak menyangka dia akan nekat tidur di tumpukan salju,"

"Yah… aku juga tak itu. Lalu, bagaimana 'itu' nya?"

"Soal luka kekerasan seksual itu aman kok. Aizen-sama tak usah khawatir. Waktu itu Ichimaru memang di-rape, tapi tidak sampai ke tahap yang… yah… anda sendiri tahu kan..? Sebenarnya Ichimaru hanya trauma. Tapi saya rasa itu bukan masalah besar," terang lelaki bernama Syazel itu, seraya mengemasi beberapa peralatan kedokteranya. Yah, lelaki bernama lengkap Syazel Appollo Grand ini dokter handal yang menjadi kaki tangan Aizen. Dia bukan hanya mengambil andil besar dalam bisnis kotor narkotik Aizen, tapi juga menjadi tenaga medis paling setia. Disamping itu, dia seorang cendekia tak terkalahkan dantara mereka. Singkatnya, Syazel salah satu _piaraan_ favorit Aizen.

"Terimakasih. Kuharap perkataanmu benar Syaz. Gin akan baik-baik saja…" ucap Aizen. Syazel mengucapkan salam dan pamit pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan sang atasan bersama dengan si pemuda perak yang malang. Perlahan, Aizen menaikkan selimut tebal yang menyelubungi tubuh Gin, sampai sebatas lehernya. Jemari Aizen menyelusup ke helai-helai rambut silver Gin.

"Maaf ya," lirihnya, "… tabahkan dirimu Gin…"

.

**24 desember 1996. 06:00. Musim dingin**

.

"A… Aizen-san…?" panggil Gin. Si pemilik nama yang tengah menekuni sebuah newspaper lama yang masih sangat menarik. Ya, tentu saja Koran lama itu sangat menarik walaupun dibaca berulang kali. Di halaman depan terpampang sebuah judul SOUSUKE AIZEN : BURONAN NOMOR SATU KARAKURA

"Iya?" sahut Aizen tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari kertas di tanganya.

"Bisakah kau antarkan aku pulang? Aku harus sekolah…" lirih Gin. Aizen meliriknya sejenak. Nampak wajah datar dari sang seorang Gin Ichimaru. Wajah datar yang sangat jarang terlihat…

Perlahan, Aizen mulai menutup Koran di tanganya. "Oke. Ayo ikut aku," katanya seraya bangkit dan menggandeng Gin menuju garasi…

"Gin, nanti kau pulang sekolah jam berapa?" Tanya Aizen tiba-tiba. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan menyelipkan tubuhnya di jok depan –di belakang setir.

"Entah. Aku malas ikut jam pelajaran tambahan sih… mungkin bisa lebih siang sedikit, sekitar jam dua…" jawab Gin asal, seraya ikut menyelipkan dirinya di jok depan di samping Aizen. Ia mendekap erat tas sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam polos. Wajahnya masih pucat. Ah, ralat –sangat pucat.

Aizen hanya tersenyum lembut. Mesin dinyalakan. Mobil mewah itu mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan meninggalkan garasi utama. Melewati pekarangan yang lumayan luas dengan kecepatan konstan. Seorang berseragam security segera membukakan gerbang utama rumah itu. Mobil pun bergerak lurus, dan keluar dari area rumah Aizen.

"Memangnya nanti tambahan pelajaran apa?" Tanya Aizen membuka percakapan.

"Pengetahuan sosial…" jawab Gin pendek.

Lagi-lagi Aizen hanya tersenyum, "Aku melihat daftar nilai sekolahmu yang ada di tas lho! Padahal kau selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi untuk pelajaran itu, kenapa kau membolos?" ucap Aizen serius. Gin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu.

"Aku hanya membaca materi saja sekilas, dan aku bisa langsung menangkapnya dengan mudah…" jawab Gin sekenanya.

"Yeah~ Itu namanya anugerah Tuhan…"

"He he he…"

Jalanan tertimbun salju. Gin menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi jendela mobil yang berembun, menatap keluar, ke atmosfir beku di luar sana.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup, Aizen-san?" bisik Gin parau.

"Tentu, karena Tuhan belum mencabut nyawamu," jawab Aizen seraya tersenyum. Gin langsung memukul pundaknya pelan.

"Aku tau! Maksudku kenapa aku tidak mati kedinginan di atas rumahmu semalam!" protesnya sembari menegakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku yang memindahkanmu kedalam. Kata Syaz kau nyaris kena hipotermia,"

"Ah! Syazel merepotkan," Gin menggerutu, membuat Aizen terkikik geli. Mobil mewah itu memasuki sebuah jalan yang tak terlalu besar, dan masih diselubungi salju di sana sini. Nampak jajaran rumah berpagar tinggi serta beberapa pohon meranggas. Satu-dua orang terlihat di sekitar jalan itu, memulai aktivitas pagi mereka.

"Sampai!" ujar Gin ketika mobil Aizen berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen besar di ujung jalan. "Terimakasih banyak Aizen-san,"

"Yeah! Gin, cepat mandi dan pakai seragam sekolahmu. Kuantarkan kau ke sekolah sekalian. Sekalian, kita sarapan dulu. Kau belum makan apa-apa kan sejak kemarin?"

Mata Gin langsung berbinar senang mendengar suara jernih Aizen itu. "Oke!" katanya bersemangat. Aizen hanya tersenyum geli melihat pemuda kesayanganya ini.

"Cepat ya? Aku tunggu disini," ucap Aizen seraya tersenyum lembut.

.

**24 desember 1996. 06:30. Musim dingin.**

.

Gin menyeringai senang ketika Aizen mengajaknya sarapan di salah satu kafe di dekat sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak repot masak sendiri…" lirihnya dengan nada nakal. Lagi-lagi Aizen hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum halus. Dirangkulnya sang pemuda perak dengan sabar.

"Makan yang banyak, biar tidak sekurus ini!" komentarnya datar.

"Jangan meledek ah! Badanku memang tidak segagah Aizen-san…" keluhnya dengan wajah lucu. Aizen tertawa kecil. Mereka lalu memilih salah satu meja di sudut ruangan. Ah, kafe itu lumayan ramai juga meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Yang malas masak pagi-pagi biasanya mampir kemari," ujar Aizen.

"Ooh… pantas saja sudah ada pengunjung," balas Gin.

"Kalau Gin sering masak sendiri di rumah?" Tanya Aizen.

"Umm… aku suka makan di kantin saja. Soalnya kalau soal teori memasak, aku memang dapat nilai paling tinggi di kelas… tapi kalau soal praktek…" Gin berhenti sejenak. Lalu meringis dengan wajah malu-malu, "… tidak janji…"

"Hahaha…" tawa Aizen meledak mendengar penuturan polos Gin.

"Duh, jangan tertawa dong… soalnya dulu waktu aku SMP, ada temanku yang suka main ke apartemenku dan memasak untukku…" kata Gin.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Pacarmu?"

Plosh! Wajah Gin langsung memerah.

"I… iya… bisa dibilang begitu…" akunya dengan wajah semakin merah.

"Namanya?"

"Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto. Dia adik kelasku. Kami suka main bertiga dengan Kira. Kalau sore, dia suka memasak untuk kami bertiga… kadang-kadang dia juga suka memasak makan malam untukku. Kalau weekend aku suka mentraktirnya…"

"Duh… romantisnya balada cinta anak muda," goda Aizen. Gin hanya merengut sembari memukul pelan tanganya.

"A… aku jarang ketemu dia sekarang. Dia masih duduk di kelas tiga SMP…" ujar Gin. Aizen tersenyum ringan.

"Rangiku cantik ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Cantik. Cantik sekali. Dadanya besar!"

Dukk! Aizen langsung menonjok lengan Gin, "Mesum kau!" komentarnya sembari tertawa. Gin ikut tertawa dengan wajah masih malu-malu.

"A... aku sayang sekali pada Rangiku…"

.

**24 desember 1996. 14:00. Musim dingin.**

.

Sekolah telah bubar setengah jam yang lalu. Nampak Gin masih duduk manis di sisi gerbang sekolah, diatas sebuah tembok pendek yang basah dan dingin. Gin mengawasi jalan raya, sambil sesekali membetulkan letak syal abu-abu yang diberi Aizen kemarin. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Atau lebih tepatnya, beberapa orang. Alias teman-teman gengnya. Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kaien dan Ggio.

"Gin!" seru seorang pemuda dengan kepala botak licin, Ikkaku Madarame, "Sialan kau! Kenapa kau bisa lari dari jam pelajaran tambahan!" umpatnya. Di belakang pemuda ini nampak beberapa pemuda lain yang muncul satu persatu dari arah gerbang sekolah.

"Aku tidak tau bagimana anak ini selalu bisa mengelak dari guru!" sambung seorang pemuda tampan berambut gelap, Kaien Shiba. Gin hanya menyerigai penuh kemenangan.

"Kapasitas otak orang berbeda-beda! Haha…" tawanya yang langsung disambut sorakan kompak dari teman-temanya : "Huuuu!"

"Main yuk! Aku dengar ada game baru di Game center," usul Ggio bersemangat.

"Umm… kalian benar-benar tidak punya sense keindahan… bermain game kalian bilang? Itu sangat… sangat… menyebalkan…" keluh Yumichika dengan nada dibuat-buat. Semua langsung sweatdrop.

"Si banci bicara apa nih?" komentar Gin.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BANCI HAH!"

glek! Semua langsung membeku ketika Yumichika berteriak dengan suara gaharnya, plus beberapa perempatan di kepalanya yang berambut indigo gelap.

"Ti… tidak…" semuanya menggeleng.

Jadilah. Beberapa pemuda berseragam SMA berjalan beriringan melewati bahu jalan raya, sesekali saling melontar candaan yang menyenangkan.

DIIINNN! DIIINNN! Mendadak suara klakson nyaring terdengar. Sontak semua menoleh. Sebuah mobil berwarna silver meluncur pelan kearah Gin dkk.

"Aizen-san?" bisik Gin pelan. Tak terdengar oleh kawan-kawanya. Pintu mobil turun sedikit, menampakkan sosok lelaki berkacamata hitam di dalamnya.

"Gin!" panggil lelaki itu. Gin mendekatinya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"sedang apa Aizen-san disini?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak ada. Besok natal, aku mau mencari hadiah natal untuk Hinamori, kau mau ikut? Aku tidak tau harus mencari hadiah apa…" ucap Aizen. Gin mengangguk mengerti.

"Ok, aku ikut. Tapi traktir makan siang ya! Aku lapar!"

"Haha… beres!"

Gin segera memalingkan wajah kearah teman-teman sekolahnya. "Teman-teman, aku ada acara. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian!" serunya mantap sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Acara? Tumben? Kemana?" Tanya Kaien.

"Beli peti mati! Siapa tau kalian butuh kalau-kalau kalian mati muda karena kebanyakan main game! Haha…" candanya seraya tertawa riang.

"Huuu!"

"Oke _minna!_ Bye! Aku cinta kalian semua!" seru Gin, masih dengan nada canda. Teman-temanya langsung melotot galak kearah Gin yang tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Hueek!" balas teman-temanya kompak. Gin hanya tertawa renyah. Ia lalu menyelusupkan tubuh kurusnya di jok depan, di samping Aizen.

"Haha…" tawa Aizen seraya menjalankan mobilnya perlahan-lahan, "Asyik ya main dengan teman-teman…" komentarnya.

"Iya! Rencananya kita mau main game hari ini… sebenarnya aku malas, tapi Ikkaku berjanji mau membayari kami semua, asal kami bisa mengalahkan dia di figt-game dan samurai-game, hehe.."

"Gin gampang disuap!" sahut Aizen tersenyum.

"Biar saja, inilah dinamika anak remaja, hehe…"

Aizen mengucak rambut perak Gin perlahan dengan gemas. "Gin… Gin… kau itu seharusnya jadi anakku saja ya?" ucapnya.

"Ya, aku mau kok jadi anaknya Aizen-san… Aizen-san kan sayang padaku," kata Gin polos. Aizen tersenyum kecil.

"Ya Gin. Aku sayang padamu…" lirih Aizen.

"Umm… jadi… Aizen-san mau belikan apa untuk Hina-chan?"

"Aku tidak tau. Ada saran?"

Tring~ neon 75 watt menyala terang diatas kepala perak Gin. Sembari tersenyum nakal Ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong pada Rangiku saja?" usulnya bersemangat.

Aizen terkikik. "Bilang saja mau Rangiku! Pakai alasan segala~"

Plosh! Wajah Gin langsung memerah. "hehe…" Ia hanya bisa tertawa kaku…

.

**24 desember 1996. 15:00. Musim dingin**

.

Gin menyeringai horror pada gadis-gadis yang melintas di depan sebuah SMP. Sebuah SMP favorit di Karakura. Kini SMP itu bernuansa jingle-bell-jingle-bell. Yah, tentu saja, besok sudah natal. Beberapa gadis yang melihat Gin langsung menjerit menjauh. Mereka ketakutan melihat anak SMA bertampang –ehm- menakutkan di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Selamat siang Nona…" sapa Gin pada sekelompok gadis yang bergerombol keluar dari gerbang.

"Kyaaa!" jerit mereka spontan.

"Maaf, ada yang mengenal Rangiku Matsumoto? Aku mencari siswi bernama Rangiku Matsumoto…"

"U..Umm… Matsu-chan ada di… ruang sastra. Ruang ketiga sebelah kiri tangga…" seorang gadis berseragam SMP di hadapan Gin berkata dengan gemetar.

"Terimakasih cantik," tak lupa memberi colekan ringan di dagu gadis itu, Gin lalu pergi memasuki pekarangan sekolah dengan percaya diri.

"Kyaaaa!" Terdengar jerit histeris dari para gadis korban keisengan Gin. Gin hanya menyeringai ganas seraya masih menebar pesonanya… =="

Gin menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah ruangan berlabel 'ruang sastra'. Ia mendengar siulan ringan dari dalam ruangan seluas 3x4 meter itu. Ruangan itu bersih dan ringkas. Hanya ada dua buah meja yang disatukan serta beberapa kursi. Di sudut kanan ada rak buku pendek yang menyimpan kamus besar supertebal.

Dan yang membuat jantung Gin berdegup kencang adalah sosok gadis yang berada di dekat rak buku. Nampak gadis itu tengah membersihkan celah-celah rak. Rambut pirangnya terjuntai manis sepanjang pundak.

Tok tok! "Selamat siang Nona…" sapa Gin ramah. Sang gadis spontan menoleh.

"Selamat si…"

glek!

"KAK GIN?" mendadak gadis itu berseru lantang melihat sosok horror yang tengah bersandar di kusen pintu penuh gaya. Gadis itu sungguh cantik. Wajahnya sangat sempurna. Ada tahi lalat di wajahnya, menjadikan sosoknya semakin menawan… Tubuh semampai serta… ehm… dadanya yang indah sanggup menyihir lelaki manapun dengan sekali kedipan. Dan bibirnya… aww…

"Waw… makin cantik saja kau Ran-chan sayang~" ucap Gin mesum.

Gadis bernama Rangiku Matsumoto itu membelalakan matanya. "Makin kurang ajar saja kau Gin-kun!" balas Rangiku sengit.

"Rangiku, kemari deh! Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang." Pinta Gin tanpa basa-basi lagi. Rangiku merengut gusar.

"Malas," ucapnya galak.

"Sekolah sudah bubar kan?" kata Gin seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, "Aku mau mencari hadian natal buat seorang gadis. Aku bingung, jadi aku mau minta saranmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan,"

"gadis? Pacarmu ya? Kekanak-kanakan!" balas Rangiku semakin galak. Ia mengacungkan gagang sapu ke arah wajah Gin dengan sikap mengancam. Gin hanya tersenyum santai sambil menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari gagang sapu tadi.

"Rangiku cemburu ya kalau aku mau memberi hadiah buat gadis lain?" Tanya Gin tersenyum.

"Ce… cemburu? Siapa? Aku? Huh!"

Mata Gin berbinar. Ia membuka matanya sedikit. "kalau begitu yuk!" serunya. Tanpa aba-aba Ia langsung menarik tangan mulus Rangiku dan menyeretnya…

"Ukh! Gin! Tunggu! Aduh! Sakit! Gin! Giiiinn!"

Rangiku menekuk wajahnya ketika Ia dan Gin tiba di sebuah toko aksesoris. Toko besar itu berjarak setengah kilometer dari sekolah Rangiku. Mereka mencapainya dengan jalan kaki. Dan Gin masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rangiku dengan erat, dari gerbang sekolah sampai sini!

"Aku beeennnciiii padamu!" ucap Rangiku kasar seraya berusaha merenggut tanganya dari kekuasaan Gin. Tapi gagal. Gin terlalu kuat…

"Menurutmu, Hina-chan suka apa ya?" Tanya Gin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Berikan saja boneka. Boneka salju misalnya? Di sini banyak boneka salju yang terbuat dari beludru lembut," ucap Rangiku.

"Bagus! Yuk masuk!"

"Tu… tunggu! Hei! Hei!"

Pemuda berseragam SMA menyeret-nyeret seorang siswi SMP ke sebuah toko aksesoris wanita dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Aizen tertawa kecil menyaksikan pemandangan asyik itu. Ia memasang kacamatanya dan mulai membuntuti Gin ke dalam toko. Gin dan Rangiku menuju deretan rak bantal dan boneka, sementara Aizen berada di deretan aksesori cowok di sudut toko, membuat pergerakan yang tidak mencurigakan, sembari mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Aku suka bantal ini, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Gin, menunjukkan bantal bermotif bordir boneka salju putih berbackground biru langit. Jahitan yang benar-benar halus dan manis, dengan garnis pita satin merah.

"Manis. Tapi terlalu sederhana, soalnya ukuranya hanya segini, tidak ada yang lebih besar… nanti hanya terlihat sebagai hiasan semata, bukan sebagai bantal tidur…"

"Ya, kau benar!"

Rangiku memberi arahan pada Gin. Wajahnya sedikit cerah sekarang. Gin menyeringai ketika Ia bisa membaca pikiran Rangiku. Rangiku cemburu pada Gin, sehingga Ia berusaha menikmati setiap detik waktunya bersama Gin karena mengira Gin kini sudah memiliki pacar lain… Gin tersenyum senang melihat wajah cemburu itu… dan Ia tak mengatakan pada Rangiku kalau Hinamori itu sebenarnya adalah temanya saja, bukan pacarnya, hehe..

"Ini manis juga. Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Pacarmu akan senang," lirih Rangiku, menunjukkan sebuah boneka penguin berwarna hitam putih, dengan syal serta topi natal berwarna merah. Boneka itu menggenggam sebuah kado berwarna hijau muda. Ekspresi penguin itu sangat manis dan imut.

"Ada bonus gantungan kunci dan pena bermotif sama," kata Rangiku. Gin tersenyum senang.

"Cantik sekali. Hina-chan pasti suka!" katanya dengan mata berbinar. Rangiku tersenyum kecut.

"Hanya ini? Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku mau ambil bantal berbentuk bintang yang ada disana. Tolong kau ambilkan, kurasa itu cukup manis…" _toh bukan aku yang bayar_ tambah Gin dalam hati.

"Sekarang kita pilih kertas kado! Kita bungkus sendiri hadiahnya, lalu beri kartu ucapan," usul Rangiku lagi. Gin tersenyum riang lagi.

"Umm… aku bungkus sendiri saja ya? Kalau kertas kado aku punya kok…"

"Memangnya Gin bisa! Kau kan peraih nilai terendah dalam pelajaran ketrampilan!" balas Rangiku sembari menonjok lengan kiri Gin.

"Aw… sakit sayang~ eh, jangan salah ya, dalam teori seni dan ketrampilan aku selalu mendapatkan angka sembilan koma sekian…" Gin membalas tonjokan Rangiku dengan memukul tanganya perlahan.

"Haha… kau lucu… eh? Sebentar, tadi kau memanggil aku apa? Sayang?"

Plosh! Mendadak wajah keduanya memerah bersamaan. Mereka tertunduk malu-malu.

"U… ugh… ayo ke kasir!" Gin langsung meraih tangan Rangiku dan menyeretnya, membuat sang gadis cantik ini menjerit kesakitan… tentu saja dia kesakitan, Gin memang tidak punya aturan kalau memperlakukan teman perempuanya, jadi… ya… beginilah, main seret saja…

Seorang penjaga kasir berparas jelita tersenyum manis ke arah Gin dan Rangiku. Dia menghitung dan membungkus barang belajaan Gin dengan cekatan. Sementara itu, Rangiku tengah melihat-lihat sebuah rak boneka yang lain di sisi kanan pintu keluar dan sesekali memegang bonek-boneka disana.

"Ada yang kau suka Ran?" Tanya Gin menginterupsi.

"Umm… yeah~ Ada. Tapi aku tidak niat beli sih…" jawab Rangiku malas. Gin menatap mata biru Rangiku yang mulai meredup… Gin melihat Rangiku melirik sebuah bantal berwarna ungu muda dengan aksen tali berwarna ungu tua. Bantal itu unik, berbentuk kristal salju. Sungguh Gin belum pernah melihat produk yang sedemikian detail, mulai dari jahitanya, desainya, warnanya, juga semuanya… pantas bantal unik itu mampu menyihir mata siapapun yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali Rangiku.

"Itu ya?" tunjuk Gin spontan.

"Umm… yeah~ aku suka itu…"

"Eh, itu, belanjaan kita sudah selesai dibungkus. Kau ambil sana!" perintah Gin tiba-tiba.

"Ih, kok kau jadi memerintah aku sih!" gerutu Rangiku kesal, lalu membalikan badanya dengan cepat. Gin menyeringai. Diam-diam ia meraih bantal manis yang terletak di rak ketiga dari bawah itu. Ia melirik label harga disana. Uft! Mahalnya… Gin langsung mendesah kecewa.

"Arg! Kalau saja aku bisa membelikanya untuk Rangiku…" batin Gin risau, "Harus menabung sebulan lebih nih…" Gin menghirup wangi bantal itu. Ah, pasti Rangiku akan merasa sangat senang kalau bisa meletakkan kepalanya di bantal sewangi ini… lembut lagi…

Gin langsung meletakkan benda tadi di posisi semula, mengingat ia tak mungkin bisa membelikanya untuk Rangiku –gadis yang sangat Ia sayangi. "Kapan-kapan deh…" lirihnya dengan nada kecewa. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati Rangiku yang berada di meja kasir.

"Sudah Ran? Kita pulang yuk!" ajak Gin. Lalu membayar sejumlah uang pada wanita penjaga kasir itu. Rangiku nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat nominal di tangan Gin.

"Bhhuu! Kau kaya juga!" godanya.

"Ini bukan uangku. Ini uang ayahnya Hina-chan…" balas Gin santai dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa. Ehm, ralat, bukan datar, tapi dengan seringaian khasnya…

Rangiku membelalakan matanya, "Tidak modal!" hardiknya, "Harusnya kau malu. Hina-chan itu kan pacarmu!"

"Hahahaha…" kali ini tawa Gin meledak keras. Ia menerima uang kembalian dari si kasir, dan mengangkat belanjaanya, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Rangiku. Tangan kurusnya segera meraih kepala Rangiku dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Memang aku pernah bilang kalau Hina-chan pacarku? Dia anaknya temanku. Umurnya sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun. Ayahnya bingung mau membelikan dia hadiah apa, jadi minta saranku. Karena aku juga bingung, makanya aku minta saranmu…" terang Gin dengan wajah geli. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda Rangiku yang kini terpaku dengan wajah merah padam. Gadis berseragam SMP itu langsung mengangkat tanganya dan…

Plakk!

"Uft…" terdengar wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir itu menahan tawa setengah mati. Gin cuma meringis geli menahan rasa panas di pipinya akibat gamparan itu.

"A… aku sudah korban perasaan tau!" ucap Rangiku, "Ku… kukira… kukira Gin sudah punya pacar… jadi aku… aku…"

Gin menyeringai, "Aku menikmati wajah cemburumu… kau makin cantik…"

Mata rangiku berkaca-kaca. Beruntung yang menyaksikan semua itu hanyalah wanita di belakang meja kasir, yang sedari tadi nampak tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Lalu si wanita kasir mengulurkan dua lembar tisu baru kearah Rangiku

"Tisu Nona?" ucapnya ramah. Rangiku merengut seraya menyambar tisu itu. Ia mengelap air mata di sudut matanya…

"Gin jahat!" ucap Rangiku sengit. Selang sedetik, Rangiku membalikkan badanya dan berlari menerobos pintu keluar. Sekilas, ada air mata di pipinya…

"balada cinta anak muda…" lirih Gin dengan wajah apatis, "Toh besok kita pasti baikan lagi…"

Gin hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk menemui Aizen dulu dan kembali ke sekolah Rangiku besok saja… "Seorang Rangiku Matsumoto pasti akan cepat luluh di hadapan Ichimaru," pikir Gin narsis seraya melangkah keluar toko dengan wajah ah-nanti-juga-baik-baik-saja.

Gin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Aizen. Aizen hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Terimakasih banyak Gin sayang," ucap Aizen tulus.

"Sama-sama... "

"Nah, sekarang kita cari makan yuk?" ajak Aizen seraya membuka handle pintu mobilnya.

"Oke. Ah, ini kembalian uang yang tadi, Aizen-san," kata Gin. Ia meraba saku jaketnya dan mengulurkan uang di dalamnya.

"Ambillah. Untukmu semua. Kalau bisa kau juga belikan sesuatu untuk Rangiku-chan. Dia gadis yang benar-benar manis dan baik," kata Aizen sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Ucapnya seolah membuat Gin tak percaya. Matanya membuka sedikit, memastikan apakah pendengaranya tidak sedang mengerjainya. Tapi Aizen menanggapi ekspresi bodoh itu dengan senyum. Ehm, menurut Aizen, ekspresi Gin keren... haha...

"Serius?" kata Gin memastikan, "Ini banyak sekali Aizen-san!"

"haha... kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Itu uang halal. Bukan penjualan narkotik. Aku mendapatkanya ketika rekan bisnisku ketika kami menjalani multilevel-marketing..."

Gin meringis. Tanpa aba-aba Ia pun berbalik dan memasuki toko tadi dengan mantap. Diraihnya bantal yang diidam-idamkan Rangiku tadi. Dengan gesit Ia membawanya ke kasir dan meminta sang kasir membungkuskanya.

"Yang cantik! Bungkus yang cantik!" pinta Gin bersemangat. Sang kasir hanya terkikik geli, lalu segera menuruti keinginan pemuda aneh di hadapanya ini. Gin mengetuk-ngetuk meja kasir dengan jari-jarinya dan memasang wajah tidak sabar. Hanya selang lima menit, si wanita kasir tersenyum ceria dan mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan kado manis berwarna aquamarine.

"Kubungkus dengan kardus berbentuk segi enam. Identik kristal salju bukan? Ada pita warna bluesky yang mengimbangi warna aquamarinenya. Puas?" tanya si wanita kasir seraya tersenyum manja.

"Oke! Terimakasih!" sahut Gin dengan wajah cerah. Selesai dengan urusan itu, Ia kembali ke mobil Aizen. Nampak Aizen juga tersenyum senang.

"Duh, begini ya muka orang sedang jatuh cinta?" goda Aizen ketika Gin menyusupkan tubuhnya di jok depan.

"Haha... aku baru mau jadi santa claus cinta nih..." bisik Gin, "...Aku sayyyaaanngg sekali pada Rangiku!" celotehnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Mobil Aizen berjalan perlahan, merayapi jalanan beku di musim dingin.

"Cinta itu memang anugerah Tuhan yang paling indah," komentar Aizen. Gin meringis.

"Ya... ini akan menjadi whitecristmas yang paling kukenang~"

.

**25 desember 1996. 12:00. Musim dingin**

.

"Kyaaaa!" beberapa gadis SMP itu menjerit ketakutan ketika melihat seringai angker Gin ke arah mereka.

"Matsu-chaaann! Tolong kamiii!" jerit mereka lagi sembari berlari dan berebut mencari perlindungan di belakang seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang -Rangiku Matsumoto. Sementara sang pemilik nama -Rangiku- hanya berkacak pinggang sembari melotot galak.

"Mau apa kau Gin?" hardiknya kesal. "Jangan mengacaukan liburan kami!"

"Ah, tidak kok... Aku cuma ingin bicara padamu, Rangiku..." ucap Gin.

"Untuk apa? Hina-chan mu itu lagi ya?" balas Rangiku kesal. Ia langsung berbalik dan mengajak teman-temanya pergi.

"Huft… Ran-chan sayang marah…" goda Gin dengan nada seduktif yang membuat Rangiku blushing seketika.

"Sayang? Dia memanggil Matsu-chan 'sayang'? "

"Lho? Anak SMA ini pacarmu Matsu-chan?"

"Haha… ampuh sekali Matsu-chan sampai mendapatkan pacar seperti dia…"

Cnut! Muncul beberapa perempatan di dahi Rangiku ketika mendengar komentar sarkastis teman-teman gengnya. "Di a bu kan pa car ku !" ucap Rangiku kesal dengan nada penuh penekanan, tak lupa dengan backround aura kelam yang menguatkan kesan…ehm… seram.

"Ah, Ran-chan sayang~ Masa kau tidak mau mengakuinya siiihh~" Gin masih gigih merayu dengan tampangnya yang membuat orang lain berpikir 'jauh-jauh-sana-manusia-horror'. Rangiku hanya merengut gusar. Ia langsung menarik tangan Gin dan menyeretnya menjauh dari gerombolan teman-temanya.

"Apa maumu! Manusia mesum!" Rangiku menjerit nyaris menangis. Mata Gin meredup menatap sang gadis di hadapanya.

"…Aku tau ini kekanak-kanakan…" lirih Gin. Ia menarik bungkusan kado dari dalam tas hitamnya. Glek! Rangiku meneguk ludah seraya memasang wajah penuh Tanya.

"Gin…"

"Selamat natal. Santa clausnya kesiangan nih," bisik Gin. Rangiku merengut, tapi menahan senyum geli juga. Ia menatap Gin tajam.

"Menyuapku? Bilang saja mau minta maaf," sahut Rangiku.

"Ah, buat apa aku minta maaf padamu Rangiku! Aku tidak merasa bersalah tuh?" balas Gin.

Hening. Angin musim dingin berhembus perlahan, meniup helaian rambut mereka, membelai pipi mulus mereka, menerbitkan rasa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk.

"Kau jahat Gin," ucap Rangiku. Ah… nadanya gemetar… Gin tersenyum lembut. Ia meraba dasar tasnya dan menarik sebuah syal. Syal abu-abu yang diberi Aizen kemarin. Ia mendekati raga Rangiku dan mulai membelitkan syal itu di leher Rangiku.

"…"

Hening.

"…"

"Udaranya dingin ya? Tidak masalah kok kalau kau tidak mau menerima hadiahku…" bisik Gin seraya membetulkan letak syal itu. "Ran-chan tetap akan menjadi gadis yang paling kusayangi…"

Wajah Rangiku merona, semakin menguatkan kesan manis di wajah sempurnanya. Mereka berpandangan…

"A… aku tidak bilang kalau aku menolak hadiahnya lho!" Lirih Rangiku dengan wajah merah. Ia meraih kotak –ah, tepatnya segi enam- di tangan Gin perlahan. Gin langsung menyeringai bahagia. Ia membantu Rangiku memegang kado besar itu, sementara Rangiku menyobek kertasnya sedikit demi sedikit…

Kardus unik itupun dibuka… "HAH!" Rangiku nyaris menjerit melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Bantal violet yang sangat Ia idamkan…

"G… Gin… ini kan…"

"Yeah~ kau suka bukan? Hadiah teristimewa untuk gadis paling istimewa,"

Senyum Rangiku mengembang seketika. Ia meraih secarik kertas yang berada diatas bantal cantik itu.

_Teruntuk bidadariku, rangiku matsumoto_

_Ran-chan sayang, I Love You. Would You be My Love? _

_Dari : Yang mencintaimu –dan menyayangimu, Gin Ichimaru_

"A… aku…" gagap Rangiku. Dengan kikuk Ia meraih bantal di dalam kardus itu. Harum… lembut… hangat… Ia memeluknya perlahan.

"Aku juga sayang Gin-kun," bisiknya malu-malu. Gin meringis senang dengan wajah merona. Tangan kurusnya menyentuh pundak Rangiku lembut. Ditariknya tubuh mungil yang seksi itu ke dalam pelukanya yang sangat hangat. Ada bantal lembut yang menyekat dada keduanya, menambah aura nyaman… nyaman sekali…

"Gin…" bisik Rangiku, "… Hangat sekali tubuhmu…"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau menangis. Aku tak mau kau meneteskan air mata. Aku sayang padamu," balas Gin mesra seraya mengelus rambut pirang Rangiku. Jemari lentiknya tenggelam diantara helai-helai pirang itu… manis, lembut, dan nyaman. Rangiku mendongak sedikit agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah tirus sang pujaan hati. Bibir ranum mereka bertemu, dan menyatu. Dalam kehangatan cinta tak terkatakan…

Ya. Aizen benar. Cinta itu anugerah Tuhan yang terindah… Indah sekali…

.

**18 Februari 1997. 16:00. Musim semi**

.

Helaian sakura bertebaran perlahan, terhembus angin. Gin tersenyum riang. Tangan kurusnya mesra menggandeng Rangiku. Ah… makin cantik saja gadis itu. Tahun ini dia masuk SMA. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Rangiku peraih nilai terbaik dalam kelulusan tahun ini dan sanggup menembus SMA favorit tempat Gin bersekolah. Mereka berdua masih menyandang tas. Yah, mereka berdua memang tidak sedang kencan, tapi pulang les.

Rangiku pulang dari bimbingan bahasa Inggris, karena dia akan mewakili prefekturnya kompetisi menulis berbahasa Inggris bulan depan. Sedangkan Gin pulang les futsal. Haha, Aizen memasukanya di sebuah bimbingan olahraga terkenal di Karakura, karena Aizen kalah janji denganya…

"_Kalau kau juara lomba bahasa Inggris tingkat SMA, maka aku akan memasukanmu di bimbingan olahraga terbaik kota ini! Pilih sendiri cabang olah raganya! Deal?"_ haha… dan Gin menang mutlak untuk lomba bahasa inggris tingkat SMA itu. Tepatnya juara 1 dan juara umum untuk speech contest. Jadi sekarang Ia menikmati kegiatan barunya, yaitu berolah raga. Dia hanya menyeringai senang kalau mengingat taruhan kecil itu…

Hah… kemesraan keduanya sungguh menyelipkan rasa iri di hati… Mereka biasa disebut golden couple…

"Gin… kau lapar? Aku bawa bekal. Makan disini yuk," ajak Rangiku ceria. Gin hanya mengiyakan. Mereka memilih sebuah tempat yang lumayan lapang di bahan kerimbunan sakura. Kelopak pink menghujani raga mereka berdua…

"Uhh… segarnya," desah Rangiku. Ia mengulurkan roti hangat pada Gin. "Enak. Aku yang buat sendiri," promosinya sambil meringis.

"Suapi dong…" manja Gin seraya tertawa riang. Rangiku memukul tangan Gin pelan. Ia merengut khas, berpura-pura marah pada sang kekasih… haha, lucunya mereka..

Gin merangkul Rangiku, menikmati potongan-potongan roti yang disuapkan Rangiku. Hangat, harum, lembut dan manis… Ah, kalau boleh Ia ingin dalam posisi seperti itu terus dengan Rangiku. Nyaman dan menyenangkan.

"Kak Gin! Kak Rangiku!" tiba-tiba suara nyaring menengahi kemesraan mereka. Gin menoleh. Seorang bocah SMP bermata sayu melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Kira!" seru Gin, "Kemari!"

Bocah SMP itu tersenyum manis. Rambutnya berwarna kuning pirang. Poninya menjuntai nyaris menenggelamkan matanya. Tampan dan lucu… Ia adalah Kira Izuru, sahabat terbaik Gin dan Rangiku.

"Mau makan? Enak!" kata Rangiku. Kira meringis, tak bisa menolak kelezatan makanan buatan Rangiku.

"Aku tidak mengganggu?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak kok. Sini deh," seru Gin spontan seraya menarik tangan Kira dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aww! Kakak~ jangan iseng ah!" jeritnya. Gin dan Rangiku tertawa ceria.

"Lucunya~" komentar Gin, merangkul pundak kurus Kira yang terbalut kaus hitam. Perlahan –tanpa rasa ragu, Gin mengecup puncak kepala Kira dengan lembut, menyesapi harum lembut rambut kuning anak ini…

"Manis," bisiknya seduktif, di telinga Kira, membuat si pirang ini langsung merinding. Uft… suaranya rendah dan… seksi…

"Gin, Kira, aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian," kata Rangiku tiba-tiba seraya menutup kotak makananya. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Apa Ran-chan sayang?"

"Umm… kalian punya agenda masa depan tidak?" Tanya Rangiku spontan. Nampak, Gin dan Kira saling pandang dan memasang wajah serius.

"Umm… punya!" jawab Kira, pertamakali.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau sekolah, dan setelah lulus aku mengincar universitas di luar negeri… setelah itu menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya…"

"Haha… cerita dongeng dong?" komentar Gin, "Harusnya kau memikirkan cita-cita mu juga… misalnya jadi ekonom, atau akuntan terkenal, hehe… kau kan pintar matematika!"

"Huh! Kalau Kak Gin punya agenda masa depan yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kira menantang.

"Umm… aku ingin menjalani kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja… dapat nilai tertinggi di sekolah, lulus SMA, dan kalau bisa aku ingin kuliah. Umur duapuluh-an –kalau bisa sih- ingin menikah dengan perempuan yang paling aku cintai, punya anak, penghasilan tetap dan hidup sehat dan rukun… " terang Gin. Rangiku langsung tertawa kecil.

"Hebat! Kalian visioner… ada harapan khusus lain tidak?"

"Aku!" seru Kira, "Aku ingin punya istri seorang dokter!"

Plaakk! "Ugh~" Kira langsung meringis ketika Gin menggampar pipinya..

"Ah, masih SMP sudah pesan istri seorang dokter…" keluh Gin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Huh! Kalau kak Gin…?"

"Aku…" Gin terdiam. Ia meredupkan matanya dan menatap langit perlahan. "Nggg…"

"…"

"Ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini dari bahaya narkotik…"

.

**5 Juli 2003. 11:30. Musim panas.**

.

Enam tahun berlalu… Kisah sang penulis muda berakhir sudah. Kelahiran anak Rangiku, kematian Aizen, kematian Hinamori… semuanya. Gin tersenyum riang di balkon rumahnya, bersama Kira. Ia bersandar di tralis, dan Kira duduk di sebuah bangku tua di depan Gin.

"A… aku suka… pada Isane," aku Kira blushing.

"skenario Tuhan benar-benar luar biasa. Kau bertemu Isane pada sebuah kecelakaan. Lalu kau mengantar Isane pulang dan bertemu Rangiku. Lalu kau mempertemukan Rangiku dengan Aku. Lalu aku bisa bertemu anakku," Gin terkikik seraya menyalakan rokoknya dan menyelipkanya di bibir. Ia hisap perlahan dan Ia hembuskan lagi, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran asap yang manis di udara.

"I… iya… dan Isane bilang tahun depan Ia lulus SMA, lalu akan melanjutkan ke sekolah tinggi kedokteran. Aku suka itu. Aku ingin punya pendamping seorang dokter…"

"hah! Kau ini mikir itu terus!" balas Gin tersenyum lebar, "Lihat saja rencana Tuhan nanti…"

Tuk! Tuk! Percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar pelan. Gin menoleh ke arah pintu kaca di sebelah kananya. Pintu yang membatasi ruangan di lantai dua dengan balkon. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan kecil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu dengan sebuah pena. Gin tersenyum lagi.

"Yuki? Ibumu mana?" Tanya Kira kaget ketika melihat anak itu. Anak itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak Gin dan Rangiku –yuki Ichimaru. Manis sekali. Rambutnya keperakan dan diikat satu kesamping. Matanya yang jernih terus mengawasi sang ayah yang berada di balkon.

"Kira, ayo masuk. Aku tidak mau mengajak Yuki ke balkon sini. Dia suka usil, aku takut dia jatuh," ucap Gin sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menggeser pintu pelan-pelan. Mata jernih Yuki terus mengawasi.

"Aih… Yuki manis sekali…" komentar Kira. Gin meringis geli seraya melempar sisa rokoknya di lantai. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil sang buah hati dan mengecup pipinya dengan gemas.

"Mana Ibu?" tanyanya. Yuki tidak menjawab. Ia tertunduk malu-malu. Kulit putihnya sedikit merona merah, menguatkan kesal imut di wajahnya yang cantik –mirip Ibunya. Gin menyeringai.

"Yuki manja sekali padaku," ucapnya pada Kira. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke lantai satu.

"Apa salah kalau Yuki manja pada ayahnya?" Tanya Kira heran.

"Tidak… hanya saja kadang-kadang aku merasa takut suatu saat dia membenciku. Aku ini mengedar narkotik, pecandu narkotik, aku pembunuh, dan aku pemerkosa… "

"Ssstt!" Kira berdesis tajam seraya memotong langkah Gin dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Gin.

"Bukan!" sangkalnya, "Kak Gin bukan itu! Kak Gin orang yang baik. Kakak melakukan semua itu karena dipaksa oleh keadaan Kak! Jauh di hati kakak, Kak Gin sama sekali tak menginginkan itu semua bukan?"

"…"

"Tuhan masih sayang pada Kak Gin," bisik Kira lagi. Gin hanya bungkam. Perlahan, Ia meraih leher Kira dan merengkuh tubuh laki-laki yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu. Gin mengecup kepala Kira, seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan padanya ketika masih SMA dulu.

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan bahas itu kak. Sekarang ini masa depan. Kakak tidak boleh melihat masa lalu yang kelam. Kakak sudah punya keluarga sekarang, kakak punya tanggung jawab yang besar…" lirih Kira. Gin tersenyum.

"Ayah sedang apa sih?" Tanya Yuki polos, menginterupsi.

Plosh! Wajah Kira langsung memerah.

"Uft… tidak… ini lho Yuki, ayahmu yang memeluk aku duluan!" kata Kira meringis. Gin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli. Tepat pada saat itu, terdengar seruan Rangiku dari arah dapur yang mengatakan bahwa makan siang sudah siap.

"Makan yuk!" ajak Gin sambil merangkul Kira dan membawanya… ralat –menyeretnya ke ruang makan. Rangiku telah menunggu disana dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ibu! Ibu!" celoteh Yuki.

"Iya Yuki? Sini, sini sayang…"

Gin menurunkan Yuki dari gendongan dan membiarkanya berlari menghampiri sang Ibu. Jam di dinding berdetak perlahan, menyimponikan sebuah perjalanan waktu yang teramat panjang…

Dan sekarang ini –detik ini, hanya ada kebahagiaan. Karena Tuhan telah mengakhiri semua kisah derita yang dialami dirinya Gin dan Rangiku. Mengakhiri semuanya dalam muara sebuah bahagia. Seperti… seperti… _surga. Surga yang telah Tuhan beri untuknya…_

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

DEGGG!

_Hilang. Sukma Gin yang tanpa raga itu seakan sirna, ditelah sebuah cahaya. Yang menyeretnya dan membawanya… pergi. Berakhir sudah. Gin telah menjelajahi waktunya di masa lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya menjelajahi 'surga yang telah Tuhan beri untukmu', seperti yang dijanjikan Hitsugaya._

"_Semua yang kusaksikan adalah memori paling indah dalam pikiranku," lirih Gin pada dirinya sendiri, "Tak kusangka aku bisa melihatnya lagi.."_

"_Aku tidak ingkar kan Ichimaru?" ucap Hitsugaya yang telah berada di samping Gin –entah kapan datang, "Aku membawamu ke surga dunia yang sangat indah. Perlambangan kasih sayang Tuhan kepada hambaNya yang selalu mengharap kasih sayang dan ampunanNya. Tak peduli kau adalah manusia paling nista di muka bumi ini, jika Yang Kuasa menghendaki, maka Ia akan membawamu ke arah kebaikan. Benar kan yang aku katakan?"_

"…" _Gin terdiam dengan wajah sendu. Ada golak dahsyat di hatinya yang paling dalam. Sakit… perih… sedih.. senang…_

"_Hisugaya…" bisiknya, "A… aku ingin pulang… aku ingin bertemu dengan Rangiku dan Yuki… sungguh…"_

"_Tak akan semudah itu, Ichimaru. Kau dan aku sudah mati sekarang ini," lirih Hitsugaya._

"_Tapi… setidaknya izinkan aku melihat mereka lagi…. Kumohon… kumohon…" kini ada cairan bening yang meluncur di sisi wajah Gin, tanpa mampu dibendung lagi. Ia jatuh berlutut, terisak pelan disana. Belantara salju serasa menelanya lagi… menelanya dalam rasa takut… rasa takut kehilangan kedua anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya –anak dan istri._

"_Tuhan, jika Engkau masih menyayangi aku, izinkanlah aku melihat mereka lagi, dengan kuasaMu… Aku mohon… sungguh aku memohon…" rintihnya._

_._

**Kenyataan tak terbantahkan**

**.**

**Kehendak Tuhan tak sanggup dipatahkan**

**.**

**Sekarang sukma ini bicara**

**.**

**Ada rasa takut bertahta**

**.**

**Ada rasa ragu berkuasa**

**.**

**Jika aku tak bisa lagi menemui mereka**

**.**

**Mereka yang aku cinta**

**.**

…..

.

**5 desember 2011. 09:30. Musim dingin**

.

"Kapan Ayah akan dimakamkan Bu?" bisik Yuki parau. Rangiku hanya merangkul buah hatinya ini dengan sabar. Ia tersenyum kecut dan menjawab

"Setengah jam lagi. Kata dokter Ichigo pemeriksaan terakhir baru akan dilakukan,"

Yuki menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Rangiku, nampak berusaha keras menahan tangis yang mulai akan membuncah tanpa ampun. Jika saja tidak di hadapan Yuki, Rangiku pun juga sangat ingin menangis. Tapi jika Ia melakukanya, ini hanya akan menambah trauma bagi sang buah hati.

"Dulu… ayah orangnya baik ya Bu?" bisik Yuki, gemetar.

"Baik. Baik sekali…" balas Rangiku.

"Sebelum pemakaman Ayah.." lanjut Yuki, "Tolong Ibu ceritakan semua rahasia Ayah pada Yuki…"

"Eh?"

"Yuki tau… ibu membenci ayah…" kali ini Yuki tak sanggup menahan semuanya lagi. Ia terisak, mengingat kata-kata yang didapatnya di buku diary sang ibu…

"Yu… Yuki juga tau…" Yuki terbata, "… hari kelahiran Yuki jauh lebih awal daripada hari pernikahan kalian!"

Degg!

Rangiku terkejut setengah mati. Ia membelalakan matanya tanda tak percaya. Mus ta hil…. Bagaimana Yuki tau…? Rangiku tak bisa langsung menjawab detik itu. Ia merengkuh Yuki semakin dalam . Diciumnya dahi anaknya itu penuh kasih sayang… dan Ia mulai bercerita…

"Iya… Yuki lahir karena Ayah memperkosa Ibu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ayahmu adalah komplotan pengedar narkotik dan diketuai Sousuke Aizen. Ayahmu adalah korban dalam sebuah kejahatan besar yang mereka lakukan," Rangiku terdiam, nampak menahan ada getaran bersalah yang menjalari seluruh darahnya.

"Kelahiranmu bukan kecelakaan, juga bukan kesengajaan. Kau terlahir karena Ayahmu adalah laki-laki bejat yang putus asa. Ibu jadi korban berikutnya. Setelah kau lahir, Dokter Unohana lah yang merawatmu sampai kau berusia beberapa bulan. Setelah Ayah dan Ibu bertemu –secara tidak sengaja. Setelah itu, kami menikah,"

"…" Yuki terdiam. Rangiku juga. Yuki menghela nafasnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh sang bunda.

"Ibu sayang Yuki?" Tanya Yuki.

"Sayang. Sayang sekali. Setelah Ayah dan Ibu menikah, kami sangat bahagia. Kau adalah titipan Tuhan yang paling berharga bagi kami. Sungguh…"

Mendadak, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Rangiku mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati tiga sosok yang dikenalnya –dokter Ichigo, dokter Isshin dan dokter Unohana. Ah… ada seseorang lagi di belakang mereka, dokter Isane, dan suaminya, Kira.

"Kalian…?"

"Kami turut berduka," bisik Kira. Ada air mata menggenang. Tentu, Kira adalah sahabat mereka yang paling dekat… sangat dekat…

"Kau bisa melihat jazad suamimu kalau kau mau. Sebentar lagi mobil jenazah akan mengambilnya," bisik Bu Unohana, perempuan yang sangat Rangiku sayangi. Perempuan yang merawat Yuki ketika Ia kecil dulu… Rangiku menegakkan kepala anaknya dan menyerahkanya pada Bu Unohana.

"Titip Yuki ya?" bisiknya.

Dingin. Begitu dingin. Rangiku melangkah ke ruang mayat dengan langkah gemetar… sangat gemetar… pertama, dilihatnya sosok yang terselubungi selimut putih bersih di salah satu dipan rumah sakit. Itu suaminya. Pria yang sangat Ia cintai.

Srek!

Deggg! Rangiku tersentak ketika selimut putih itu bergerak sedikit. Ah… mungkin ia salah lihat… mungkin halusinasi… mungkin ia salah kamar…

Srek!

Bergerak lagi. Mustahil… mustahil…Rangiku gemetar takut. Apakah… apakah…

"_Ayahku masih hidup! Ayah masih hidup!" _terngiang teriakan Yuki tadi… Ah! Benarkah?

"Gin! Gin! Bangun Gin!" seru Rangiku memanggil-manggil. Ia langsung merenggut selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh kurus sang suami…

"A… apa… yang kulakukan…?" bisik Rangiku pilu ketika yang didapatinya di bawah selimut putih itu adalah sosok Gin yang tak bergerak. Tanpa nafas. Tanpa detak jantung. Tanpa aliran darah. Dingin dan pucat… ada luka besar di dadanya, tepat di kardiaknya. Bekas tembakan… tembakan keji…

"Beristirahatlah dalam damai," lirih Rangiku masih dengan nada pilu. Sangat pilu… tanganya bergerak menarik selimut tadi, menutup tubuh Gin lagi. Lalu, ia berbalik. Sesal, sedih…

"…"

"Ran-chan sayang…?"

Degg!

Rangiku berbalik spontan. Mustahil! MUSTAHIL! Ah… mata sipit itu menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan yang… menyejukkan. Senyum itu… senyum itu…

"Gin…"

"…"

"kau masih… hidup…?"

deg… deg… deg… suara detak jantung Gin… terdengar… jelas…

….

TBC

.

**Your smile**

**.**

**Shining the dark of night**

**.**

**A guiding light**

**.**

**Blaze of this hope**

**.**

**Shine down upon tomorrow**

….

R

E

V

I

E

W

…..

(Kejadian di belakang layar, antara aktor (Gin) dan sutradara (Silver) Gak usah dibaca juga gak papa. Gak penting! )

.

Silver : Horror apaan neh! *ngebanting flashdisk tanpa ampun*

Gekko (ada yang tau ini paraan macam apa? Gak tau? Ya udah, gak usah nyari tau! Selingan aja…) : Gekko… stress majikan saya… =="

Silver : Diem Gekk! Aaahhh! Saiia gak rela Gin mati! Gak rela gak rela gak rela!

Gin : Mana ada lagu 'gak-rela-gak-rela' ! Yang ada 'Demi cinta~ Aku rela~~'

Silver : saiia benci denger dangdut =="… *ngambil hape buat ngontak ahli THT*

Gin : *ngeliat draft* ancur banget Sil…

Silver : Udah bagus lo dihidupin! Kalo gak mikir bini lo jadi janda, lo tu bakal gue ancurin yang seancur-ancurnya tauk!

Gin : * natap Silver dengan tatapan 'gak-bakat-ngibul-lo!' * Salah satu manusia MUNA di dunia ini pemirsa! Dia tadi bilang gak rela saiia mati, sekarang niat mau ngancurin saiia =_="

Silver : *swtdr*

Gin : *swtdr kuadrat*

Silver : *swtrd pangkat tiga*

Gin : *swtrd pangkat empat*

Silver : *cnut!* ngapain lo FOX? Perang sweatdrop?

Gin : *swtrd pangkat lima*

Silver : *Stress*

Rangiku : Biarlah kedua makhluk ini, pemirsa. Mari kita tutup saja acara pe`ak ini… daripada anda sekalian ketularan stress… akhir kata, wassalamu`alaikum we er we be. Terimakasih…

Yuki : Reviewnya please~


	8. Chapter 8

Silver gak tau harus cerita apa lagi ke kalian... MDBS nyaris tamat... *plaakk* syukur Alhamdulillah Tuhan selalu menjaga kewarasan saiia dalam pembuatan cerita ini... tenang... ini **belum** final chap ^^v happy ending pokoknya! *plaakk*

Unsur-unsur romance, family, Shou-ai dan mature content tetep ada... tenang ajja! *dihajar massa, merusak moral anak bangsa* Wokey... karena Silver gak tau mau bicara apa lagi... silahkan anda sekalian menikmati story gak masuk akal ini, semoga berkesan... *kiss all reader*

Only fanfic God, not ME

* * *

**Melodi di Belantara Salju**

**By : Argentum F Silver-chan**

**

* * *

**

Suasana rumah sakit tak begitu ramai. Gin menempati sebuah bangsal di sisi utara rumah sakit. Ia merasa agak nyaman disana. Udaranya sedikit hangat... Dia diharuskan tinggal di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari kedepan, menunggu kepastian dari para dokter yang mengampunya. Gin yang bangkit dari kematianya sempat menggegerkan seisi rumah sakit. Tentu saja, kejadian itu sulit dipercaya dan melampaui akal sehat manusia...

Gin mengusap rambut peraknya perlahan, menahan nyeri di kepalanya. "Kepalaku sakit," keluhnya.

"Jangan mengeluh... kau hanya terlalu banyak tidur," komentar Rangiku datar seraya menuang minuman hangat untuk suaminya itu. "Bangunlah... Yuki masih ngambek loh, kau harus memarahinya kali ini. Anak itu sudah keterlaluan, Ia bahkan tak bicara padaku,"

"haha... kau cerewet sekarang, Rangiku," balas Gin riang, "Yuki akan segera baikan nanti..."

Rangiku mendekati Gin dan membantunya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengganjal tubuh Gin dengan bantal. "Minumlah, masih hangat," katanya lembut. Ada senyum manis tertera di wajah Gin. Ia mengecup pipi Rangiku sekilas, lalu menerima gelas jernih dari tangan sang istri tercinta.

"Ah, aku semakin sayang padamu," bisiknya merayu, membuat pipi Rangiku merona.

"Tumben? Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin?" tanya Rangiku sembari tertawa renyah.

"Kemarin-kemarin? Ah... iya ya, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin ya? haha... aku cuma kangen padamu, Rangiku-chan ku yang manis..."

"kau ini... ingat Gin, kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu ah! Memalukan..." sahut Rangiku. Ia menyahut datar... tapi sama sekali tak bisa menahan rona merah di wajah cantiknya. Gin tersenyum... ah, wajah Rangiku tak berbeda dengan masa Ia SMP atau SMA dulu, masih cantik dan ceria. Gin rindu... Ia baru menyadari betapa waktu sudah berlalu. Sosok manja Rangiku Matsumoto di masa lalu sudah bermetamorfosa sempurna sekarang. Sangat sempurna.

"Kau tidak menangis ketika aku mati?" tanya Gin lembut.

"Tentu tidak Gin. Aku tak bisa menangis, karena itu akan menambah trauma pada anak kita," jawab Rangiku. Lagi-lagi Gin hanya tersenyum. Ia meneguk minuman yang dibuatkan Rangiku, lalu mendesah nikmat atas cairan hangat yang mengaliri tenggorokanya.

"Ahh.. kau sudah dewasa..." bisik Gin lembut.

"Tentu saja aku sudah dewasa! Aku juga punya tanggung jawab," sahut Rangiku seraya mengambil gelas tadi kembali dari tangan Gin dan meletakkanya di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur. "Aku takut aku gagal menjadi orangtua... dulu kan aku pernah meninggalkan anak kita... aku tak mau melakukan kesalahan seperti itu lagi, Gin. Tak mau!"

"Aku paham sayang," jawab Gin lembut. Ia menarik tangan istrinya itu dengan perlahan dan merengkuhnya, membuat Rangiku agak tersentak kaget. Ia ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ah... Rangiku bisa mendengar detak jantung itu... aliran darah itu... semuanya... hangat dan menyenangkan...

"Kau tau tidak, apa yang kulihat dalam kematianku...?" Gin berbisik lirih.

"Tidak..." jawab Rangiku tak kalah lirih. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan itu, "ceritakan padaku..."

"Aku melihat..." Gin memberi jeda, "Diri kita di masa lalu..."

Rangiku mendongak sedikit. "Ceritakan..." pintanya, "...karena, kalau kau melihat masa lalu, berarti kau juga melihat Aizen kan? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada kau dan Aizen...?"

Kilas balik. Kepala Gin berusaha mengingat apa saja yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu.. semuanya...

"Aku adalah 'anak' Aizen. Ia sayang padaku... sangat sayang..." Gin mulai bercerita, "Aku tak ingat bagaimana kami bertemu... tapi yang kuingat adalah semua kebaikanya. Aku dan dia selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua, tanpa kecuali. Meski kukira itu hanya hubungan pertemanan, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku... aku merasakan Aizen adalah sosok ayah yang sangat kuidamkan. Sosok Ayah yang sangat menyayangiku tanpa syarat," Gin berhenti sebentar.

"..."

"Bisa dibilang... tanpa Aizen, aku dan kau tak bisa bersatu, Rangiku,"

"Ah~ Yah, sudahlah Gin, aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi," ucap Rangiku, cemberut, seraya menarik dirinya menjauh dari tubuh Gin, "Kau mau bilang bahwa kau sayang pada Aizen kan? Aku cemburu sekali! Sungguh cemburu! kau memang tak pernah mengerti persaan wanita!" keluhnya. Gin hanya menyeringai.

"Kau memang... tidak berubah," bisiknya.

Rangiku mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Aizen itu... ayah Hina-chan mu itu kan?" ucapnya kesal.

"Hei!" seru Gin kaget, "Kau... masih ingat...? tentang Hina-chan?" seru Gin tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanya. Ia menatap lekat Rangiku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dan sang pemilik nama hanya meringis seraya berujar,

"Yeah... mungkin kau benar, kalau tidak ada Aizen, aku takkan bersatu denganmu. Dan... aku tak bisa lupa bagaimana kau mengerjaiku waktu malam natal itu, Gin-kun ku yang tampan~"

"haha..." Gin tertawa renyah, "...Kau memang wanita yang istimewa, Rangiku. Sangat istimewa..."

Masih ada selapis tipis salju putih di luar sana. Rangiku memandang embun pagi yang melingkupi kaca jendela. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap embun-embun itu. Menciptakan sebuah celah yang bisa Ia pakai untuk melihat ke luar sana. Jauh ke luar sana...

"Ah... cepatlah keluar dari rumah sakit Gin. Aku ingin merayakan natal bersamamu dan anak-anak kita," bisik Rangiku. Ia berpaling cepat dan menghampiri sang belahan jiwa yang masih terkulai di tempat tidur. Rangiku memeluknya erat, meredam semua rindu yang membuncah.

"Apa yang kau lihat dalam kematianmu..." lanjut Rangiku, "... aku juga bisa melihatnya Gin..."

Pelukan yang hangat dan semakin dalam. Gin meraih pipi Rangiku yang merona, sehingga tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Helai rambut pirang Rangiku segera jatuh menjuntai di sekitar wajah Gin, membuat Gin lebih leluasa mencium wanginya yang lembut. Bibir mereka mendekat... begitu dekat...

"Cium aku," pinta Rangiku lirih.

"Sudah kuduga kau menginginkanya," balas Gin, seraya menautkan bibir mereka, ke dalam kecupan hangat yang lembut. Dalam suasana yang begitu sakral. Perlambangan cinta yang begitu dalam. Lidah manis keduanya menyapu lembut, melahirkan getar nikmat yang membuncahkan birahi. Bukan mendominasi, juga bukan saling menguasai. Mereka hanya berbagi. Berbagi rasa, yang tak bisa diaksara.

"Uhh...Kau memang kasar," bisik Rangiku meringis.

"Kasar? Haha, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lupa sifat asliku yang liar dan menuntut," balas Gin, lantas meraih kancing baju Rangiku yang masih tertutup sempurna, mengunci keindahan tubuh sang istri.

"Tidak! Gin, kumohon, jangan disini," ucap Rangiku agak panik ketika Ia merasakan ada tangan dingin yang nakal dan merambah di tubuhnya.

"Jangan disini? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya?" tuntut Gin kasar. Ia merenggut kerah kemeja panjang Rangiku seketika, memaksanya agar terbuka sepenuhnya. Telinganya menuli pada suara Rangiku yang tertahan karena panik. Ah... suaranya itu sungguh-sungguh menyulut semua nafsunya...

Tok! Tok! Mendadak suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi 'kegiatan' mereka.

"Lepaskan!" seru Rangiku sembari bangkit. Ia melotot galak pada Gin, lalu berusaha membetulkan pakaianya yang acak-acakan.

"M... masuklah..." ucapnya ragu-ragu pada si pengetuk pintu di luar sana. Perlahan, pintu terdorong, dan seseorang menjengukkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Ah? Nel?" Gin agak kaget akan kedatangan wanita cantik ini.

"Ichimaru? Ah, Nyonya Ichimaru juga ada ya? Maaf, apakah saya mengganggu?" ucapnya sopan.

"Tidak Odschvank, masuklah," pinta Rangiku.

"haha... Nyonya ingat nama belakang saya?" Nel tersenyum ceria, lalu Ia melangkah masuk perlahan, diikuti 'seseorang'.

"N... Noi?" seru Gin kaget melihat si jangkung di belakang Nel. Si jangkung itu –Nnoitra Jiruga- hanya memasang wajah tidak niat, lalu membuang mukanya yang masam.

"Ah, iya, Nnoitra bersikeras mau ikut kemari," kata Nel. Ia mendekati Gin yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, lalu meletakkan parsel buah segar di meja kecil di sampingnya.

"Cepat sembuh ya Ichimaru..." katanya lembut, "Salam dari Hallibel dan kawan-kawan,"

"Yeah~ terimakasih Nel, kau memang baik," balas Gin. Rangiku dan Nel ternyata bisa dekat dalam waktu yang singkat. Mereka bercakap-cakap akrab sekali. Terkadang, Nel pun membantunya. Yah, tak mengherankan, karena mereka sesama wanita yang pastinya memiliki kebiasaan dan kesukaan yang sama. Rangiku dan Nel pergi keluar sebentar, hendak mencari sesuatu di kantin rumah sakit. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk, lantas meninggalkan Gin dan Nnoitra yang terjebak dalam suasana kaku.

"Uft... Nnoi? Umm... bagaimana dengan Tesla? Polisi tidak turun tangan kan?" tanya Gin agak was-was.

"Hah!" dengus Nnoi kesal, "Aku bisa lebih kejam dari polisi kalau soal menghukum. Maaf ya, itu memang kesalahanku sampai-sampai kau mati muda,"

"Haha... Nnoi, aku masih hidup!" tawa Gin renyah. Ia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bisa bercakap dengan Nnoi lebih leluasa. Suasana menjadi sedikit lebih cair.

"Aku takkan mengangapnya masalah besar," ucap Gin, "Ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?" tanya Gin, tersenyum. Nnoi mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Gin dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau menanyakan hal yang serius dengan tersenyum? Kau benar-benar waras Ichimaru!" hardik Nnoi kesal.

"Yeah!" senyum Gin mengembang lagi, "Itulah aku, masa kau tidak paham juga?"

Muncul beberapa urat kesabaran di kepala Nnoitra. "kau menyebalkan," umpatnya.

"Haha... kau tidak berhak bilang kalau aku ini menyebalkan! Kalau aku memang menyebalkan, bagaimana mungkin kau begitu betah menyentuhku dan me rape aku malam itu? Apa mungkin waktu itu aku masih bocah sehingga kau leluasa menjadikan tubuhku sebagai hiburanmu? haha... lucu ya..."

"..."

Wajah Nnoi langsung merah padam, bahkan sudah berwarna gelap keunguan karena rasa malu yang menguasainya. Ah... iya... malam itu, Nnoitra yang mendalangi teman-temanya untuk memperkosa Gin. Dan waktu itu Gin memang masih remaja, dan masih begitu... rapuh.

"Kau... tidak lupa?" bisiknya.

"Lupa? Haha... bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Malam itu, sesudah semuanya terjadi, Aizen-san membawaku ke kamar... dan Ia meminta sesuatu padaku..."

Nnoitra mengerutkan keningnya penasaran. Lalu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Gin. "Apa yang beliau katakan?" bisiknya.

"Ia berkata...Jika kelak aku sudah merusakmu, kau harus membunuhku dengan cara yang sama. Dan jika kelak aku sudah mati, bunuhlah semua anak buahku yang pernah menyakitimu, lalu bubarkanlah mereka. Karena, jika aku mati nanti, kau akan dicari dan dimanfaankan oleh semua anak buahku, karena mereka menganggapmu sebagai penerusku... Menjadi pengedar narkotik bukanlah cita-citaku. Bahkan itu adalah pekerjaan paling laknat. Aku tak ingin kau terjebak dalam takdir yang tak seharusnya, karena kau masih punya masa depan cerah yang menunggumu. Selamatkanlah dunia ini dari bahaya narkotik. Kau boleh membubarkan anak-anak buahku dengan cara halus, atau kasar. Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Tapi kumohon lakukanlah..." Gin memberi jeda pada ucapanya, "Lalu... Aizen-san menciumku, tepat di bibir. Ekspresinya... sedih,"

"..." Nnoitra terdiam. Wajahnya semakin merah padam. "Aizen-sama... serius?"

"yah... dia serius. Nnoi, maukah kau membantuku melakukanya...?"

"Hn? Mak.. maksudmu... membubarkan para anak buah Aizen-sama...?" tanya Nnoitra, pucat.

"Yah... kau benar..."

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam. Nnoitra memasang wajah menyesal. Ia mengusap lembut wajahnya sendiri seraya berujar, "Apa kau yakin Ichimaru? Semua takkan semudah itu..."

"Kalau aku yang melakukanya seorang diri memang tidak mudah,Nnoi," ucap Gin, "... tapi aku kan masih punya kau, Ullqui, starrk, Nel dan yang lainya. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin memisahkan kalian semua seperti itu. Maksud dari perkataan Aizen-san adalah, kalian harus berhenti menjadi pengedar narkotik. Itu pekerjaan laknat! Merusak nasib anak bangsa! Kau sadar akan hal itu kan, Tuan Nnoitra Jiruga!"

"Memangnya kau memberi kami pekerjaan? Memangnya kau memberi kami semua makan?" cerca Nnoitra dengan nada tidak sabar, "Aku bilang 'tidak mudah' karena aku memikirkan nasib kita semua. Kami mengabdi pada Aizen-sama karena kami berhutang budi pada beliau. Kalau boleh jujur, Aizen-sama pun menyayangi kami! Tak hanya kau yang diperlakukan istimewa oleh beliau! Kami juga harus punya masa depan, kami butuh pekerjaan yang bisa menghidupi kami, Ichimaru. Semuanya takkan semudah membalikan telapak tangan,"

Gin terdiam mendengar penuturan panjang itu. Pernyataan itu seratus persen dibenarkan. Gin memang tak berhak mengusik semua kehidupan kawan-kawan lamanya itu. Gin tak berhak mengatur hidup mereka semua. Mereka semua sudah dewasa dan memikul tanggung jawab masing-masing. Starrk yang tinggal berdua dengan putri kesayanganya, Lilinet. Ullquiorra yang akan menjadi suami Inoue. Grimmjaww, Halibell, Szayel dan yang lainya, yang masing-masing hidup seorang diri. Lalu... Nnoi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami Nel... mereka semua butuh hidup dan sesuatu yang bisa menghidupi.

"Apa kalian menggantungkan hidup kalian pada narkotik?" tanya Gin lemah.

"Sejujurnya, YA! Kau tidak bisa menyamakan kami dengan dirimu yang berotak brilian itu!" sahut Nnoitra. Gin menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa meneruskan argumentasi sulit ini. Ia sedikit berpikir.

"Ini memang sesuatu yang tidak mudah..." bisik Gin, "... tapi juga bukan sesuatu yang sulit..."

"Hn? Ichimaru, apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... ini semua kan perinta Aizen-san. Aizen-san kan tidak mungkin memerintahkan sesuatu yang menjerumuskan para anak buahnya sendiri?"

Degg! Seakan, Gin bisa mendengar detak jantung Nnoitra yang perlahan semaki keras. A... apakah pernyataan Gin barusan salah? Tentu tidak bukan? Pernyataan itu bisa dibenarkan. Tapi... sulit untuk dipahami.

"Apa yang kau ingat dari sosok Aizen-san?" tanya Gin pada Nnoitra.

"Yang kuingat, Aizen-sama selalu tersenyum lembut pada kami semua. Dia bahkan tak pernah meminum alkohol atau meniduri perempuan yang bukan istrinya. Ia menyayangi putrinya dan menganggap kami semua seperti keluarganya. Ada kalanya Aizen-sama menarik pelatuk pistolnya untuk menghukum kami jika kami melakukan kesalahan... misalnya... pada saat kami memperkosamu dulu itu...tapi di sisi lain, Ia adalah sosok yang... melindungi kami..."

"Ya... kau benar Nnoi! Kau sangat benar! Jadi... apa kesimpulanya?"

"Sudah kubilang ini masa yang sangat sulit Gin!" tukas Nnoi, "Iya, kalau bisa akupun juga tidak menolak kalau disuruh bubar, Tapi aku juga memikirkan nasibku dan Nel... Ichimaru! Tolonglah, kau juga bisa berpikir kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti Nnoi. Percayakan semua ini pada Tuhan. Skenario Tuhan selalu baik, asal kita bisa bersabar dan menerima semuanya. Karena, itu adalah perlambangan kasih sayang Tuhan kepada hambaNya yang selalu mengharap kasih sayang dan ampunanNya. Tak peduli kau adalah manusia paling nista di muka bumi ini, jika Yang Kuasa menghendaki, maka Ia akan membawamu ke arah kebaikan,"

"Ichima..."

"Nnoi!" terdengar suara seruan Nel dari bilik sebelah. Pintu terbuka dan muncullah kedua wanita cantik dari balik pintu itu. Nel dan Rangiku. Mau tidak mau, argumen merekapun terhenti.

"Ah, Nnoi, cuaca sedikit membaik, ayo kita pulang, umm... kita masih ada waktu ke dokter kandungan..."

"Ah!" Gin kaget, "Nel... kau... hamil?"

"Hehe..." Nel hanya tersipu malu seraya menundukan wajahnya dan meraih tangan kurus Nnoi, "...maaf ya tidak mengabarimu tadi? Aku dan Nnoi memang akan segera jadi orang tua, haha, benar kan Nnoi sayang?"

"Ya, itu benar. Aku akan segera menjadi seorang ayah..." bisik Nnoi lirih. Ia merangkul Nel perlahan dan tersenyum –ralat, meringis khas.

"Semoga kelak anakmu tidak mewarisi kebejatanmu Nnoi," sahut Gin datar, mengembalikan kata-kata yang Nnoi ucapkan waktu insiden penembakanya dulu itu.

"Ya! Semoga!" sahut Nnoi tanpa nafsu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut ke arah Gin, lalu pamit pulang bersama sang kekasih tercinta. Terdengar derai tawa canda dari si rambut toska... dan seruan-seruan datar dari Nnoitra. Semuanya... berjalan begitu saja.

Gin menghela nafasnya, berat. "Sayang?" panggilnya pada Rangiku.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"..." Gin memandang Rangiku untuk beberapa detik, "...kita masih belum keluar dari masa yang sulit. Maaf ya, aku tak pernah sekalipun bermaksud membawa kau dan Yuki dalam masalah. Tapi sepertinya... Tuhan berkata lain..."

* * *

Rangiku tersenyum puas akan hasil diagnosis dokter. Hanya satu kali operasi kecil saja, dan semuanya akan beres. Operasi itu berlangsung tak terlalu lama, dan sekarang Gin sudah sadar dari pengaruh anestesi. Ia nampak senang dan tersenyum ceria, meskipun wajahnya masih terkesan pucat.

"Gin sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit lusa," terang Rangiku pada Kira dan Isane yang tengah menjenguk.

"Cepat sembuh Kak. Sayang deh kalau lihat Kak Gin sekarat seperti ini," gumam Kira sedih.

"Ah, apa maksudmu?" seru Gin dengan ekspresi kaget. Kira hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa yang khas.

"Yah, doakan saja ya, Gin memang seperti ini," balas Rangiku, tersenyum lembut. Suasana sedikit menghangat. Mereka begitu dekat... dekat sekali. Tak ubahnya dengan masa-masa dulu. Sesekali mereka mengenang dan bernostalgia. Kedekatan mereka sungguh tak berubah. Hangat dan damai. Seperti...

Aku dan Aizen-san? Gin berbisik pilu, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

Tuk..tuk... terdengar suara ketukan pelan. Sontak semua menoleh ke sumber suara : pintu. Seorang gadis kecil berwajah manis, berusia sekitar tiga atau empat tahun, berdiri di sisi pintu. Ia berulangkali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan jemarinya yang mulus dan mungil.

"Kiyone!" Kira berseru agak kaget, "Ayah pikir kau pergi kemana," ucapnya seraya meraih tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu. Ya, dia putri pertama Kira dan Isane. Manis sekali, seperti Ibunya, dan berambut kuning pirang serupa Ayahnya.

"Ah, ya ampun, manisnya anakmu," komentar Gin riang.

"Tau nih... anak pertamaku perempuan, seperti Kak Gin~ haha..."

Tawa mereka bersahut lembut. Kira menyerahkan anaknya ke gendongan Isane, dan Ia sendiri menyandarkan tubuh gagahnya di sisi jendela. Sungguh, Ia nampak lebih tampan dengan pose itu. Matanya yang sayu, tak lagi menyiratkan kepolosan seorang pemuda lugu berusia belasan tahun. Tentu, Gin pun tak menduga bahwa adik kelasnya yang cengeng ini juga bermetamorfosa menjadi pria yang amat gagah.

Aizen san, Bisik Gin dalam hati, yang entah bagaimana tak bisa berhenti menyebut nama Aizen, Apa kau menyadari, bahwa waktu sudah bergulir begitu cepat?

"Kak," Kira memanggil, "...Bagaimana hubungan kakak dengan para anak buah Aizen itu?"

"Entah. Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja, Kira, aku harap..."

"Ya, semoga begitu..." Kira menutup ucapanya dengan senyum halus yang khas. Mata sayunya beradu pandang sejenak dengan Gin, melahirkan kesan lembut yang sangat Gin rindukan.

"Oh ya? Mana gadis cilikmu? Dia menemanimu juga kan Kak?" mendadak Isane menyela. Gin menggerakan kepalanya, mencoba melihat ke arah putri sulung Bu Unohana itu.

"Entah... Rangiku kemana anak kita?" tanyanya pada Rangiku.

"Entah, coba aku cari ya?" ucap Rangiku. Rangiku kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan suaminya bersama Kira dan Isane.

Rangiku melangkah melewati koridor, mencoba mencari anak gadisnya yang mendadak menghilang tadi. Ah... apakah Yuki marah? Apakah Ia marah dan tidak bisa menerima semua penjelasan Ibunya...

"Nyonya Ichimaru?" tegur seseorang. Tepatnya seorang wanita. Rangiku menoleh seketika, dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut panjang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan wanita itu 'membawa sesuatu'.

"Orihime?" tanya Rangiku heran, "...YUKI?"

"Aaahh! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Yuki -yang tengah diseret oleh wanita bernama Orihime itu- meronta keras.

"Aku menemukan anak bandel ini di balkon rumah sakit," ucap Orihime, "Aku sudah mengingatkanya agar tidak berada disana karena lantai licin dan sebagainya, tapi dia malah berteriak padaku dan..."

"Itu bohong! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin main ke balkon! Aku ingin bertemu dengan 'dia'. Lepaskan!" ronta Yuki lagi. Sayang, tangan mungilnya tak cukup kuat untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Orihime.

"Ah, maafkan aku Orihime. Terimakasih sudah menemukan anakku," kata Rangiku buru-buru. Ia menarik pelan tubuh Yuki dan mendekapnya, menahanya agar tidak lari lagi.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf telah merepotkanmu. Terimakasih banyak,"

"Tidak masalah," balas Orihime seraya tersenyum manis, menguatkan kesan cantik pada wajahnya yang memang menawan. Ia mengelus kepala Yuki sekilas, "Hati-hati, jangan main kesana lagi, mengerti?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Yuki nyaris menjerit, membuat Rangiku tersentak kaget. Baru pertama kali ini Yuki berteriak pada seseorang. Ia menegakkan kepala putri manisnya itu, dan mencoba menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa kau berteriak pada Orihime, Yuki? Ibu tak pernah mendidikmu kasar pada orang lain!" ucap Rangiku dengan nada tidak sabar, "... Ikut Ibu, Ayahmu akan marah kalau kau bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain!"

"...aku..." suara Yuki tercekat hebat. Ia menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan sang Ibu. samar, Rangiku bisa membaca sebuah kesedihan yang dalam pada kedua pupil mata anaknya itu, "...aku TAK PERNAH MEMILIKI AYAH!"

Yuki berbalik... Ia mengayunkan langkahnya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan sang Ibu yang masih terhenyak di tempat, tak percaya dengan pendengaranya. Bukan... bukan jiwa Rangiku yang terguncang, tapi jiwa Yuki-lah yang mengalami guncangan besar. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk tau semuanya. Masih terlalu kecil...

"Umm..." Orihime hendak bersuara, tapi Rangiku mengisyaratkanya supaya diam.

"Sudahlah," Rangiku berbisik, "Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

* * *

"Mana Yuki?" tanya Gin heran ketika melihat sang istri kembali dengan tangan kosong. Rangiku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. Ah, rupanya Kira, Isane dan anak mereka sudah pulang. Rangiku menghela nafasnya seakan menunjukkan wajah putus asa. Ia mendekati suaminya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Yuki mengamuk. Dia marah besar pada kita berdua..." lapor Rangiku.

"Oh... anak itu memang mirip kau, kalau marah sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi..."

"Aku serius tau!" seru Rangiku sambil memukul pelan pundak Gin. Gin hanya tersenyum lembut penuh arti. Ia menarik Rangiku perlahan dan berucap,

"Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat kita akan menemukan Yuki. Anak kita anak yang manis dan paham perasaan orang lain,"

"Tapi Yuki keterlaluan! Dia membentakku, membentak Orihime, dan dia juga berbicara kasar! Aku tak pernah mengajarinya seperti itu!" Rangiku duduk dengan wajah frustasi. Ia meletakkan telapak tanganya di wajah, mengindikasikan rasa sedih luar biasa yang membuncah. Samar, ada air mata yang mulai merembes keluar.

"Jangan pasang wajah frustasi Sayang," ucap Gin pelan, "Seorang anak juga bisa tertekan. Tapi Yuki itu tegar... seperti kau,"

Rangiku mendesah pasrah. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada Gin, mencoba mencari kenyamanan untuk meredakan gejolak hatinya. Inilah perasaan seorang ibu yang seumur-umur belum pernah menerima bentakan dari anak semata wayangnya. Gin hanya tersenyum simpati sembari mengelus kepala Rangiku.

"Berpikiran positif membuatmu lebih baik sayang," bisiknya.

"Aku mencobanya," balas Rangiku pelan. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan mencoba berpikir positif. Resah di dadanya teredam sedikit saat itu.

Tok...Tok..

"Eh? Gin? Siapa itu?" tanya Rangiku seraya menegakkan kepalanya.

"Masuklah," pinta Gin pada si pengetuk pintu. Tepat pada saat itu, pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan, menampakkan sosok tampan seorang pria berambut oranye.

"Kurosaki?" tanya Gin heran.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Ichimaru, kalian berdua kehilangan sesuatu," ucap dokter tampan bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu, membuat kening Gin dan Rangiku mengerut seketika.

"Ini milik kalian," ucapnya seraya menarik 'sesuatu' dari arah luar, yang membuat Gin dan Rangiku tersentak seketika.

"Aw!" seru 'sesuatu' itu.

"YUKI?"

"Maaf aku kasar," kata Ichigo, "Tapi kutemukan dia di balkon. Aku khawatir di terpeleset atau semacamnya. Balkon atas itu sangat licin dan berbahaya,"

Seketika, Rangiku berseru dengan nada tinggi, "astaga Yuki! Kau pergi ke balkon?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Yuki dengan nada tak kalah tinggi, membuat Rangiku syok seketika, seperti tadi.

"Yuki, ayah tidak suka kau berbicara kasar pada Ibumu," timpal Gin dengan nada sabar, "bagaimanapun dia adalah Ibumu,"

Yuki terdiam. Matanya berpaling seakan enggan bertatapan dengan siapapun, baik Rangiku, Gin maupun Ichigo. Namun Ichigo yang mengerti posisi ini segera mengangkat suaranya, "Maafkan aku, sebaiknya aku kembali ke pekerjaanku. Yuki sayang, hati-hati ya, Ayah dan Ibumu begitu mencemaskanmu,"

Ichigo mengelus pelan kepala Yuki dan tersenyum lembut ke arah anak manis ini. Entah bagaimana, wajah tampan dokter Ichigo sedikit menenangkan hati Yuki. Ia tak berontak ketika tangan lembut Ichigo menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"I... iya..." lirih Yuki. Wajahnya sedikit merona melihat wajah Ichigo yang teramat menawan. Ichigo mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Rangiku, kemudian ke arah Gin.

"Ah, Ichimaru, kau harus jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membebani jantungmu,"

"haha," Gin tertawa renyah, "jangan khawatir... aku masih ingin berumur panjang..."

"Oke, aku permisi dulu... selamat siang!"

Suasana sedikit kaku sepeninggal Ichigo. Yuki memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di ruangan itu. Ia sedikit terguncang mendengar percakapan Ichigo dengan Gin barusan. Tentu saja... Gin masih ingin berumur panjang. Sejenak, hati Yuki disesaki oleh dendam akan masa lalu ayah dan ibunya, tapi di sisi lain, Yuki pun masih sangat menyayangi ayahnya... ia ingin ayahnya tetap hidup. Hisup untuknya dan untuk Ibunya...

"Yuki," Rangiku berbisik, "jangan suka main ke balkon ya sayang?" ucapnya sedikit melembut.

"Ya, Yuki, di balkon sangat berbahaya," sambung Gin seraya menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Yuki melihat ayahnya tersenyum khas ke arahnya. Ia terhenyak untuk beberapa detik.

"kalau kau mau ke balkon, ajaklah Ayah. Kemarin Ibu saja terpeleset di balkon. Untung ada ayahmu yang menyelamatkan Ibu," ucap Rangiku. Ia meringis, agak mengenang bagaimana 'arwah' Toushiro Hitsugaya mendatanginya dan membuatnya ketakutan sampai jatuh di tangga. Yuki merengut mendengarnya. ia menekuk wajahnya sedikit, lalu bersandar di sisi jendela dengan tatapan sendu. Ia melayangkan pandanganya ke arah luar, ke arah selapis tipis salju putih yang masih menghampar.

"I... iya sih..." kata Yuki pelan, "... Kalau saja Yuki punya Ayah..."

DEGG!

"Yuki! apa yang..." Rangiku berusaha menegur putrinya itu, tapi Gin buru-buru menengahi dan memberi isyarat agar Rangiku mengalah.

"Sudahlah Rangiku," ucapnya. lalu Gin mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Yuki. Ia serasa melihat kilat penyesalan pada kedua bola mata anaknya itu.

"Yuki, kalau kau tidak punya Ayah, lalu siapakah Gin Ichimaru?" ucap Gin pelan, masih dengan nada sabar.

"Aku tidak tau," sergah Yuki, "Jangan tanyakan itu padaku!"

Gin menghela nafasnya. Ia tak bisa memahami jalan pikiran anak ini. Mungkin Yuki hanya terguncang atau semacamnya. Ia menarik selimut sampai sebatas lehernya dan berpaling dari sang anak.

"Gin maafkan aku," bisik Rangiku dengan nada sesal, "Aku tidak bisa mendidik anakku..."

"Bukan salahmu, sayang," balas Gin, "Yuki hanya anak-anak... kelak dia juga bisa mengerti. Kalau sekarang dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang penjahat, itu bukan masalah. Jiwanya memang labil sekali..."

* * *

"Aaahh..." Gin mendesah senang, "Akhirnya aku pulaanngg!"

"Iya, syukurlah kau bisa pulang hari ini," Rangiku membalas dengan senyum lembut. Beberapa hari di rumah sakit memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Ia gembira melihat Gin sudah bisa kembali ceria.

Rangiku melirik kalender di dinding rumahnya. Ah... lusa natal... Masih ada salju di luar sana. Rangiku tak bisa menahan senyum khas ketika ia mengenang bagaimana ia melewati waktu yang sangat indah bersama Gin...

"Rangiku, aku mau keluar sebentar," ucap Gin tiba-tiba, membuat Rangiku agak kaget.

"Lho? Kau tidak istirahat? kau mau kemana?"

"Ah, cuma sebentar. Setengah jam lagi aku kembali," kata Gin seraya menaikkan retsleting jaket hitamnya. Ia mengecup dahi Rangiku sekilas sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu utama dan keluar entah kemana. Rangiku memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu. Toh Gin pasti baik-baik saja...

Hari beranjak sore. Mendadak, ada sekilas kecemasan bergelayut di hati Rangiku. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis tak jauh darinya. Gin pulang terlambat dari yang dijanjikanya... "Gin, kau dimana sih?" ucap Rangiku sedikit gelisah.

"Kenapa Ibu kelihatan gundah seperti itu?" tiba-tiba suara nyaring Yuki menginterupsi.

"Ah! Yuki, kau membuat Ibu kaget sayang!" balas Rangiku, "Ayah belum pulang, Ibu jadi khawatir,"

Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia segera berpaling seolah enggan mendengar nama ayahnya. Nampak ada awan mendung yang terus bergantung di wajah cantiknya semejak Rangiku membeberkan kebenaran mengenai asal-usul kelahiranya. Rangiku agak menyesal karena hal itu.

Pelan, Ia meraih pundak mungil sang anak. "Kenapa sayang? kau marah? jangan seperti itu... "

"Yuki tidak marah kok," ucap Yuki.

"Ya, tapi jangan cemberut seperti itu... Ayahmu berjanji untuk pulang setelah setengah jam... tapi ini sudah dua jam lebih dan ayahmu belum juga pulang. Ibu khawatir sekali..." kata Rangiku sedih. Seketika, jantung Yuki menyentak keras. Benarkah? Hei, kemana sebenarnya Gin? tangan gadis cilik itu bergetar sedikit.

"..."

"Yuki? Kau bisa menolong Ibu menyiapkan makan malam?" pinta Rangiku.

"Ngg... iya, Ibu, tentu saja," jawab Yuki sedikit terkejut. Ia masih gemetar memikirkan ayahnya yang belum juga kembali. Sejenak, ia melirik ke arah jendela, ke arah hamparan salju. Terbayang sekilas senyum sang ayah yang selalu mendamaikan itu.

"Ibu..." panggil Yuki lirih.

"Ya sayang?"

"Umm... kita makan malam tanpa... uhm..." tenggorokan Yuki tercekat mendadak ketika Ia hendak mengucapkan 'kita makan malam tanpa Ayah'. Oh, aku anak yang benar-benar buruk batin Yuki gundah.

"Hn? Yuki mau bilang apa?" tanya Rangiku dengan kening berkerut.

"Ah, tidak ada... lupakan saja..."

Waktu berlalu agak lambat sekarang. Matahari telah terlelap dalam peraduanya, tergantikan bulan yang kini bertahta di angkasa. Menebar bias perak manis yang menyoroti dataran-dataran diatas bumi. Rangiku menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut. Jika ada Gin di sisinya, mungkin ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat nyaman. Sayangnya, sampai malam telah turun, Gin pun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Aku kupukul wajahnya kalau Ia berani pulang malam ini," ancam Rangiku geram ketika lagi-lagi terdengar nada sibuk dari ponselnya. Apa yang sedang Gin lakukan di luar sana? kemungkinan terburuk, Ia sedang bernegosiasi dengan anak buah Aizen...

Rangiku merinding. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir terlalu jauh. Itu tidak terlalu baik untuk si kecil dalam rahimnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mengarungi alam mimpi, menunggu pagi menjelang.

* * *

**24 Desember**

Yuki membuka matanya sedikit. Rasanya nyaman sekali menghirup udara pagi yang sangat segar. Ia menggeliat sebentar, mencoba merenggangkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Ayah sudah pulang belum ya?" ia berbisik pelan. Perlahan, Yuki menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas tempat tidur. Ia terhenyak ketika tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kata 'ayah'. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis ini tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Ia sangat sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Walaupun masa lalu sang ayah begitu kelam... begitu buruk... tapi selama ini ayahnya selalu sayang padanya.

"Ayah membuang masa lalunya," Ia berbisik, "...demi Ibu dan aku,"

Tek! Tangan Yuki menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang tergeletak manis diatas tempat tidurnya. "Hn? Apa ini?" ucapnya seraya memungut 'sesuatu' itu. Benda itu dingin dan mengkilap. Ada semacam ukiran berbentuk butiran salju diatasnya.

"..." air mata Yuki meluncur mulus menuruni pipinya, "...harmonika...?"

"..." hening. Kini Yuki mengerti mengapa ayahnya pulang terlambat. Ia pasti membelikan harmonika ini untuknya. Harmonika yang sudah sang ayah janjikan sejak lama. Ada segumpal rasa yang remuk redam di dadanya. Sesal tanpa muara...

"Ibu! Ibu!" seru Yuki dengan suara tercekat.

"Ya sayang? Ibu disini?"

"Umm... Ayah mana? Ayah mana?" tanya Yuki dengan suara tidak sabar.

"Ngg.. itu... " Rangiku bersuara dengan ragu, "Ayahmu..."

"..."

"Ayahmu gagal dalam bernegosiasi dengan para pengedar narkotik itu. Tengah malam ayah pulang tapi pergi lagi. Sekarang Ibu juga tidak tau ayahmu kemana..."

Degg!

* * *

_"...kita masih belum keluar dari masa yang sulit. Maaf ya, aku tak pernah sekalipun bermaksud membawa kau dan Yuki dalam masalah. Tapi sepertinya... Tuhan berkata lain..." _

_

* * *

_

Takdirku bukan bersama kalian

Takdirku adalah jalan tanpa kepastian

Jangan kau harap kepulanganku

Kepulanganku adalah akhir bagi hidupmu

_-Gin Ichimaru-_


	9. Chapter 9

Yaah... hai minna, masihkah kalian ingat kepada diriku ini kan? *digampar reader* baiklah, mari kita baca lanjutan cerita gaje ini... haha

* * *

**Melodi di Belantara salju**

**By argentum F Silver**

* * *

_Hidup ini putih_

_Bersih_

_Siap dicoret abu dosa_

* * *

Yuki terduduk lemas diatas lantai yang dingin. Tanganya menggenggam alat musik itu dengan gemetar. Sang Ayah... kemanakah dia? Kemanakah ayah yang teramat Ia cintai itu? bagaimana mungkin ayahnya yang cerdas itu kalah dalam negosiasi? Yuki tak percaya... Ia tak bisa percaya...

"Kemarilah sayang," suara lembut Rangiku menginterupsi. Ia menarik tangan Yuki perlahan.

"Ayahmu pulang semalam. Ibu marah sekali waktu itu. Tapi Ibu lihat ayahmu sangat lelah, jadi Ibu tidak tega memarahinya. Ayah masuk ke kamarmu dan memberimu harmonika yang Ia janjikan. Lalu Ia pergi... tanpa mengatakan apapun..."

_Flashback_

_"Gin?" Rangiku tersentak, menatap pria berambut perak yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu._

_"Kau mabuk?" tanya Rangiku._

_"Tidak. Aku hanya lelah. Aku benar-benar tidak tidur hari ini," ucapnya lemas. Rangiku buru-buru menahan tubuh suaminya itu._

_"Darimana kau?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit pelan. Ia batal menumpahkan kemarahanya. Rangiku mengelus pelan kepala Gin, menyamankan posisi pria itu._

_"Mereka mengeroyok aku! Mereka menyudutkan aku! Mereka..."_

_"sssttt..." Rangiku langsung memotong ucapan Gin yang semakin meracau tidak jelas, "Istirahatlah. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, itu tidak bagus," ucap Rangiku._

_"Aku harus pergi lagi. aku akan membalas para keparat itu! aku..."_

_"Cukup," Rangiku menyela lagi dengan suara halus. Ia membelai pipi Gin sekilas. "Kau perlu berpikir jernih, sayang. Kau mudah marah dalam keadaan lelah. Aku takut. Sekarang, berpikirlah lebih santai dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin," ucap Rangiku. Gin menghela nafasnya seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada indah sang istri._

_"Yuki sudah tidur?" tanya Gin pelan._

_"Sudah. Dia tidur lebih awal tadi. Ada apa?" tanya Rangiku heran._

_"Aku ingin menepati janjiku pada anak itu. Aku belikan harmonika untuknya. Akan kuletakkan ini di mejanya. Dia akan menemukanya besok pagi," ucap Gin, masih dengan suaranya yang lemah. Nyaris tak terdengar._

_"Yah... pergilah ke kamarnya... anakmu lucu sekali ketika tidur," Rangiku tersenyum manis, "melihat anakmu mungkin akan menghilangkan bebanmu sedikit,"_

_"Yeah..." ucap Gin. Ia berusaha menegakkan kepalanya yang serasa begitu berat. Sesungguhnya, menatap senyum Rangiku sudah merupakan pelipur lara baginya. Ia sedikit tenang kini. Saat Ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, dirasakanya tangan lembut Rangiku yang membelai pipinya. Lembut, hangat dan terasa begitu damai._

_"Kau sudah memperjuangkan kami. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan membuatkanmu teh dan kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi di acara negosiasi itu. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik," ucapnya halus. Gin terhenyak untuk sepersekian detik. Ia terjebak seketika dalam perputaran konklusi yang semakin lama semakin memenuhi kepalanya._

_"umm... aku mau ke kamar Yuki dulu ya?" Gin memalingkan wajahnya dengen cepat, dan meninggalkan Rangiku yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan penuh tanya._

_Gin masih berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika Ia melangkah ke arah pintu kamar sang anak. Dan Rangiku membuntutinya di belakang, menjaga Gin agar Ia tidak terjatuh. Perlahan, tangan kurus Gin mendorong pintu kayu itu. Suaranya sedikit berdecit karena Yuki sangat malas meminyaki engselnya. Gin menarik sudut bibirnya ketika Ia menatap tubuh mungil itu terbalut selimut hangat berwarna putih._

_"Ayah taruh harmonikamu disini ya sayang," Gin berbisik lembut seraya meletakkan alat musik cantik itu. Dan Gin mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Yuki. Sebuah kecupan selamat malam yang amat manis._

_"Gin masih mau disini? Aku ke dapur dulu ya," ucap Rangiku lembut. Gin terdiam. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki Rangiku yang semakin menjauh, dan ruangan semakin gelap karena Rangiku menutup pintunya sedikit. Sebelah wajah Gin tersembunyi dalam keremangan. Ada sapuan sesal, dan entah apa lagi. Keputusan yang sulit. Perlahan, Ia bergerak. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, dan meninggalkan kamar sang buah hati dengan langkah yang berat. Hanya selang beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Gin mengenakan helmnya dan memacu motornya melintasi beku pada salju. Pergi entah kemana. Dan ketika Rangiku kembali, yang didapatinya hanyalah ruangan kosong yang dingin..._

_end of flashback_

"dari dulu..." Yuki berbisik, "Ayah hanya bisa pergi, kemudian pulang, pergi lagi dan entah apa yang dilakukanya diluar sana!"

"Sudahlah. Ibu tidak kaget. Dia memang seenaknya! Sekarang, bangunlah dan cuci mukamu. Ibu sedang berusaha untuk tidak memikirkanya..."

Yuki memandang ibunya sekilas. Sedih pasti menghadapi kelakuan laki-laki itu. Yuki tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan ayahnya. Yang Ia tau, ayahnya telah membuat Rangiku sedih. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Yuki takkan memaafkan siapapun yang telah membuat Rangiku sedih... Yuki bisa melihat, batin Rangiku menjerit keras, memohon pada Tuhan agar menyudahi semua ini.

"Kalau Ayah pulang, akan kupukul dia!" tekad Yuki.

"Jangan, sayang. Ayahmu kalau marah sangat mengerikan. Ibu tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi anak kurang ajar!"

"Ayah yang lebih kurang ajar... pokoknya Yuki mau mengamuk ayah! Ayah egois!"

Angin berhembus perlahan di luar sana. Ada sekelebat rasa dingin yang memasuki ruangan itu melalui celah ventilasi. Sedikit demi sedikit raut wajah Rangiku berubah. Ia berbisik kepada putrinya dengan suara bergetar, "Jangan membuat Ibu semakin sedih..."

Degg!

Rangiku berpaling. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan dapurnya. Kedua bola matanya yang cantik dan jernih menatap kosong. Tak tergambar perasaan apapun disana. Sedih... dan takut.

"...Maafkan Yuki, Ibu," ucap Yuki.

"Sudahlah Nak." kata Rangiku, datar. Yuki terkesiap untuk sepersekian detik. Rasanya begitu... ganjil.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Cuci wajahmu, kau nampak berantakan kalau seperti itu," mendadak Rangiku bersuara dengan lembut. Yuki menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit seraya mengucap syukur dalam hatinya. Rangiku tidak marah...

Yuki menegakkan tubuhnya, berniat berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tepat pada saat itu, terdengar suara deru mesin motor memasuki pelataran rumah. Deru mesin yang terdengar halus ini...

"Ayah!" Yuki berseru tertahan. Rangku menoleh seketika.

"Coba bukakan pintu, Nak. Mungkin itu ayahmu," kata Rangiku.

Hening. Yuki segera mengubah haluan langkahnya, dalam ragu. Benarkah itu ayahnya? Ayahnya pulang?

"..."

"Kenapa kau masih disitu?" Rangiku mulai tidak sabar melihat putrinya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya semula. Agak terkejut, Yuki segera mengayunkan langkahnya menuju pintu utama. Tanganya sedikit gemetar ketika Ia mendorong pintu perlahan.

Jdaakk! "Ugh!"

Terdengar suara benturan keras, dan erangan seseorang di luar sana. Sesaat Yuki kaget saat sekilas Ia melihat siluet yang sangat tidak asing baginya diluar sana, yaitu sang ayah.

"Ayah," tenggorokanya nyaris tercekat. Gin melirik sedikit ke arah gadis cilik itu. Ah, lirikan yang dingin... Yuki agak terpukul. Diamatinya sosok sang ayah di hadapanya dengan seksama. Gin memang sedikit berbeda. Wajahnya pucat, dan ada gurat kehitaman di bawah matanya, menandakan bahwa Ia kurang istirahat, atau bahkan tidak istirahat sama sekali. Dan agaknya tadi Gin terbentur sesuatu barusan. Nampak ada bekas lebar kebiruan di sisi pelipisnya. Yuki merinding.

"Mana ibumu?" tanya Gin sembari menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mengucapkan salam sekilas dan berlalu... tanpa memandang ke arah Yuki...

"Gin? Kau... kau pulang?" samar terdengar suara Rangiku, "Syukurlah, aku cemas sekali..."

"Aku lebih cemas lagi, Ran," balas Gin. Yuki merapatkan tubuh mungilnya di dinding, berharap bisa mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya.

"bagaimana tadi malam? Ah, kalau kau tidak mau membicarakanya juga tidak masalah. Istirahatlah sekarang, aku akan menyiapkan minum hangat dan air mandi untukmu,"

"Tidak masalah kok. Maaf ya aku pergi tiba-tiba semalam. Kemarin aku terburu-buru kembali ke tempat negosiasi. Dan setelah itu semua beres," Ucap Gin halus.

"Iya... Ah, kau sudah membuatku hampir mengamuk semalam, kau juga membuatku cemas seharian ini... aku kan... aku..."

"..." hening mendadak. Hanya hitungan detik setelah itu, terdengar isakan lembut. Rangiku terjatuh di lantai, menangis... Ada perih yang sedari dulu tak berhenti menyayatnya, kembali merobek setiap lembar ketulusan hatinya yang sudah terajut sempurna.

"... jangan menangis," Gin meredupkan matanya...

_Flashback_

_Gin baru saja menjejakan kakinya ke lantai rumah lama Aizen. Beberapa ekor mata mengikutinya dengan pandangan merendahkan._

_"Dari mana kau Gin?" tanya Starrk, 'hakim' dalam negosiasi ini. Gin hanya melengos kesal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kayu mulus di sudut ruangan._

_"Ini kesepakatan kita. Kau adalah bagian dari kami SEJAK AWAL. Kewajibanmu adalah ikut dengan kami. Terserah kau mau mengajukan pembelaan apa. Yang pasti kau sekarang dalam keadaan paling buruk untuk melawan kami semua," suara berat Starrk terdengar, memecah sunyi yang menyelubungi ruangan remang itu. Mereka menyidang Gin dalam ruangan besar dengan penerangan minim._

_"Terserah kau juga," Gin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan putus asa. Tanganya memegang dahinya, menahan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat. Ia berusaha membuka matanya dan menjaga kesadaranya. Nyaris 24 jam tidak tidur adalah siksaan bagi siapapun... termasuk dirinya._

_"Kau sudah membuang harga dirimu, Ichimaru!" terdengar suara berat Starrk lagi._

_Gin membuka mata kananya sedikit, melirik tajam ke arah lelaki berambut cokelat itu. "Itu menurutmu," ucapnya kesal._

_"Tidak masalah. Kita akan meninggalkan Karakura besok sore. Pulanglah untuk istirahat dan berpamitan dengan keluargamu. KAU KALAH, bahkan sebelum melawan,"_

_Gin menghela nafas panjang, "Aku menolak," ucap Gin singkat._

_"Apa? Apa kau mau kami menghabisi keluargamu ha?" hardikan Starrk terasa lebih tajam daripada meringis, menahan nyeri yang semakin menjadi-jadi di kepalanya._

_"Kalian sudah dewasa kan? Berpikirlah secara dewasa... aku tak berminat berargumentasi tidak penting dengan kalian. kalian bahkan sama sekali tak memberitahukan tujuan kalian padaku. Apa untungnya aku untuk kalian?" ucap Gin. Suaranya sedikit gagah sekarang. Tapi tetap tak menutupi kesan bahwa kini Ia adalah insan yang rapuh diantara para penjahat di hadapanya._

_"Tujuan kami?" suara berat Starrk terhenti sejenak, "... tentu saja kembali meneruskan hidup kami sebagai pengedar narkotik. Ada banyak bandar di luar sana. Ini hidup kami, ini apa yang kami jalani selama bertahun-tahun lamanya,"_

_"Dan..." suara seorang perempuan menimpali. Gin kenal, itu suara si cantik Hallibell, "...semua berubah sejak KAU datang,"_

_"Aizen-sama mati karena KAU,"_

_Hening. Gin menyeka dahinya sedikit."Itu masalahku dengan Aizen-san, dan dengan Tuhan,"_

_"kau manusia putus asa yang membawa nama Tuhan dalam situasi seperti ini. Kami pernah nyaris membunuhmu, bahkan sudah pernah membunuhmu. Kau sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kau MUTLAK milik kami. SEJAK AWAL,"_

_Gin menghela nafasnya berat, "Argumen tolol," desahnya, "Biarkan aku berbicara..."_

_"..." hening sesaat_

_"Sejak awal aku memang bukan apa-apa diantara kalian. Aku hanyalah seorang anak berseragam SMA yang amat manja dengan Aizen-san. Mendadak semua berubah. Aizen-san meracuniku dan membuangku... setelah itu Aizen-san memintaku untuk membunuhnya. Aku juga bingung soal ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang kalian meminta aku untuk ikut dengan kalian?"_

_"..." hening lagi. Pelan, terdengar suara nafas Starrk yang berat._

_"Kami memintamu bergabung dengan kami karena..."_

_"..."_

_"Kaulah yang memegang semua rahasia tentang Aizen-sama"_

_Jantung Gin menyentak keras. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Starrk dan wajah-wajah lain di balik keremangan._

_"Jika kami membawamu, maka kau akan menjadi kartu AS kami. Selama kami berada di bawah naungan Aizen-sama, kami baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika Aizen-sama sudah mati, kami kacau. Kami perlu seseorang yang bisa menjadikan kami seperti dulu... seseorang yang bisa menjadikan organisasi ini eksis seperti dulu!"_

_BRAAKKK! Kaki jenjang Gin melayang dan menggebrak meja mungil di sampingnya. Meja itu hancur,_

_sampai menjelma menjadi puing. Mata merahnya berkilat penuh kemarahan. Ia menginjak remukan meja itu, menjadikanya semakin meremukkanya._

_"Terkutuk kalian semua!"_

_"Bicara seperti itupun, kau tetap tak bisa melepas kutukan itu, Ichimaru..." suara Hallibell menimpali. Starrk dan Hallibel adalah dua petinggi organisasi ini. Mereka termasuk kesayangan Aizen juga. Cih, mereka pintar memojokkan..._

_"..."_

_"Berikan keputusanmu detik ini, atau kami akan membakar seluruh keluargamu," Suara Starrk terdengar lagi. Gin terduduk lemas. Ia memejamkan matanya, karena lelah. Ia mendengar suara-suara ancaman. Ah... mungkin Ia bermimpi..._

_Gin tak sanggup memikirkan hal ini. Ah, Ia ingat Rangiku di rumah, dan si kecil Yuki yang masih marah padanya..._

_Gelap... gelap... Gin kehilangan kesadaranya saat itu. Kesadaranya tertelan oleh rasa lelah. Ia jatuh tertidur, bahkan sebelum sidang maut itu berakhir. Ia tau apa akhir dari sidang itu : Gin kalah._

_end of flashback_

"Maafkan aku," kata Rangiku, lirih nyaris tak terdengar, "... selama hampir lima belas tahun berlalu, aku masih cengeng ya?"

"Dengarkan aku, aku memang kalah," Gin menghela nafas, "Aku kalah dalam negosiasi, tapi bukan berarti aku kalah dalam perjalanan hidup yang sesungguhnya"

Rangiku menatap mata Gin. Hatinya berdesir sedikit. Ada apa lagi ini?

"...Aku kalah dalam negosiasi, tapi sesungguhnya aku 'menang'. Starrk dan kawan-kawan hendak menyeretku siang nanti, tapi mereka tidak akan bisa, sebab, jika aku memberontak, mereka takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akulah kartu as mereka, akulah orang yang memegang semua rahasia dan rencana Aizen di masa lalu. Tanpa aku, mereka takkan bisa melakukan apapun. Aku sudah menceritakan tentang 'janji' ku dengan Aizen di masa lalu. Nnoi dan Nel sepakat membantuku, semua akan baik-baik saja," Gin menerangkan panjang lebar. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya, memancing Rangiku untuk tersenyum juga.

"lalu...?"

"Masalah selesai. Aku menulis semua rahasia yang kuketahui soal Aizen... yaah, seperti... dimana letak markas jaringan terbesar Aizen dan lain-lain... lalu kuserahkan pada Nel dan beberapa anak buah kepercayaanya. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu, tapi dengan begini aku beres,"

"tapi... bukankah itu berarti kau mendukung mereka? Kau memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk beroperasi lagi sebagai pengedar narkotik?" kata Rangiku dengan nada bingung. Gin hanya tersenyum, Ia mengerling manis pada wanita cantik ini.

"Aku sudah pasang 'pengaman'," ucapnya misterius.

"Apa itu?"

"Badan anti narkotik karakura. Ingat? Kita masih punya Ichigo dan kawan-kawan!"

Rangiku terbelalak tak percaya. Ya... Ichigo dan semuanya! Jika kita melawan anak-anak buah Aizen sendirian, mungkin kita tak akan bisa, tapi sesungguhnya Gin masih punya kekuatan. Karena Gin tak pernah sendiri... dia tak pernah sendiri.

"...ini... hebat! Kau..." Rangiku berhenti sejenak. ia melayangkan tanganya dan memukul bahu Gin pelan, "...kau benar-benar banyak akal Gin!"

"Haha... bukan apa-apa. Aku memikirkan langkah paling baik untuk saat ini. Dan apapun yang terjadi nantinya... umm... yah, kita bicarakan saja nanti. Nah, sayang, bagaimana kabar si kecil? Aku kangen padanya," Gin tersenyum lebar, seraya mendekap Rangiku erat dan membelai perutnya. Tempat anak kedua mereka tumbuh dalah rahim Rangiku.

"Yap, kurasa dia sehat... dia rindu ayahnya mungkin? haha... kau sih, datang dan pergi terus. Tinggallah di rumah lebih sering..."

"Ya, besok kita ke dokter sama-sama ya?" kata Gin ceria. Wajahnya lebih cerah sekarang. Rangiku mengusap pelan bagian mata Gin yang sedikit menghitam, membuat senyum Gin semakin lebar.

Hangat. Suasana membaik kini.

Tapi ternyata tidak di hati Yuki. gadis kecil ini meredupkan matanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang salah sudah memaki-maki ayah... ayah memang lebih sayang pada adik..."

"Rangiku, aku bantu ya? Kau tidak boleh berdiri terlalu lama!" terdengar suara nyaring Gin, diikuti suara Rangiku yang terkikik geli. suara canda yang sangat... menyakitkan...

"..."

"setidaknya... setidaknya aku akan mencoba untuk minta maaf pada ayah," bisik Yuki pelan. Tanganya menggenggam erat harmonika yang dibelikan Gin untuknya. Ah... berat rasanya. Tapi Yuki tak pernah dididik untuk menjadi pribadi yang egois. Perlahan sekali Ia beranjak ke dapur, tempat ayah dan Ibunya berada.

"Rangiku suka yang diiris tipis atau dadu?" terdengar suara ceria Gin.

"Yang manapun aku suka. Oh ya, nanti aku tanyakan juga pada Yuki, dia suka yang mana..."

"yah, itu bagus..."

Yuki menghentikan langkahnya dengan ragu-ragu. Tepat pada saat Ia hendak membuka mulutnya, Rangiku menoleh. "Sayang? ada apa? Kau sudah lapar? Aduh, maaf ya, tunggu sebentar lagi..."

"..." sejenak keraguan itu merayapi hati mungil Yuki lagi. "Umm... Tidak kok. Umm... Ayah, Ibu, kak Jinta mengirim e mail ke Yuki. Yuki diundang ke pesta natal di tempat Kakek urahara... boleh kan?" pinta Yuki pelan.

"Oh, boleh saja. Tapi Yuki janji tidak merepotkan ya? Jam berapa kau berangkat? nanti biar ayah yang mengantarkanmu..."

Senyum Rangiku begitu... hangat... Yuki menyukai senyum itu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Yuki mencuri pandang ke arah Gin yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari Rangiku. Gin tengah memasah sebilah pisau. Ia tak memandang Yuki sedikitpun...

Alangkah senangnya kalau mata pisau yang sedang dipasah Gin itu melayang menembus jantung Yuki... mengantarkanya menuju mati. Ah, tapi itu kan hanya pemikiran konyol seorang bocah...

"... iya Ibu," jawab Yuki patuh -dalam rasa sakit. Lalu Yuki berbalik -dan pergi.

"..."

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Rangiku heran.

"Biarlah, dia tidak apa-apa kok...Oh ya, Yuki itu..."

PRAAANNNGGG! JBUAAKKK!

Terdengar suara keras. Teramat keras sampai nyaris menyentakan jantung Gin dan Rangiku. Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan.

"Apa itu? YUKI! YUKI!" Rangiku berteriak, refleks Ia memanggil nama anaknya. Rangiku berlari menju pintu utama, diikuti Gin di belakangya.

Hening.

Rangiku mengerem mendadak ketika Ia menyaksikan serpihan harmonika yang hancur, tersebar di lantai.

"Yu...ki?"

* * *

Yuki menyeka matanya, "Ayah tak memaafkanku! Tak memaafkanku!" ucapnya sendu. Tepat saat itu, seseorang menepuk punggungnya pelan, mengejutkan gadis cilik ini.

Yuki menoleh.

"Kau sedang apa? Kabur ya?" seorang anak lelaki bertampang manis berdiri di belakang Yuki dan memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Hit...Hitsugaya-ku...?"

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Melodi di Belantara Salju**

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

.

**Aku menunggunya**

**Dalam rindu yang menghujam**

**Dalam pergolakan batin yang takkan redam**

**.**

**Aku menyadari**

**Hidup ini memang tidak abadi**

**.**

Sungai Karakura yang sudah mencair mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan. Ah, airnya yang bening memantulkan wajah imut Yuki.

"Ada apa, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hitsugaya pelan. Selarang ini mereka sedang berada di sungai Karakura, belakang rumah sakit tempat Gin dirawat tempo hari.

"Ayah..." Yuki berbisik parau, "Ayah tidak memaafkanku..."

"Yuki... Yuki..." Hitsugaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada ayah yang tidak memaafkan ayahnya kecuali si anak telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk!"

Yuki menunduk sedih. Mata beningnya yang sebiru langit meredup, berkaca-kaca. "Aku memang anak yang tidak berbakti pada orang tua... padahal... padahal ayah dan ibu sayang padaku..."

"Iyalah! Ayah ibumu sayang padamu!" Hitsugaya duduk di tepi sungai itu, diatas sebongkah batu. Tangan mungilnya memainkan sebatang ranting kayu mati yang basah, "Pulanglah dan minta maaf pada mereka. Mereka akan memaafkanmu..."

Yuki ikut duduk, "Ah! Kalau mereka tidak memaafkanku... aku hanya akan tambah sakit hati!"

Udara berhembus, semakin lama semakin menenggelamkan kedua bocah itu dalam aura dingin yang menusuk. Yuki menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia melirik si mungil Hitsugaya di sisinya. Ah, mata torquoise nya teduh sekali... Yuki betah berlama-lama memandangnya.

"Ah, mungkin kau benar, Hitsugaya-kun," bisik Yuki –tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sosok manis itu.

"Ya... tidak apa-apa Yuki. Sungguh, ayah dan ibumu pasti akan memaafkanmu..."

Mata mereka beradu, dalam sebuah tatapan yang dalam, serasa menikam sampai bilik jantung. Hati Yuki berdesir kuat menatap wajah pucat itu. Hitsugaya memang sangat tampan.

Sejenak Yuki lupa masalahnya... ia tenggelam dalam bola mata torquoise itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Yuki berbisik lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ya?"

"Apa Hitsugaya-kun pernah menyukai seorang gadis...?" tanya Yuki, masih dengan suara lirih dan rendah. Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang dengan bingung.

"Hah? Kenapa Yuki bertanya seperti itu...?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya.

"Karena..." jeda sedetik, "...Yuki suka pada Hitsugaya-kun..."

Hening. Hitsugaya menatap bola mata biru gadis cilik itu. Lagi-lagi membuat hati Yuki berdesir keras. Ada rasa yang pelan-pelan membuncah menyesaki dadanya. Yuki ingin menenggelamkan diri kedalam pelukan bujang mungil itu. Ingin sekali...

"Yuki, kamu..."

Hawa dingin merambah. Yuki agak tersentak merasakan hawa dingin yang mendadak menyergap ini. Refleks, ia bergeser menjauh sedikit dari Hitsugaya. 'Lagi-lagi... aku seperti berdiri di sisi lemari es yang terbuka... seperti saat aku bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-kun di balkon rumah sakit,' Yuki membatin.

"Yuki, coba kau ulangi ucapan yang tadi...?" pinta Hitsugaya.

Hawa dingin itu semakin kentara dan menjamah seluruh tubuh Yuki. Sesaat ia merinding. "Ti... tidak... lupakan saja..." ucap Yuki pelan. Ah... tiba-tiba ada rasa takut yang menekanya. Entah rasa takut dari mana. Dan –walaupun hanya sepersekian detik, ia bisa merasakan, bahwa aura tubuh Hitsugaya adalah aura manusia yang telah mati...

"Sebenarnya," Hitsugaya berhenti sejenak –memberi jeda pada ucapanya, "... aku pun suka pada Yuki."

Mata bening itu berkedip tak percaya. Desiran hati itu kembali terasa –jauh lebih kentara, jauh lebih menusuk. Nafas Yuki terhenti, "Be... narkah...?"

"Ya," Hitsugaya berbisik. Keheningan merangkul mereka berdua. Yuki menunduk –rona merah menguatkan kesan cantik di wajah mempesonanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, saat tanpa sadar ada cairan jernih yang jatuh bergulir dari mata. Ia menangis, dalam kungkungan rasa bahagia itu.

"Nah," ucap Hitsugaya, "Kemarilah, Yuki-"

Tiba-tiba –Yuki sama sekali tak menduga sebelumnya- Hitsugaya meraih helai-helai rambut perak yang tergerai manis di punggung Yuki, dan menariknya pelan-pelan.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Kau mau apa..."

"Ssstt..." desis Hitsugaya, "Diamlah, ini takkan sakit..." Tangan Hitsugaya bergerak cepat, mengikat rambut perak itu. Yuki terkesiap. 'Apa sih yang dilakukan Hitsugaya-kun?'

"Kau tau, kau akan lebih cantik kalau rambutmu diikat seperti ini..." ucap Hitsugaya lembut.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan sepotong sapu tangan putih dan sebuah tali rambut berwarna putih pula. "Tekuk rambutmu, lalu... seperti ini... ah, Yuki, berbaliklah!"

Yuki berbalik, menuruti instruksi Hitsugaya, sementara bujang mungil itu masih sibuk mengikat rambut Yuki, yang menyelubungi ikatanya dengan sapu tangan tadi. Hitsugaya membiarkan beberapa helai jatuh di sekeliling wajahnya.

"Selesai! Sekarang hadap sini!"

Yuki berbalik pelan-pelan, menampakkan wajahnya dalam tampilan baru itu. Matanya yang biru jernih lurus menatap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya balas menatapnya. "kau..." desis Hitsugaya, "PERSIS Hinamori!"

"hah?" seru Yuki kaget. "Siapa Hinamori?" tanyanya seraya menjengukkan kepalanya ke sungai, melihat bayang-bayang dirinya terpantul pada aliran bening itu. Cantik memang, mengingatkan tentang putri tunggal sang bandar narkotik yang pernah terlibat dengan ayahnya.

"Kau dan Hinamori bagaikan dua tetes air, Yuki... " bisik Hitsugaya, "Hanya saja, Hinamori berambut dan bermata cokelat..."

"Hitsugaya-kun, jawab pertanyaanku, siapa Hinamori?" Yuki berkata dengan tidak sabar. Hitsugaya tersenyum sedikit. Tanganya membelai pundak gadis cilik itu.

"Kau tau kenapa aku suka padamu...?" lirih Hitsugaya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Karena Yuki murni REINKARNASI dari HINAMORI. Gadis yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini..."

* * *

"Perasaanku tidak enak," Gin berkata lirih pada istrinya. Rangiku mengangguk mengiyakan. Gin mengerutkan keningnya dengan cemas. Jemari kurusnya memungut serpihan harmonika itu..."Ya Tuhan...ada apa ini...?"

"Gin, sebaiknya kau cari Yuki... sepertinya dia marah," ucap Rangiku, dengan nada gelisah.

"ya, kau bereskan serpihan ini, jangan sampai ada satu pun komponen yang hilang, aku bisa memperbaikinya nanti." Gin menutup ucapanya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Rangiku –dan iapun segera berbalik. Berbagai perasaan menyesaki rongga dadanya. 'Yuki anakku...' ia membatin dalam gundah, 'Ada apa denganmu sayang...? Tuhan, kumohon! Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku!'

Gin berlari, melabrak atmosfer di hadapanya, mencari buah hatinya yang entah pergi kemana. Ia mencoba memutar otaknya, kemana kira-kira anak itu pergi...

"Toko Urahara? Ah iya! Mungkin Yuki kesana!" pikir Gin. Berangsur, ia mengurangi kecepatanya, dan berbelok di tikungan sebesar sembilan puluh derajat ke Timur. Nafasnya agak tersengal. Ia meraba dadanya sendiri, merasakan ada rasa sakit yang menjalar. Ugh, efek operasi itu terasa sekali. Gin tau seharusnya ia istirahat di rumah selama jangka waktu yang ditentukan dokter. Sakit itu semakin menusuknya pelan-pelan.

"Sial!" umpatnya ketika ia merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak. Ia melirik langit sebentar, mencoba berpikir.

Sejenak, rasa cemasnya akan Yuki semakin menjadi-jadi. "Cih!"

* * *

"..." Yuki menutup matanya, "... jadi, Hitsugaya suka padaku karena aku mirip dengan gadis bernama Hinamori itu?" tanya Yuki sendu.

"Ah, memangnya Yuki tidak tau ya siapa Hinamori itu? Yuki belum pernah dengar dari ayahmu?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya.

"Belum! Memangnya... siapa Hinamori itu?"

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya. Ia menoleh, melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya menunjuk sesuatu di tanah. Sesuatu berwarna hitam yang tersembul diantara salju putih. "Lihat itu," ucapnya. Yuki mengikuti arah jarinya, ikut menatap sesuatu yang hitam itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yuki.

"Bekas rel kereta api!" kata Hitsugaya serius, "Dulu, di tempat ini ada rel kereta api yang mengular panjang sekali. Tapi rel itu dibongkar, dan pada bekas rel itu dibangun rumah sakit, kau tau kan?" Hitsugaya berhenti sebentar, lalu menunjuk ke arah lain –ke arah balkon rumah sakit yang nampak dari situ.

"Lalu...?" Yuki masih bingung.

"Dulu, Hinamori mati disini, terlindas kereta api sampai tubuhnya terlumat habis, dan jazadnya tak berbentuk! Darahnya membuncah kemana-mana, menjadikan tempat ini genangan merah berbau anyir penderitaan!"

Yuki merinding, lalu Hitsugaya melanjutkan ceritanya, "tapi waktu itu Hinamori _tidak sendirian._ Ia mati bersama _sahabat_nya," Hitsugaya berhenti, mendramatisir suasana.

"... Setelah setengah tahun sejak kejadian naas itu, rel kereta api dibongkar. Lebih dari selusin pekerjanya mati tanpa sebab dalam proses pembongkaranya,"

Deg! "Mengerikan," komentar Yuki.

"Tapi," sambung Hitsugaya, "Arwah Hinamori menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin ia telah dipanggil Tuhan untuk bereinkarnasi kembali ke tubuh seseorang. Sementara arwah _sahabatnya_ masih menunggu tempat ini."

Hitsugaya berhenti lagi. Ia menekuk kaki dengan tatapan kosong yang sangat ganjil. Tanganya yang mungil pucat bergerak, menunjuk aliran sungai itu, "Arwah itu," ucapnya, "Sedang _mencari teman._"

"Apa maksud..."

Selang sepersekian detik, mendadak ada tangan yang mendorong punggung Yuki, membuat gadis ini kehilangan keseimbangan sepenuhnya.

Glek! Semua gelap di mata Yuki. Dari tenggorokanya keluar suara, "AAAAHHH!"

BYUUURR!

Jerit tragis, kalah oleh hempasan air dingin itu. Yuki tenggelam! Tanganya bergerak, mencoba menggapai tepian. Sia-sia. Berliter air menyeruak kedalam kerongkonganya, menghabiskan sisa nafas dan suaranya.

"Hitsu.. Hitsuga..." glep! Temperatur air yang amat rendah membungkus tubuh mungil itu, Pelan-pelan arus air membawanya. Ikatan rambutnya terlepas, membuat rambut peraknya berkibar dalam air Yuki... Yuki...

'_Sahabat Hinamori yang ikut mati itu kini sedang mencari teman,' _Telinga Yuki berdengung, mendengungkan suara aneh, _'Yuki sayang, kau telah menyatakan cinta pada 'sahabat' Hinamori itu... kaulah yang terpilih untuk menemani 'sahabat' Hinamori itu di alam baka. Selamat jalan...'_

'Ayah!' Yuki berteriak dalam hati 'Ibu! AYAAAHHH! IBU!'

Kesadaranya semakin jauh, semakin terseret dalam pusaran putih –jembatan menuju alam kedua...

* * *

**Jangan menangis**

**Sia-sia, karena batas hidupmu telah habis**

* * *

tbc...

Selamat siang/sore/malem/ pagi.. disini Argentum eF Silver yg lagi gak ada ide... ada yang mau bantu ngumpulin serpihan ilham buat lanjutanya? #plaakk

Minna... para reader tercinta yang amat sangat saya cintai (Silver YURI! #plaaak!), saya hendak membuka suatu event di fanfic ga-je ini... bagi kalian yang pernah baca or review, kalian boleh ngajuin pertanyaan ato pernyataan apa aja seputar fanfic ini... pertanyaan buat Gin, Rangiku, OC saya dll... ngasih pertanyaan buat Authornya juga gapapa #plaakk.

Ya... misalnya : a) Gin, sebenernya selama kamu ngilang tu suka kmana aja sih?

b) Rangiku jadi ibu rumah tangga bawel kayak ibunya si Silver gak?

Dan semacamnya...

Intinya, Saya ingin membuka diri kepada seluruh reader (APA ITU MAKSUDNYA MEMBUKA DIRI? *Silver ditendang reader*)... ya pokoknya, kalo selama mengikuti cerita ini ada yang menurut kalian ngganjel ato pingin ditanyain, tumpahin aja, lewat review untuk chapter kali ini...

Buat anggota ff ato anonymouse juga boleh :)

Yang masih ngumpet jadi silent reader juga boleh :)

Yang enggak juga gapapa... :)

Saya ngerasa bahwa fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan... walaupun udah banyak banget masukan dari kalian para reviewer setia. Tapi walaupun satu dua, saya ngerasa, pasti ada yang masih ganjil atau semacamnya.

Dan sekedar memberi tau, bahwa dua chapter kedepan adalah final chapter (insyaallah, kalo author stress ini gak berubah pikiran :D), Saya ingin tulisan ini semakin bagus dan semakin disukai. Bagi saya, mengisi fanfic di FBI pair GinRan adalah suatu kenikmatan tersendiri yang menyenangkan... dan saya suka kalau apa yang saya tulis bisa menghibur kalian semua. SILVER SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA! *Ich, Silver mbacotnya kayak orang dah mau modar aja #plaakk*


End file.
